Wildest Dreams
by SkySound
Summary: [HIATUS] Elsa Wind es la guitarrista de la banda más popular de toda Noruega, su actitud engreída, arrogante y vanidosa la ha convertido en toda una figura. Anna Blaze, hija del dueño de un importante corporativo a nivel continente, joven de buenos valores y costumbres ¿Qué podrían tener en común este par? Posiblemente nada, salvo el pasado. AU, ELSANNA, NO INCESTO.
1. Frozen Heart

_Hola, estoy aquí con un nuevo FanFic Elsana. La temática es completamente diferente a mi otro Fic (I Almost Do). Las personalidades de las protagonistas cambian un poco, Elsa se vuelve una chica mala del rock and roll, mientras que Anna se vuelve una hija de familia._

 _Aclararé que no son hermanas, como ya dije es universo alterno, fijado en la actualidad. De momento no tengo más que decir. I Almost Do esta por terminar, y quería publicar el primer capítulo de este, antes de cerrar IDO, así que... Bueno aquí esta._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

 **FROZEN HEART**

— Y para terminar… Estos son los estados de resultados del negocio con One International, como te darás cuenta padre, las utilidades se incrementaron 30% del balance previsto… Así que, en conclusión. Nos ha ido más que bien. — Dijo una joven de ojos grandes, celestes por cierto, cabellos naranjas, igual al cielo antes de ocultarse el sol, un rostro infantil, rasgo que le debía en parte a ese recorrido de pequeñas que punteaban sus pómulos y se acentuaban sobre el tabique de su nariz.

— Estoy sorprendido, Anna… — Respondió un hombre de cabellos rubios cobrizo, un modesto bigote y vagos rastros de canas a la altura de sus sienes. — Realmente lo estoy. — Repitió el hombre quien sostenía en ambas manos las hojas dadas por quien resultaba ser su hija menor. — Esta es sin duda una de las mejores épocas del año para Blaze Company. — Sonrió complacido, alzando la mirada hacía la joven.

Adgar Blaze, un hombre de aspecto completamente pulcro, recto, formal y sin duda muy estricto. Un hombre que a base de esfuerzo y trabajo duro, había sido capaz de fundar una de las empresas comerciales más influyentes de toda Europa, hacía negocios a lo ancho y largo del viejo continente. Blaze Company resultaba ser la encargada de intermediar tratos entre compañías, manejar asuntos financieros, contables, de logística, producción y administrativos.

— Estoy complacido. — Terminó por decir el hombre, dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio, y dedicando una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja. — Ahora estoy convencido de que la compañía estará en buenas manos cuando yo falte.

— Por favor padre, no diga eso, aún nos falta mucho por aprender y no podríamos hacerlo sin su ayuda— Respondió la chica, quien vestía con la misma dedicación y pulcritud que su padre, usando un tono demasiado formal, no parecía que se dirigiera a su padre, sino más bien a su jefe.

Anna Blaze, una joven de apenas 22 años, recién graduada de la Universidad de Oslo, la más importante y prestigiosa del país, graduada con honores por cierto, siendo el mejor promedio de toda su generación. Chica de excelentes modales, principios y por supuesto educación.

— Anna tiene razón padre, aún tenemos mucho que aprenderle y estamos dispuestos a hacerlo. — Corroboró un joven pelirrojo, de cabellos y ojos ligeramente más oscuros que Anna. Peinado meticuloso, patillas largas y anchas, cuidadosamente afeitadas, y el mismo aire de formalismo y rectitud que Adgar y Anna.

Hans Blaze, el hijo mayor de Adgar Blaze y vicepresidente de Blaze Company, la mano derecha del hombre, mayor a su hermana por 4 años. Un joven sin dudar agraciado y bien parecido, de semblante sereno, aura tranquila y valores perfectamente definidos.

Adgar sólo sonrió con sinceridad al ver a sus dos hijos frente suyo, se sentía orgulloso de haber criado a un par de jóvenes de perfecta reputación, inteligentes, destacados y responsables.

— Bien, muchachos, creo que por hoy es suficiente. — El hombre mayor se puso de pie, ajustando su corbata. — ¿Les parece si cenamos juntos?

— Es una estupenda idea, padre. — Asintió Hans, mientras guardaba en su portafolio los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio de su progenitor, y aunque Anna imitó los movimientos de su hermano mayor, su respuesta no fue la misma.

— Oh, lo siento…Yo… Quedé con Rapunzel esta noche. — Se disculpó la pelirroja con las cejas fruncidas hacía abajo, justo después de oír a su padre suspirar con los ojos cerrados. No le agradaba tanto su amiga como a Anna le gustaría.

— La señorita Corona de nuevo. — Dijo Adgar acariciándose las sienes. — Es viernes, dudo mucho que vayan a cenar ¿Verdad?

— Por favor, padre… — Hans dejó salir una inofensiva risa, posándose tras el hombre y dejar una delicada palmada sobre el hombro de su progenitor. — Hablas como si fueran a cometer un crimen.

— No lo dudaría. — Murmuró el hombre mayor.

— Hm… — Anna encogió los hombros sintiéndose culpable, si bien Rapunzel era su mejor amiga, Adgar no le tenía mucha fe.

— Rapunzel es una buena chica y viene de buena familia, además… Mira la cara de nuestra pobre Anna. — Indicó Hans, señalando con la mirada a su hermana. — La estás haciendo sentir mal. — Apuntó Hans.

— Tienes razón, lo siento cariño… — Respondió el hombre hacía la joven. — Ve y no la hagas esperar, sólo prométeme que no habrá bomberos esta vez. — Dijo Adgar en son de broma.

— Ni paramédicos. — Agregó el pelirrojo, uniéndose a la broma de su padre, añadiendo además un guiño cómplice a su hermana menor.

Anna sonrió a su hermano, él siempre intervenía cuando era necesario. Se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla, tomó su portafolio y salió apresurada de la oficina de su padre.

Se despidió del resto de personal que se encontraba entre pasillos, de forma recatada y profesional. Más al llegar a la planta baja y encontrarse con el conserje del edificio, se despidió del mismo con un sonado choque de manos y un par de infantiles risas provenientes de ambos.

El sol se había ocultado ya, terminando así otro día de trabajo para ella. Abajo, la esperaba ya un auto de la compañía, le dio las buenas noches al chofer y le indicó amablemente su destino. Dejando la mirada perdida en la ciudad, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía solo unos meses había empezado a trabajar en la empresa junto con su padre y hermano, se había esforzado mucho por llegar a la talla, siendo mujer… En un negocio liderado por hombres, le había costado en principio, por su juventud y género. Tanto que dudaba estar haciendo lo correcto, pero ahora se sentía casi completamente convencida. Había cerrado un par de tratos importantes, en las reuniones, celebraciones y eventos de la compañía o de otros socios, podía oír cómo se referían de ella. "El rubí de Blaze Company", la hija de Adgar Blaze, una verdadera prodigio, hábil para convencer a socios extranjeros y nacionales, inteligente, educada, una chica excepcional, que seguro lograría grandes cosas en futuro. Pero Anna Blaze no sólo estaba en las conversaciones de empresarios y altos ejecutivos, no… Además la prensa la había tenido bien vigilada, desde que la revista Time Noruega decidió poner a los Blaze en portada, bajo el título "El poder tiene apellido". Y es que después de todo Blaze Company estaba relacionada en casi cualquier proceso mercantil de talla alta en el país. Para su edad, Anna cargaba un importante peso sobre sus hombros.

— Y entonces le dije que no podía darle más de tres columnas, me miró mal y me dijo que ya sabría convencerme. — Dijo con una emocionada sonrisa una joven de cabellos rubios, muy largos por cierto y un par de esmeraldas por ojos, Rapunzel.

— ¿Y luego…? — Preguntó Anna, apoyando los codos sobre la barra, inclinándose con interés frente a su amiga.

— Y luego… — La rubia sol, se giró un poco, rebuscando algo en su bolso. Mientras que Anna seguía sus movimientos con una atenta curiosidad. — ¡Ta-Dan! — Cantó Rapunzel sacando de pronto un par de trozos de papel con forma rectangular, varias letrillas pequeñas, pero en medio unas un poco más grandes y gruesas, donde se podía leer sin problemas "Frozen Heart".

— ¿Y esto…? ¿Qué es…? — Preguntó Anna sin entender a la primera, haciendo que la entusiasmada sonrisa de su amiga cambiara de poco en poco por un semblante sombrío e indigno. — ¡Ah! ¡Tu banda favorita! — Completó de pronto Anna, recordando de hecho que su amiga estaba loca por el vocalista de Frozen Heart.

— Uf… — Rapunzel se llevó los boletos sobre el pecho y suspiró con alivio. — Por un momento creí que realmente no eras mi amiga. — Estaba tan sorprendida, ¿Sabes que se agotaron los tickets a las 2 horas de haber salido a la venta? Pensé que jamás conseguiría, estaba convencida de que no podría hacer nada pues mañana se presentan, pero jo, jo.

— No exageres, es sólo que nunca he oído mucho de ellos… — Se disculpó Anna, encogiendo los hombros un poco, tomando su vaso con ambas manos y sorber de la pajilla.

— Eso es porque a pesar de tener veintidós años, sigues escuchando la música que tu padre te sugiere… De hecho, haces todo lo que a él le gusta, eres como su versión de Barbie negocios. — Respondió divertida Rapunzel, dando un sorbo también a su trago. — No conozco a una sola chica de nuestra edad que no ame la música de Frozen Heart, claro… Excepto tú.

— Hey, eso no es cierto. — Anna frunció las cejas y abultó los labios de forma infantil contra la pajilla. — Yo sigo mis propios gustos, no los de mi padre. — Trató de defenderse Anna, colocando un puño contra la barra.

— Anna… — Rapunzel dejó caer sus hombros mirando a su amiga. — Te amo, pero es tiempo de que lo sepas… Es decir… — La rubia se giró hacía la pelirroja y la señaló con ambas palmas abiertas. — Mírate… Esas trencitas de niña buena, ese saquillo aburrido, la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, la corbata… ¿De verdad estas usando corbata?, mira ese saco de rombos… Tan… Nerd y o sea… Tu falda, ¿Cómo es que siempre está perfectamente lisa? Y… Anna… Has pedido jugo de manzana… Pediste jugo de manzana Estamos en un bar, la gente viene por alcohol y tu… Y tu… Jugo de manzana

— ¿Q-Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó Anna, tratando de cubrirse así misma con las manos, sintiendo un vago ardor de calor posarse sobre su rostro.

— ¿Y lo preguntas? — Rapunzel resopló y negó, dando otro trago a su bebida.

Anna se sintió incomoda, miró alrededor, aunque nadie parecía mirarlas a ella realmente, era la única vestida tan… "así". Y es que, había algunas otras mesas con chicas y chicos de estilo oficinista, pero ella lucía más recta que el resto. La mayoría ya habían aflojado sus corbatas, desabotonado un poco sus camisas, arrugado sus sacos. Anna permanecía intacta.

La pelirroja empezó a burbujear su jugo, soplando contra el popote, se sentía incomoda. La rubia sol se dio cuenta, y sintió un golpecillo de culpa sobre su pecho. Sonrió de lado con arrepentimiento, apoyando una mano contra el hombro de su amiga.

— Ah… Sólo estaba jugando, no te lo tomes en serio… — Anna volteó a verla con una expresión tristemente ingenua. — Además, la solución está aquí… — Entonces la rubia alzó de nueva cuenta los boletos hacía el rostro de Anna. — Iremos, son boletos vip, no podemos desperdiciarlos.

— ¿Ah? — Anna arrugó el entrecejo en confusión. — Pero… ¿No es una banda de rock? Yo no… — La pelirroja parecía tener una excusa lista, como cada vez que Rapunzel le proponía algo que no tuviera que ver con su mundo de perfecta postura.

— No, no, no… — La rubia se adelantó y colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirroja. — No quiero que digas nada, irás y punto… Necesitas desenvolverte en otros ambientes… Te la pasas encerrada en la empresa de tu padre, necesitas salir más, a veces siento que… — Rapunzel apagó un poco su semblante. — Que ya no eres la Anna de antes, cada vez estas más ocupada y más alejada… Pensé… Que… Ir contigo sería como en los viejos tiempos… — Confesó sincera.

Ambas se conocían desde la escuela, y Rapunzel había podido notar como su mejor amiga había cambiado un poco al pase de los años. Cuando ambas eran adolescentes, no había quien las separara, Anna solía ceder fácilmente ante las ocurrencias de Rapunzel, se metían en problemas, y conseguían escabullirse fácilmente por casi cualquier sitio, aquella época estaba llena de aventuras, que la rubia recordaba como grandes hazañas, mientras que Anna ahora las veía como juegos de niñas inmaduras. Pero ciertamente la confesión de su amiga le había hecho sentir mal, el trabajo en la compañía las había distanciado algo.

— Bien, creo… Un concierto no me matara ¿Cierto? — Anna sonrió alzando un poco los hombros, dándole una respuesta afirmativa a su amiga. Quien emocionadamente grito y saltó sobre su asiento para abrazar con extremo agradecimiento a la pelirroja.

Rapunzel Corona, resultaba tener justo la misma edad que Anna, mayor tan sólo por un par de meses. Al igual que la pelirroja, provenía de una familia adinerada. Su padre era el jefe de una gran editorial y había dejado a cargo a su hija como editora en jefe de una de las revistas más influyentes de música de todo el país. El trabajo de Rapunzel no era realmente difícil, después de todo le encantaba, así podía sacar provecho siempre, como en esta ocasión, consiguiendo boletos para el concierto que la banda Frozen Heart daría en la capital de país. Y tal y como había dicho la rubia, todo el público joven estaba más que fascinado con la onda rockera que ofrecía la banda, sin duda, era la agrupación del momento. Que si bien, no era una banda de rock pesado, tenían facha. Anna había conseguido ver alguna vez publicidad de ellos, pero era sincero decir que jamás les había prestado atención, sin importar cuantas veces Rapunzel le hubiese mostrado fotografías del vocalista y algunas veces de los demás miembros.

De cualquier modo Anna había aceptado ya, sólo necesitaba inventarle algo a su padre para mañana, pues si él se enterara que iría a un concierto de música como esa, jamás lo aceptaría.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, Anna llegó a su departamento, estaba tan casada que cayó como un tronco contra la cama. Rapunzel durmió entre ropa, afiches y los CDs de su banda favorita, muerta de emoción por que mañana iría en compañía de Anna a su concierto.

Cuando el sol estaba por salir, entre sábanas blancas se removió un cuerpo, despertando apenas, con un peculiar dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus desnudos y pálidos pies tocaran el frío y oscuro suelo.

La figura que resultaba ser femenina, se pasó una mano por el rostro, como tratando de revivir de ese modo todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se veía así misma, entre música, humo, risas, luces de neón, tragos de todos colores, botellas.

Aquella chica se puso de pie, tomó del mueble juntó a la cama su chaqueta, sacando de ella una cajetilla con cigarrillos, acomodar uno en sus labios y luego sacar el mechero, miró hacía la cama de reojo. En ella descansaba otro cuerpo, una chica también, de cabellos castaños y excelentes proporciones, pero no le dio importancia, ahora con una camisa sin abotonar, salió a la terraza de la suite.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás del exterior, quedando con el torso inclinado hacia el frente y los codos sobre las rodillas. El sol aún no salía, el cielo dibujaba un matiz de azul oscuro, purpura, rosado y muy muy por debajo un amarillo tentado a dominar por completo el firmamento.

La rubia con el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios dio una profunda calada, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacía el horizonte. Todo parecía tan silencioso y tan calmado, cerró los ojos por un momento y más imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a su mente. Aquella castaña en su cama, el juego de pasiones que empezó con coquetas miradas, sonrisas, tragos, besos, atrevidas caricias y un par de palabras que habían sido suficiente para dejarlas en aquella habitación de hotel.

Aunque en realidad, no tenía que esforzarse mucho por recordarlo, pues… Noches como la anterior, habían empezado a ser casi una rutina suya, desde no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo atrás. Había sido lo mismo, la noche, de anoche, de anoche… De anoche.

Salir con sus amigos, poner la vista en el blanco, una chica linda que casi siempre iniciaba el juego de miradas, acercarse, escucharlas, fingir interés en lo que tenían que decir, avanzar, aceptar, proponer si era necesario y en un dos por tres tenerlas frente a ella, quitándose la ropa, dispuestas a complacer el más íntimo de sus deseos.

Conocía a la perfección ese ciclo, de chicas y errores. Era sencillo, amarlas por una noche y odiarlas para cuando la mañana aterrizara sobre el cielo.

El cigarrillo acumuló demasiada ceniza, la rubia beige lo presionó contra el cenicero, apagándolo sin haberlo disfrutado por completo. El sol saldría pronto, debía irse antes de que su acompañante despertara. Ducharse con agua fría, vestirse, recoger sus pertenencias, mirar el ingenuo rostro durmiente de su 'victima' y sin ninguna expresión en particular abandonar la habitación. Añadir a su vestimenta una bufanda oscura, que cubría todo su cuello y la mitad de su rostro, un par de gafas de sol cuadradas, grandes, tanto como para apenas dejar ver su pálida nariz y como la cereza del pastel, una boina negra también, que podía recoger gran parte de sus rubios cabellos.

Ver salir a personas de un hotel por la mañana temprano, puede ser bastante sugestivo, se presta a interpretaciones que no siempre son erradas, sobre todo tratándose de una chica tan joven y bella. Pero ¿Somos humanos no? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para no ser reconocida al salir de semejante sitio? Bueno, las cosas cambiaban tal vez si esa joven se tratara de una figura pública, alguien cuyo nombre sea el blanco de revistas, periódicos, noticieros, programas de televisión… Alguien quizá, miembro de una importante banda, la banda de rock del momento. Alguien como la guitarrista de Frozen Heart.

— ¿Todo bien? — Se escuchó una delicada voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, ¿Flynn te llevó a casa? — Preguntó la rubia contra el teléfono, mientras seguía su desapercibido camino por la acera.

— No, él se ofreció, pero preferí volver sola. Flynn y Kristoff se fueron con un par de chicas, y sabes que esas cosas no me van. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? — Preguntó la voz contraria.

— Bien, lo de siempre. — Respondió con indiferencia.

— Elsa… Sé que no te gusta que te diga estas cosas, p… — La chica de la otra línea fue interrumpida.

— Entonces no las digas, Giselle. — Cortó la rubia y prosiguió. — Llámame cuanto todos estén listos para el ensayo.

— ¿Estarás ocupada? ¿Qué tal si en lugar de desayunar sola, me acompañas? — Se ofreció la chica de dulce voz.

—. . . — La rubia se detuvo en medio de la acera por un momento, guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego respondió por fin. — Pasaré por ti en 20 minutos, espérame lista. — Ni si quiera se molestó en esperar respuesta, dicho eso, terminó la llamada y devolvió el móvil a su chaqueta y así seguir su camino, hasta detener al primer taxi que se atravesó.

Esa era Elsa Wind, con 24 años de edad tan sólo, joven, hermosa y muy talentosa. Usualmente las bandas suelen tener como dios y principal atracción a sus vocalistas. Pero Elsa a pesar de ser la guitarrista y vocalista ocasional, o apoyo de voz, sin duda se llevaba la gloria que no le llegaba al vocalista principal Flynn Rider. Era esa apariencia seria, misteriosa, hasta cierto punto ruda, fría, vanidosa, egocéntrica y en algunas ocasiones grosera que hacían a Elsa una perfecta rockstar. No sólo su actitud, un rasgo que volvía locas y locos a sus seguidores era el estilo para vestir que tenía la rubia. Los colores oscuros siempre le iban, chaquetas de cuero, con estoperoles, cruces de metal, pantalones rasgados y sumamente entallados, botas con broches rudos y a veces difíciles de atar. Las muñecas cubiertas por pulseras gruesas. El cabello originalmente arreglado hacía atrás, no había otra chica en la industria que hubiese atinado a un look como ese, añadiendo una elegante trenza en medio de tanta 'oscuridad', colgando contra uno de sus hombros. Sin duda, el estilo de Elsa era icónica para la banda.

— Ah, qué bueno que llegas… — Sonrió un joven castaño al ver a Elsa entrar al comedor en que se vería con Giselle.

— ¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí? — Preguntó Elsa, quitándose la bufanda, gafas y boina, dejándolas a un lado.

— Bueno, no quería lidiar con las chicas, así que se las deje a Kristoff, los dejé dormidos como bebés. — Río divertido el castaño subiendo una taza con café hasta sus labios.

— Creí haberte pedido que trajeras a Giselle de vuelta. — Dijo Elsa, casi con regaño en su voz, mientras pasaba por el lado de su amigo, quitándole la taza de las manos y así sentarse a un lado, dejando un sorbo sobre la bebida caliente.

— No lo regañes. — Apareció Giselle tras ellos, la pelirroja llevaba un camisón blanco, con encajes a las faldas y tirantes delgados cubriendo sus hombros. Usualmente, el punto de encuentro después de una noche de fiesta, resultaba ser el apartamento de la pelirroja. — Te dije que yo había decidido volver sola, Flynn no tiene la culpa. — Sonrió amablemente la chica, dejando una bandeja con wafles en el medio de la mesa.

— Egh, no te ofendas Gi… — Dijo el castaño a la pelirroja y luego se giró para mirar a Elsa. — Pero dime, ¿Por qué siempre me dejas la tarea de llevarla a casa? ¿Qué el tonto de Kristoff no es hombre también? — Se quejó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

— Kristoff se embriaga fácilmente. — Replicó Elsa, realmente sin prestar atención a la discusión, mirando con más interés el diario de aquel dia, sorbiendo de nuevo la taza sin mirar a su amigo y compañero.

— Vamos, vamos… — Giselle volvió a sonreír con premura, sirvió una nueva taza con café al castaño. — No peleen, comamos antes de que se enfríe. — Se sentó junto con ellos, preparando para cada uno una orden de waffles, adornados por un poco de fruta y encima de ellos, miel para Eugene, jalea para ella y por supuesto chocolate para Elsa. — ¿Creen que Kristoff tarde mucho en llegar? — Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada con un dedo apoyado contra su mejilla.

— Feguro, ef un tontfo…— Dijo Eugene con la boca llena, espero un momento y tragó el bocado. — Tendrá que invitarles el desayuno a las chicas. Todo por no despertarse primero.

— Ah, deben parar esta mala costumbre suya… No pueden ir por aquí y por allá durmiendo con cualquiera. — Dijo a modo de sermón Giselle mientras cortaba un trozo de su waffle.

— Hey, conseguir chicas lindas para diversión era sólo mi pasatiempo… — Se defendió el castaño. — Pero luego mis pequeños rubios me siguieron el juego, y si me permites decírtelo Gi, deberías intentarlo. Es muy, muy, muy placentero. — El muchacho alzó las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de convencer a la pelirroja, logrando que esta sólo lo mirara con incomodidad. — Además, eres la única de los cuatro que aún no se aprovecha de su fama para conseguir noches divertidas.

— No estoy interesada, lo sabes. Pero agradezco la invitación. — Respondió con la misma sonrisa de antes, quizá con algo de vergüenza encima.

— Eso es genial. Ya tenemos suficiente con las chicas que Elsa nos quita. — Apareció un rubio y fornido muchacho de pronto tras ellos, con la camisa algo desalineada, con manchas de labial rojo por todo el cuello.

— ¡Pudiste llegar! — Giselle se puso de pie contenta, tomando en seguida un plato y así preparar el desayuno para su amigo, waffle, fruta y crema por encima. Conocía perfectamente los gustos de sus compañeros. — Ven, siéntate, temíamos que no consiguieras venir a tiempo, incluso Flynn estaba seguro de que desayunarías con tus… Ehm… ¿Amigas?

— Si, fue duro escapar… — Kristoff se sentó junto a Elsa, miró mal al castaño, quien silbaba mientras se miraba las uñas. — Porque cierto "amigo" me dejo sólo en la guerra. — El rubio suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla. — Me sentí como en una película de Indiana Jones, versión mayores de edad… Apenas y pude salir.

Giselle rió por la analogía de su amigo, Flynn no pudo evitar hacer otro comentario que encendiera más la leña de la broma y Elsa sólo negó sonriendo, a pesar de ser diferentes, los cuatro se llevaban bien, eran realmente buenos amigos.

Flynn Rider, cuyo nombre real resultaba ser Eugene, pero que según él había decidido cambiar por motivos "artísticos". Era el vocalista y principal "rompe corazones" de la banda, su apariencia podría ser fácilmente descrita con una palabra: metrosexualidad. Su actitud era la de un completo casanova, sin mencionar esa chispa que tenía para hacer reír a la gente, sarcástico, burlón y bastante juguetón. Siempre salía ventajoso en las situaciones. Vivió en orfanatos toda su vida, pero a pesar de no tener una familia como tal había conseguido llegar lejos, encontrando a su verdadera familia en la banda, todos eran como sus hermanos pequeños, él era el mayor… Y en palabras de Kristoff, el peor hermano mayor ficticio que pudiera haber tenido.

Kristoff Bjorgman, el baterista, tenía esa apariencia que haría a cualquier voltear la mirada, alto, rubio, de complexión bastante atlética. A diferencia de Eugene, el disfrutaba la ropa más masculina, hasta cierto punto más simple y tosca. No era famoso por su buen gusto para vestir, sino por su talento con las baquetas y tambores; y claro, por sus fornidos pectorales, bíceps y todo lo que quedara a la vista mientras el sudor en el escenario hiciera posible que la ropa se ajustara a más no poder contra sus músculos. Era torpe con las palabras y fácil de engañar, siempre era el conejillo de indias de Flynn.

Giselle Andalasia, la tecladista y compositora junto a Elsa. Giselle provenía de una familia conservadora y de principios arraigados. Sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo a que se dedicara a la música, sin embargo a ella le fascinaba. Terminó huyendo de casa, y dedicarse de lleno a su pasión. Era como la madre del grupo, se preocupaba por que todos se mantuvieran unidos, saludables y en armonía. Si alguno se enfermaba, era la primera en preocuparse, si hacía frío o lluvia los mandaba a colocarse una chaqueta antes de salir. Flynn solía decir que él y Giselle eran los padres de Elsa y Kristoff por ser los menores.

— Estuvo delicioso, gracias Giselle. — Dijo Elsa palpando su boca de forma delicada con ayuda de la servilleta.

— Hey, hey, no seas irrespetuosa con tu madre. — Se burló Flynn jugando. — Sólo yo puedo llamarla por su nombre. Kristoff, enséñale a tu hermana como se dice. — Codeó al rubio, quien apenas terminaba su último bocado y así hablar con la boca aún ocupada, siguiendo el juego de Eugene.

— Eftuvo delifiosfo, grafias mamá. — Dijo Kirstoff, para luego limpiarse la boca con la manga de la camisa.

— De tal palo, tal astilla. — Murmuró por lo bajo Elsa, aceptando al final el juego del par de tontos que eran sus amigos. — Que tal si dejamos de jugar a la casita… Y pensamos en lo importante. — Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

— Cierto. — Se levantó entusiasmada Giselle. — Esta noche… ¡Hay que dar lo mejor! — Propuso la pelirroja dejando la mano en el centro de la mesa.

— Siempre lo hacemos… — Dijo Kristoff, colocando su mano derecha encima de la de Giselle.

— Porque somos los mejores. — Añadió Elsa colocando la mano encima de la del rubio. Así los tres miraron a Eugene quien aún estaba sentado, mirándolos incrédulo.

— Ah, ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? Ya estamos grandecitos. — Dijo sin ponerse de pie el castaño. Pero bastó con que Elsa carraspeara casi con molestia para que el chico se pusiera de pie. — Ok, ok… Me siento como miembro de los Power Rangers cuando hacemos esto… — Murmuró muy bajo y apoyó la mano encima del dorso de Elsa, para terminar diciendo. — Porque somos…

— ¡Frozen Heart! — Los cuatro alzaron las manos al unísono, con sonrisas victoriosas, seguras y determinadas. Era una vieja costumbre suya hacer ese pequeño gesto, la mañana antes de cualquier presentación.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Nuestra Canción

_Bueno, estoy llorando porque I Almost Do ha terminado, y tenía tantos sentimientos, que tuve que descargarlos escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Wildest Dreams._

 _Como notaran o no, las canciones de Taylor Swift significan mucho para mí, así que abuso descaradamente de ellas para inspirarme y escribir. En este episodio abuso principalmente de_ _ **ENCHANTED,**_ _una canción suya que creo, es mi favorita de entre todas._

 _Sé que quizá les deje un par de dudas este capítulo, pero bueno, sepan desde ya que me encanta intrigarlos, haha._

 _Agradezco a los que me han seguido desde IAD, y bueno…_

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

 **NUESTRA CANCIÓN**

— ¿Meditación? — Preguntó el señor Blaze mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza con té. — ¿A la señorita Corona le gustan esas cosas? — Insistió con el ceño fruncido en extrañeza.

— No, claro que no… — Respondió Anna con obviedad. — E-Es decir si, bueno… No… en realidad yo la invité. — Dijo Anna apresuradamente antes de echar su 'mentirilla blanca' a perder. — Ya sabes, padre… Siempre has dicho que es una chica muy impetuosa así que pensé que… Quizá la… Meditación le ayudaría a… Canalizar su energía… Apropiadamente. — Tratando de no atragantarse con el bocado matutino, Anna explicaba a su padre que pasaría la noche en un retiro de meditación en compañía de Rapunzel, la idea la había tenido la rubia sol, ya que Anna no era buena con las mentiras.

— Ah, ya veo… Eres muy buena amiga, Anna. — Sonrió el hombre orgulloso de los buenos sentimientos de su hija. — El que quieras llevar a la señorita Corona por el buen camino es algo que pocos amigos hacen, ella te lo agradecerá en el futuro, estoy seguro.

— Je… Si… Gracias padre… Se hace lo que se puede… — Anna encogió los hombros, sintiéndose incomoda. Le estaba mintiendo a su progenitor y este resultaba sentirse dichoso creyendo que su hija haría una buena obra. Cuando en realidad se escaparía con Rapunzel a un concierto.

— Bueno, dime la dirección del retiro y le diré a uno de los choferes que se prepare para la noche… — Dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta, había terminado su desayuno.

— ¿La… La dirección? Bueno… Es… Es… — Los nervios de Anna la estaban evidenciando, no tenía una dirección ficticia y no podía darle a su padre la real, pues en seguida sabría que no iría a un retiro de meditación.

— Yo las llevaré padre. — Intervino Hans, quien al igual que el hombre mayor había terminado ya sus alimentos. — Tengo la noche libre, y hace tiempo que no veo a Rapunzel, me gustaría llevarlas… — Continuó el joven, mirando esta vez con tranquilidad hacía su hermana. — Claro, si no te importa Anna. — Agregó, ahora mirando expectante junto a su progenitor a su pequeña hermana.

— C-Claro… — Balbuceó la pelirroja asintiendo. — No hay problema, es decir… Estaríamos agradecidas si nos haces ese favor.

— Bien, entonces quedas a cargo de ellas muchacho. — Dijo Adgar poniéndose de pie. — Perdonen si los dejo antes, pero quedé de ir a jugar golf con algunos colegas… Así que ¿Los veré más tarde, bien? — El hombre pasó por el lado de Hans, desordenando con cariño el cabello de su hijo mayor y luego del lado de Anna, besando su cabeza y al final, salir del gran comedor.

Anna trató de fingir naturalidad, terminando lo que restaba en su plato, evitando al máximo la mirada de su hermano, quien ya había acomodado los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, mirando con diversión a su hermana menor.

— ¿No vas a decirme? — Preguntó el joven.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa? — Respondió Anna sin mirarlo.

— Puedes engañar a papá, pero no a mí… Tampoco creo que sea necesario, pequeña bestia. — Sonrió más su hermano, conocía demasiado bien a Anna, sin mencionar lo torpe que ella era para fingir.

— Ah… Cuándo me case y tenga familia, promete que dejarás de llamarme así. — Suspiró Anna dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

— Dime ya. — Insistió el pelirrojo.

— Un concierto… "El concierto" en palabras de Rapunzel… Frozen… Frozen Heart ¿Los conoces? — Preguntó Anna, estando segura de que Hans no tendría idea.

— ¿Frozen Heart? Pero… Las… Las entradas se agotaron en tan sólo dos horas ¿Cómo es que consiguió tickets? — Preguntó boquiabierto el mayor.

— Espera… — Anna sacudió con debilidad la cabeza y luego devolvió la mirada a su hermano. — ¿Qué? ¿Tú los conoces y yo no? — Preguntó con ademanes inciertos.

— Anna, ¿Quién no los conoce? Aunque en esta cada no suene música como esa… Frozen Heart está por todas partes. — Se excusó Hans para explicar el por qué conocía a la banda. — Y… Bueno… ¿Sólo tienen dos entradas? — Preguntó al final el pelirrojo acariciándose el cabello de la nuca.

— Hans… ¿Eres fan también? — La menor de los hermanos abrió la boca sorprendida, la boquiabierta era ella ahora.

— No… Sólo… He oído un par de canciones… — Negó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia otro lado, era raro verlo avergonzado, pero Anna casi podría jurar que lo estaba. — Y ya sabes… Quizá he leído algunas revistas… ¿Sabías que la tecladista también compone? — Dijo Hans tratando de parecer normal.

— Ah… No… No tenía idea. — Anna estaba sorprendida, parecía que su hermano era tan seguidor como Rapunzel. — ¿Sabes? Puedes ir con Rapunzel si quieres, yo no tengo muchas ganas de todos modos, son entradas vip, ya sabes con pase a ver a la banda… Yo no los conozco así que sería raro estar ahí…

— ¿Qué? ¿V-Vas a conocerlos? — Hans se inclinó más hacía la mensa sin poder creerlo. Se sintió tentado a aceptar el ofrecimiento de su hermana, pero no podría hacerlo. Su amiga la había invitado a ella no a él. — Anna… Podría… Darte un par de CDs… Y… ¿Me conseguirías la firma de Giselle?

— C-Claro… — Asintió Anna con una sonrisa incomoda, su hermano nunca le había dicho que era fan de esa banda, ahora se sentía más como un bicho raro. ¿Qué era la única en el mundo que no conocía Frozen Heart?

El día paso rápido, Anna aprovechó parte de la mañana y tarde para adelantar algunas cosas del trabajo, hacer algunas llamadas, mientras que Hans se decidía por cuál de todos los CDs, afiches y mercancía de FH debía darle a su hermana para que consiguiera la firma de la tecladista.

Rapunzel había salido de compras, estaba dispuesta a vestir increíble, los pases VIP le permitirían conocer a la banda, veía a su amor platónico (de hecho, seguro, el amor platónico de muchas chicas) Flynn Rider, lo conocería en persona y quería lucir simplemente despampanante.

Por otro lado, la banda había llegado al atardecer al gran auditorio de la ciudad. El equipo de soporte ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, ambientando el lugar para que los chicos se presentaran. Hacer algunas pruebas de sonido, trabajar con las luces, e incluso ensayar algunas canciones.

Flynn haciendo bromas, exagerando sus interpretaciones, con gestos y movimientos ridículos en el escenario, Kristoff riendo desde atrás, pero haciendo perfectamente bien su trabajo con los tambores, Giselle corroborando que las luces estuviesen bien programadas mientras tocaba, y Elsa con la plumilla apretada entre los labios y el ceño fruncido, concentrándose en el sonido.

— Las luces son geniales, pero… — Se levantó de su asiento Kristoff mirando no muy convencido hacía la zona de amplificadores.

— La acústica es pésima de ese lado. — Corroboró Elsa señalando con la vista hacía donde Kristoff miraba.

— Cierto, le pediré a los técnicos que echen un vistazo. ¿Eugene, te parece si…? — Giselle dejó de hablar cuando los tres miraron la mirada hacía el castaño y lo encontraron quitándose la camisa, y empezar a hacer círculos sobre su cabeza con la prenda, como si no fuera un cantante y en lugar de ello fuera un bailarín privado.

— Inútil. — Dijo Elsa presionándose el tabique de la nariz.

— Vas… A Pescar un resfriado. — Dijo Giselle con una mano cubriendo su rostro tratando de no verlo.

— Apuesto a que no te atreves a hacerlo en el concierto. — Dijo animado Kristoff caminando hacia donde él.

— Ay, por favor, ¿cuánto quieres perder nenita? — Respondió el castaño a su amigo baterista, empezando a hacer negocios de "hombres".

— Estaba pensando… — Dijo Giselle volteando a ver a Elsa. — ¿No es muy rudo abrir con Drum Song? Digo, sé que eso hace feliz a Kristoff… Pero es… — La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos acariciándose la barbilla.

— Le hemos dado ya el tracklist al staff, todo está preparado para que empecemos así. — Dijo Elsa con simpleza.

— Lo sé… Y no es que me desagrade, pero… Bueno, pero… Los fans siempre han pedido una canción, que no sé por qué te niegas a tocar en vivo… — Dijo Giselle jugando con los dedos mientras miraba a Elsa.

— No empieces con eso. No vamos abrir con esa. — Elsa se negó simplemente, devolviendo la mirada a su guitarra, fingiendo que afinaba las cuerdas.

— Pero es una canción muy hermosa, es muy suave, muy tranquila… Y… — La pelirroja suspiró con cierto sentir en su voz. — Sólo te he escuchado cantarla dos veces, cuando la grabamos y… Cuando…

— Es suficiente Giselle, no abriremos con eso. — Dijo Elsa impidiendo que la mayor pudiera completar su oración, había sonado algo ruda, incluso había hecho que la pelirroja retrocediera un paso y escondiera la mirada en el suelo.

— Lo siento… — Se disculpó con la voz ahogada la tecladista.

— Ah…. — Elsa suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello hacía atrás. — No, yo lo siento… Es sólo que no quiero tocarla sólo así… No quiero hacerlo si… Si ella no está para oírme. — Elsa terminó por decir, consiguiendo una compresiva pero triste sonrisa por parte de su compañera.

El primer Álbum de Frozen Heart y con el que saltaron a la fama, contenía una canción donde Elsa no apoyaba solo la voz de Flynn, si no, una pieza que era interpretada únicamente por su voz. Y los fans se sentían extrañados de que semejante canción, jamás fuera tocada en las presentaciones en vivo, y siempre hacían lo posible por que alguna vez la agrupación se animara a tocarla, pero nunca ocurría.

El cielo se pintaba oscuro, de pronto había una fila kilométrica por fuera del auditorio donde Frozen Heart se presentaría, había un montón de jóvenes con pancartas, afiches gigantes, grupos de chicas haciendo porras, e incluso varios reporteros que hacían la nota del primer concierto de la banda en la capital después de la salida de su último álbum.

Y en medio de toda esa multitud, Hans aparcaba el auto, despidiéndose de su hermana y su amiga.

— Por favor, no quiero sólo un autógrafo, debe ser su autógrafo ¿Si? — Recordó el pelirrojo a su hermana.

— Ya, ya, la tecladista. — Dijo Anna mientras introducía el CD en su pequeño bolso.

— Siento mucho esto Hans, de haber sabido que eras tan fan como yo habría hecho lo posible por conseguir otra entrada. — Se disculpó Rapunzel, sobando el brazo del mayor de los Blaze.

— No te preocupes, a Anna le hace falta saber de lo que se ha perdido todo este tiempo. — Sonrió Hans, terminando por despedirse de ambas jóvenes, pidiendo que lo llamaran apenas estuvieran fuera y así poder recogerlas. Las llevaría por supuesto a la casa de la rubia sol, para que su padre no sospechara nada sobre el supuesto retiro de meditación.

Para fortuna de ambas, los boletos VIP permitían pase directo al auditorio. Donde ya se encontraban un par de personas más, en las primeras filas, que hablaban con demasiada emoción sobre la banda. Hablando de sus canciones favoritas, sus álbumes favoritos, en que les dirían cuando el concierto finalizara y pudieran hablar con ellos.

Rapunzel no tardó en hacer amigos, pero Anna se sentía un poco desubicada, no podía entrar con facilidad en la conversación, porque simplemente no sabía nada de FH. El tiempo transcurría a pesar de todo, la gente con entradas vip ya estaba en sus asientos, e incluso aquellas personas que tenían entradas en áreas normales ya estaban siendo introducidas. Sólo era cuestión de algunos minutos más para que todo empezara, Rapunzel estaba más que lista para gritar, pero justo en ese momento a su pelirroja amiga le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Rapunzel no quería moverse de su asiento por nada, no soportaría que el espectáculo empezara y no estar ahí, por lo que Anna le dijo que no se preocupara, ella podría ir sola y volver sin problema.

Pero ya había pasado poco más de un cuarto de hora desde que no había podido volver. Estaba perdida entre pasillos, entre señalamientos, cuando se encontraba con miembros del staff estos le decían que el tiempo estaba encima y no podían atenderla, nadie tenía idea que era una espectadora, nadie le indicaba que se había perdido y que estaba muy lejos de donde debería estar.

Cansada, Anna recargó la espalda sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos y lentamente se fue deslizando hacía abajo, se había rendido, nunca pensó que se perdería en un lugar así, pero era realmente grande y siendo sincera no frecuentaba sitios así, era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto y seguramente la última, no se estaba llevando para nada una buena experiencia, se sentía completamente desubicada, sentía que no estaba donde debía estar. De pronto la puerta de final de pasillo se abrió.

Por inercia Anna dirigió la mirada hacía ahí, pudo ver un grupo de ¿Maquillistas? Eso parecía, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, parecían estar apresurados, caminaban alrededor de una persona, alguien que no podía ver bien, pero no había que ser un genio para saber de quién podría tratarse.

Anna tragó largo, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí sin que nadie le dijera nada? Seguro que esa persona era uno de los miembros de la banda, y ella ni en cuenta, si conseguía salir con suerte de ahí podría ir a donde Rapunzel y contarle, aunque en realidad estaba más interesada por preguntar como volverse a su asiento. Anna caminó hasta un hombre con una diadema de auriculares con micrófono, aunque el hombre estaba apurado, Anna le rogó ayuda. Haciendo que de pronto los maquillistas se detuvieran y miraran hacía ellos.

— ¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Dijo el hombre incrédulo, mirando el gafete de Anna, que la anunciaba como espectadora VIP. — Esta seguridad es pésima. — Se quejó el hombro voceando por el micrófono a algún elemento de seguridad.

— No, no, no, no… No piense que estoy loca, yo no quería llegar hasta aquí, fue un accidente, sólo quiero volver a mi asiento ¿Podría… Podría decirme… Cómo? — Anna le suplicó al hombre, quien no parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarle. Pero entonces una tercer voz intervino en la conversación.

— Haz que la devuelvan a su asiento.

— ¿Ah? P-Pero Elsa… Ha violado los reglamentos de… — El hombre trató de justificarse, pero la guitarrista sólo apretó los labios mirándole mal.

— Quiero decir… Seguro, ya mismo me encargo de eso, por favor perdona las molestias. — El hombre inclinó el rostro, disculpándose en seguida, al parecer el carácter rudo de la rubia era algo contra lo que nadie quería enfrentarse.

Anna quedó con los labios a medio abrir, mirando a aquella chica rubia que de pronto, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, sus ademanes de súplica se congelaron en el aire, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de la guitarrista. Sin explicarse por qué, su rostro de pronto ardió, sintió las mejillas hormigueando, un noséque en el estómago, que la hizo quedar en completo estado de trance, más aún cuando de pronto aquella chica se atrevía a devolverle la mirada y susurrar.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí… — Dijo Elsa mirando con una emoción intensa a Anna, quien no supo descifrar de que se trataba. — Me alegra… — Dicho eso, Elsa tan sólo se dio la vuelta, siguiendo el camino al final del corredor, dejando al grupo de maquillistas asombrados, mirando a Anna como si no fuera de este mundo, pues jamás habían oído a la rubia dirigir palabras como esas a otra persona.

Anna vio la espalda de Elsa perderse tras la siguiente puerta y en seguida al resto de estilistas seguirle el paso, el hombre a quien había pedido ayuda la invitaba a seguirlo para devolverla a su asiento, pero Anna no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

— Giselle, Giselle… Necesito un cambio. — Elsa llegó apresuradamente donde la tecladista, quien hablaba con el encargado de los efectos de luz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás? Salimos en diez minutos. — Dijo con todo el aire de una madre la pelirroja mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Elsa.

— Necesito que abramos con la canción que querías. — Tragó Elsa, diciendo apresuradamente a Giselle. — Señor. — Ahora la rubia se dirigía al técnico. — Hay que hacer un cambio de luces… Aquí está la partitura, por favor, traté de seguirnos. — Elsa le dejó el papel en las manos al hombre de barba y luego se apresuró a ir en busca de sus amigos, para avisarlas del cambio.

El técnico miro confundido a Giselle y esta sólo asintió dirigiéndole una mirada que sugería comprensión, pero sobre todo aceptación. La banda abriría el concierto con una canción diferente a la que estaba programada.

— Cielos ¿Dónde estabas? Me asusté. — Dijo Rapunzel, quien ya tenía una camiseta con la cara de Flynn Rider, un par de tubos con luz led de colores azules y las iniciales "FH" en las manos.

— Si… Se nota. — Sonrió Anna, aún consternada por lo que había ocurrido. Pero en realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, un par de minutos pasaron tan sólo cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

El público expectante guardó silencio. Aunque podían oírse murmullos emocionados que trataban de predecir lo que ocurriría. En el escenario parecía haber siluetas moverse, acomodarse, pero no había seguridad de se trataban de miembros del staff o por fin de la banda.

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad un haz de luz fue iluminando el centro, pudieron escucharse muy en el fondo fuertes gritos de emoción, apenas la luz se hizo más precisa y dejó al descubierto la identidad de la persona sentada en un banco al centro del escenario, con una guitarra amaderada sobre las piernas y un semblante sumamente serio.

El rostro agachado de Elsa se alzó sólo un poco, miró hacía el gran público que tenía en frente, gradas y gradas llenas, iluminadas por luces azules, observó a toda esa multitud inquieta y muy alterada, gritando, aplaudiendo, haciendo todo lo posible por demostrar cuan intensa era su emoción por estar ahí. Pero bastó sólo un movimiento de Elsa para cambiar el ambiente.

La rubia alzó el dedo índice sobre sus labios y el sonido "shh" fue esparcido por cada rincón del auditorio gracias al micrófono que tenía al frente. Y así, de poco en poco, segundo a segundo, el auditorio quedó nuevamente en silencio, la luz se fue atenuando hasta dejar todo nuevamente en penumbras. Pero de pronto, en medio de la oscuridad el sonido suave de una guitarra se hizo presente, haciendo que el público se mordiera el corazón, soportando no gritar, tratando de mantener la calma, de cumplir el deseo de su ídolo de guardar silencio, pues los fanáticos no tardaron nada en identificar el sonido de esas notas, esa guitarra, esos acordes, era sin duda, la canción que Frozen Heart nunca habían tocado en vivo y ahora lo harían.

Lentamente la luz del centro volvió a nacer, cubriendo a Elsa de un platino azulado, muy parecido al de la luna. Una cortina densa de humo empezó a hacerse del suelo del escenario. Y de pronto la rubia volvió a alzar la mirada, pero esta vez, con un único objetivo. Había oído que Anna tenía asiento preferencial, así que su mirada buscó entre las primeras filas aquel rostro pecoso, ese par de trenzas rojas, esos ojos azul celeste, que no se podrían encontrar en ningún otro lado. Bastaron un par de segundos para que pudiera encontrarla, y sintió perfectamente como su mirada y la de la espectadora chocaron, sin pestañear si quiera, la voz de Elsa empezó a acompañar el sonido tranquilo de su guitarra.

" _There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

 _Same old tired lonely place"_

Su mirada sobre su mirada, su voz contra el micrófono, sus dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra, y en su rostro esa expresión que parecía gritarle algo, que no podía entender. Ese fino rostro disfrazado de seriedad, estaba hablándole, esa voz había empezado a cantar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por conseguir alcanzar a Anna, por atravesar su alma, por hacerla sentir lo que su propio corazón sentía en ese instante.

La pelirroja sintió el cuerpo entero temblarle ¿Lo estaba imaginando? ¿La estaba mirando a ella? ¿No había alguien atrás quizá más interesante? El corazón de Anna se estremeció, no conocía a aquella chica, ni en publicidad, ni en televisión, pero y entonces… ¿Por qué sólo verla y oírla cantar le hacían sentir de ese modo? De un modo que ni si quiera podía explicar.

Elsa cerró los ojos por un momento, sólo era ella en el escenario, el público empezaba a mover sus luces de un lado a otro, algunos teléfonos celulares empezaban a alzarse, meciéndose de izquierda a derecha como tratando de seguir el ritmo suave de la canción.

" _Walls of insincerity,_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your face"_

La música continuó, pero la voz de Elsa hacía una nueva pausa, sus ojos estaban cerrados todavía, no parecían querer abrirse, estaba cantando con el corazón. En su mente se pintaban los recuerdos de lo que ella misma cantaba. Se veía entre personas, con tan sólo un par de años menos que ahora, con el cabello cubriéndole la frente en un modesto fleco, gente acercándose, queriendo conversar con ella, incomoda, tratando de evitarlos, tratando de huir con cortesía, cuando de pronto en medio de la gente se encontró con un rostro sonriente, un rostro pecoso que reía con un grupo de personas, un rostro que tan sólo a segundos de haber encontrado devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron, la habitación parecía haberse vaciado cuando esos ojos celestes se posaron sobre su mirada. Aquel recuerdo, de pronto se veía más nítido, más claro, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, la guitarrista pudo recrear la escena en su mente sin problema alguno.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, encontrándose con que tal y como en su recuerdo, tenía encima suyo esa inocente y desconcertada mirada, y así, sin perder el contacto visual, continuó.

" _All I can say is it was_

 _Enchanting to meet you"_

La voz de Elsa se difuminaba lentamente en la última palabra, sus ojos se mantuvieron puestos en los de Anna, y sin detener el retroceso de recuerdos que tenía tan sólo al verla ahí frente suyo, al sentirse envuelta por esa canción que describía el momento en que su suerte cambió para siempre.

En los recuerdos… La divertida conversación que la pelirroja parecía estar teniendo, pasó a segundo plano. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los Anna a metros de distancia, su ceño se frunció y su cuerpo se giró en dirección al de la rubia. Como si tratara de reconocerla. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta de a quien miraba, los pies de la pelirroja se movieron solos, disculpándose a medias con las personas con las que estaba y así empezar un impreciso andar entre las personas, haciéndose espacio entre otras conversaciones, entre chicas y chicos con bebidas en la mano, hasta que por fin se encontró de pie frente a Elsa.

La rubia volvió a mover los labios y un nuevo verso parecía dibujarse en ellos.

"Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me"

El público estaba tan conmocionado, mordiéndose el alma de fanáticos, muchos se cuestionaban porque Flynn Rider era el líder vocal, si Elsa tenía una voz tan angelical, suave y dulce, que hacía que todos se mantuvieran en silencio, susurrando si acaso la letra de la canción que suponían jamás podría presenciar en vivo.

" _The playful conversation starts_

 _Counter all your quick remarks_

 _Like passing notes in secrecy"_

Como fotografías Viejas, los recuerdos de Elsa se mantenían vivos con cada nuevo verso, se veía a ella misma sonriendo, con Anna al frente, quien con la risa más pura e inocente se atrevía derretir sin si quiera saberlo, la coraza congelada con la que había resguardado su corazón.

" _And it was enchanting to meet you_

 _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"_

Con una expresión sumamente fija, Elsa mantuvo la mirada en Anna, quien había caído hipnotizada en el canto de la rubia, con las manos hechas un nudo contra el pecho, los labios a medio abrir, los ojos enfocando sólo esa perfecta y rubia figura, las mejillas quemándose y el corazón latiendo lenta y tortuosamente.

Como previniendo que se veía el coro de la canción, la batería empezó a sonar atrás, una guitarra eléctrica y algunos vagos acordes creados por el teclado se unieron al final, cuando la canción parecía abrirse a un tinte más sensible y al mismo tiempo más fuerte. El haz de luz que cubría a Elsa de pronto se hizo más grande, como un flash, que mientras se atenuaba dejaba ver al resto de miembros de la banda tocando sus respectivos instrumentos, Flynn con la guitarra eléctrica entre las manos, un micrófono al frente, apoyando a Elsa a pronunciar el color, Giselle al otro lado, con la mirada fija en las teclas, Kristoff tras hechos, haciendo sonar con toda su fuerza el golpe en sus tambores. Y la multitud sintiendo así el permiso de volverse loca.

" _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you"_

Ahí estaba nuevamente Elsa, dejando el corazón el su canción, dejando que los recuerdos pintaran el escenario perfecto entre ella y la única espectadora por la que le importaba ser escuchada. Se veía volviendo a casa, tras haberse despedido de aquel hermoso e infantil rostro pecoso. Recostada sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y un sentimiento que hacía lava en su corazón, sin poder quitar de sus pensamientos cada palabra, cada gesto, y cada mirada de Anna.

"The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

"Hey, it was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

Recuerdos y más recuerdos, de ella con aquel viejo uniforme, que por mera rebeldía se negaba a usar apropiadamente. Sin usar el saco del instituto, con la corbata bastante floja, los primeros botones de la camisa deshechos, el fleco cubriendo su frente, aquella falda corta, aquella pareja de cascos, el sonido del motor de su vieja motocicleta. Rompiendo el aire, manejando a gran velocidad, un par de manos tímidas haciéndose de su cintura tras ella.

El perfume de Anna, su voz, cada momento después de haberse encontrado aquella noche. Y todo lo que había ocurrido después, cada escena se repetía con flashes entre sus pensamientos. Su corazón volvía a latir con la misma intensidad, cantando esa canción, y sabiéndola en frente suyo.

Repitió el coro un par de veces más, dejando el alma en cada nota, dejando sus sentimientos expuestos por primera vez en mucho tiempo frente a la persona que representaba todo el auditorio en ese momento. Tantas veces soñó con que volvería a verla, con que de pronto un día como regalo del cielo, aquella chica estaría frente a ella, y así revivir el amor que había dejado durmiendo durante todo este tiempo.

Elsa bajó el rostro nuevamente, un cumulo de emociones estaba haciéndose de su pecho. Flynn era ahora pasajero centro de atención, demostrando que también tenía cualidades espectaculares para la guitarra eléctrica, haciendo sonar un pequeño solo de algunos segundos, mientras Elsa tan sólo se preparaba para retomar el cantó.

La rubia se puso de pie, mantuvo como pudo su trabajo con la guitarra acústica, ajustó el micrófono para que se elevara algunos centímetros más, y quedara justo frente a sus labios. Cerró los ojos como si contuviera el peor de los dolores, y así retomar el canto.

" _This is me praying that_

 _This was the very first page_

 _Not where the story line ends_

 _My thoughts will echo your name_

 _Until I see you again_

 _These are the words I held back_

 _As I was leaving too soon_

 _I was enchanted to meet you"_

La música empezaba a atenuarse nuevamente, y lo único que se mantenía vivo, era el sonido vago de su guitarra, aquellas notas con las que había empezado la canción y que nunca habían perdido su ritmo durante todo el curso de la presentación.

Elsa abrió los ojos, tragó largo, sintiendo que de alguna forma sus ojos empezaban a hacerse agua, tenía miedo de perder la voz en medio de la canción, las siguientes líneas habían sido compuestas con su alma, con su corazón, cada palabra estaba dedicada con fuerza hacía Anna, era un mensaje importante, un mensaje que se había vuelto en la súplica de cada noche antes de dormir, soñando con el día en que volvieran a encontrarse.

" _ **Please don't be in love with someone else**_

 _ **Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

Con dolor en la garganta, Elsa cantó, mirando con suplica hacía los ojos de Anna, mirando casi con dolor y sufrimiento, rogando mientras cantaba.

" _ **Please don't be in love with someone else**_

 _ **Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

El verso se repitió dejando a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, porque esa voz le dolía, porque su corazón se oprimía de ese modo tan terrible contra su pecho. Por qué… ¿Por qué quería subir al escenario y responder que simplemente no podría hacerlo, responder ante esas suplicas, responder y deshacer esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de esos perfectos y claros ojos azules?

El coro se repitió nuevamente, tan fuerte, tan emotivo, haciendo que todo el auditorio coreara la canción, la letra resonaba en los oídos de Anna, la gente cantaba con fuerza, gritaba, lloraba, el sitio estaba completamente encendido, los sentimientos de Elsa no eran los únicos a flote en ese momento, la multitud se estaba entregando por completo a la canción, a sus ídolos, sin duda más de uno relacionaba sus propias vivencias con semejante letra.

Sin entender por qué, la primera lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Anna, siguió otra, y otra, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas, no… Sólo mantuvo la mirada sobre Elsa, y Elsa sobre Anna.

Las luces empezaban a apagarse, de nuevo sólo había un aro de luz cubriendo a Elsa, quien repetía con un muy vago apoyo de la batería tras suyo, el último verso de la canción.

" _ **Please don't be in love with someone else**_

 _ **Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, era lo que más deseaba, desde el día en que la conoció, hasta ahora, no temía más a nada… Pero si a imaginarla enamorada, imaginarla esperando por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

Las luces se apagaron completamente, y miles de gritos se hicieron uno, aplaudiendo, reforzando, dejando el alma en las ovaciones. Había sido la mejor manera de abrir el concierto, había personas a punto de llorar, fanáticos muertos de impresión, fanáticos llenos de tantas emociones que no podrían describirlas.

Pero entre tanta gente, no había sentimientos como los golpeaban el corazón de Anna, confuso, descontrolado ¿Qué había significado todo eso? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué…? ¿Por qué?

CONTINUARA…

 **\- REVIEWS -**

 **Danae Endemyon.** Yeah baby, but… Don't worry… I won't make her life hard, thanks, see you son, thanks for reading.

 **A-little-death-for-you** Me intimidan mucho tus comentarios, a veces no me siento a la talla, haha, pero quiero que sepas que me esfuerzo. Este fic pretende no tener tanto drama como I Almost Do, quiero hacerlo más fresco y más cómico, pero bueno, a veces se me sale el romance corta venas, así que espero que puedas entenderme. Y debo decir que he fangirleado un poco sabiendo que también eres swiftie. ¿No amaste Bad blood? My godness… Como puede ser tan hermosa. En fin… Mil gracias por seguir el fic, espero vernos pronto.

 **Madh-M** Tengo el maravilloso talento de escribir mientras hablo con vos. Deberías intentar desarrollarlo también, tenes que esforzarte más en eso. Gracias por interesarte por el fic, no sé si vaya a ser lo que te guste, por que si me dejas adelantarme un poco… Bueno Elsa es una bad girl, y… Ya te he hecho odiarla antes, así que no se si tu pobre corazón pueda resistirlo de nuevo, aún estas a tiempo de alejarte.

 **Crhismas-Machine** Mi buen Carlos, gracias por interesarte por esta historia, pienso que puedes leer lo que sea y te va a gustar de todos modos, haha, quiero decir cualquier tipo de temática, quizá me quivoque aunque espero que esta historia no sea la excepción.

 **TheSleepyKnight** Debo decirte que me sorprendí un montón cuando ayer casi en seguida de leer tu review para IDA, me llega la notificación de que hay review tuyo en WD también, haha. Eres una lectora muy apreciable. No te preocupes por Hans y me atrevo a decir que tampoco por Giselle, no espero jugar al triangulito amoroso esta vez, así que anda con cuidado. Ah y por cierto, sobre la información de Giselle en IDA, si, tuviste que ver, muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	3. Nuestra Historia

_Hola, quiero disculparme porque he tardado un par de años en actualizar, tenía planeado hacerlo el finde semana, pero se me juntaron proyectos, un horrible resfrío y demás. En compensación les traigo un capitulo largo._

 _¿Saben? Me imagino a Frozen Heart como una banda super chic y super indie al mismo tiempo, en este capítulo menciono algunas canciones como You Only Live Once de The Strokes, Float On de Modest Mouse y Can't take my eyes off you (Versión Muse), para que se den una idea del tipo de música que me imagino que tocarían, haha._

 _Y bueno el capítulo se ahoga en ELSANNA, sé que se preguntan qué onda con Anna, porque no tiene idea, y todo eso. Pueden ir haciendo sus conjeturas, pero por favor no me quiten la oportunidad de sorprenderlos._

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA**

— ¡Buenas noches… Oslo! — De pronto las luces se encendieron vivamente, no en azul si no en algo parecido a naranja-amarillo por encima de la banda, y la voz de Flynn saludando a toda la audiencia, tan sólo hizo que esta enloqueciera más justo después de que la canción de apertura terminara.

La gente estaba vuelta una marea de emociones fuertes, gritando, aplaudiendo, silbando, saltando, agitando con fuerza las pancartas, luces y cualquier cosa, esperando ser vistos por sus ídolos, sin importar cuán lejos o cerca del escenario estuvieran.

Las grandes pantallas que se encontraban tras la banda de pronto sólo enfocaban a Flynn, mientras el staff ayudaba a los demás miembros a acomodarse para el siguiente performance. El trabajo de Flynn era recibir a la gente, entreteniéndola un poco hasta que el escenario estuviera listo de nueva cuenta.

— Wao… No pensé que fuera a venir tanta gente… Sobre todo porque trajimos a Kristoff. — Dijo burlón el castaño, mirando de reojo hacía donde la batería, provocando algunas risas por parte del público, de pronto las cámaras se enfocaron en el rubio que daba un trago a una botella de agua mineral, el chico fruncía el ceño en disgusto, haciendo que Flynn terminara por disculparse. — Ah, vamos amigo, sabes que te amo, y todo el público también… No más que a mí, pero siéntete dichoso. — El vocalista volvió a reír junto con parte del público, aquel que amaba su carisma y su forma de expresarse, sin mencionar su sofisticado atractivo; entre toda esa ovación de gritos, Rapunzel no podía contenerse, mientras que Anna hacía lo posible por buscar entre los movimientos en el escenario a Elsa, esperando hacer contacto visual de nuevo.

— En realidad nos sentimos muy felices de verlos a todos ustedes aquí hoy, porque nos gusta mucho divertirnos y esperamos que se diviertan mucho con nosotros. — Decía Flynn mientras se paseaba hasta el centro del escenario donde ya no estaba Elsa, ahora la rubia había tomado el lugar del joven, habiendo cambiado la guitarra acústica por una eléctrica. — Y bien, sé que esto no es necesario, pero… Estamos empezando y más vale presentarnos ¿No? — La gente respondía a Eugene como si fueran una misma, miles de "SI", gente asintiendo y aplaudiendo afirmativamente. — Ustedes saben… El gigantón de allá — Señaló el castaño mirando de reojo hacía atrás, donde se encontraba Kristoff rodeado de tambores, discos. — ¿Lo ven? ¡Exacto el del cabello de Barbie! Denle por favor un aplauso a nuestro grandulón ¡Kristoff Bjorgman!

El rubio no tardó en auto presentarse, haciendo retumbar con las baquetas los tambores, los discos, de una forma asombrosamente veloz y perfectamente rítmica, haciendo que el calor del ambiente aumentara aún mucho más. Y tras un final estruendoso, y a pesar de ello bastante limpio, acercar los labios al micrófono que colgaba a su izquierda y decir.

— Ya escucharon a la hermanastra más fea, ¡Divirtámonos hoy! — De nuevo el público parecía volverse loco en risas por los malos chistes que usaban sus integrantes para bromear entre ambos. Flynn sólo señaló al rubio y luego se paso el índice por el cuello como si lo estuviera amenazando por tal chiste, pero lo dejó pasar como si nada en tan sólo unos segundos, cuando proseguía a presentar al siguiente miembro de la banda.

— Dejando las cosas feas de lado, por favor reciban a nuestra bellisisisisisima telcadista… — Exagero moviendo los hombros y haciendo temblar la mano que señalaba hacía la pelirroja de la banda. — Gi-Gi-Gi-¡Giselle!

Las pantallas ahora dejaban ver el sereno y sonriente rostro de la pelirroja, quien saludaba a todos con un súper delicado movimiento de manos, para luego acercarse al micrófono y decir. — Gracias por venir, espero que lo pasemos bien, y que sepan disculparnos por cualquier cosa inapropiada que escuchen, vean o huelan aquí. — Inclinó la cabeza provocando risas una vez más entre la multitud sin si quiera pretenderlo. Y es que parecía que algunos fans recordaban aún muy bien cuando el líder había soltado una bomba de olor como regalo de cumpleaños a Kristoff en una de las presentaciones a las afueras de la ciudad.

—. . . — Eugene balbuceó de forma torpe tratando de ignorar lo dicho por Giselle y prosiguió a presentar al siguiente miembro. — Pasémonos a cosas que huelan mejor ¿Han olido a nuestra guitarrista? No sé cómo hace siempre para oler a chocolate con hierba buena… Un aplauso para la diosa del corazón congelado ¡Esa Wind! — Presentó Eugene, y con seguridad se sintió que la emoción del público se intensificó casi en un doble de lo que había logrado el vocal al presentar a los elementos anteriores de la agrupación.

Chicos y chicas estaban locos, haciendo resaltar sus camisas con el rostro de la rubia, sus pancartas con frases como "Elsa te amamos", "Elsa por siempre", "Elsa hazme un bebé", por mencionar algunos casos. Más a diferencia de Kristoff o Giselle, Elsa no dirigió palabras especiales al público sólo alzó la mano derecha sin ondearla o moverla respondiendo a las aclamaciones de forma seria.

— Uff, ese saludo me congelo ¿Y a ustedes? — Flynn rió un poco, mandándole un beso a Elsa y luego prosiguió a presentándose el mismo. — Y yo, soy el fabuloso, guapo, audaz, astuto y despampanante mente sexy ¡Flynn Rider! — El castaño alzó las manos esperando recibir las mismas aclamaciones que sus compañeros, que a pesar de su vanidad no se hicieron esperar.

Para ese entonces, ya todo estaba en posición, para continuar con la siguiente canción, Flynn estaba devuelto en su usual posición al centro, Elsa a la derecha, Giselle a la izquierda y Kristoff detrás de ellos, con el emblema de Frozen Heart justo tras él.

— Empezamos ultra románticos… Así que… ¿Qué tal algo para alocarnos un poco? ¿Hm? Esta canción la escribió Gi cuando estaba ebria, ¡Y no es broma! — Dijo Eugene mientras se hacía del micrófono con ambas manos.

En una de las pantallas se veía a una avergonzada Giselle negando con las manos, y en otra a Eugene divertido por la reacción de la pelirroja, era la misma de siempre.

— Preparense, esto es… ¡You Only Live Once! — Dijo Flynn, y en seguida un cambió de luces menos estático y animado se hizo presente sobre el escenario, casi al mismo tiempo en que Elsa y Kristoff iniciaban un divertido ritmo, uniendo el sonido de la batería y guitarra.

En tan sólo unos segundos Giselle y Eugene se unieron el sonido, la gente en efecto empezaba a cantar aquella animada canción, saltando, alzando los puños, y animándose al mayor nivel posible.

Rapunzel, quien parecía estarlo pasando increíble de pronto al voltear a un lado se dio cuenta de que Anna parecía estar más bien apagada, la música era buena, realmente lo era, pero sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja se sentía consternada y hasta cierto punto vacía.

— Anna, por favor… — Grito Rapunzel contra el oído de su amiga para que pudiera oírla, la tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. — No pienses en nada, sólo disfruta el momento ¡Anímate! — Dijo la rubia sol sin estar segura de que podría estar preocupando a su amiga, pero a pesar de ello, consiguió sacar una sonrisa de su rostro, pequeña pero sonrisa al final. Rapunzel sonrió cómplice y volvió la mirada al escenario sin soltar la mano de Anna, incluso alzándola para que brincara y gritara con ella. Anna se sintió un poco cohibida, pero le bastó ver como una chica arrojaba algo muy parecido a un sostén al escenario, cuando su vergüenza termino. Todos estaban encendidos, disfrutando, y es que aunque no frecuentara ese tipo de música, no podría negar que la voz de Rider era hipnotizante, y el sonido de los instrumentos juntos hacían saltar el corazón de cualquiera. Así que sin cuestionarse más, Anna se dejó llevar y se volvió en un alma más, parte de aquel incomparable festejo.

Elsa, quien había estado vigilando a Anna, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo cuando de pronto lo vio divirtiéndose, y sin que nadie lo notara, de pronto la rubia parecía estar más animada, más eufórica, se esforzaba mucho más porque cada nota resonara perfecta, porque sus dedos no fallaran nada contra las cuerdas, las partes en las que intervenía un solo suyo con la guitarra, no dejaba espacio para errores, con una habilidad que quizá sólo podría compararse con los grandes de las cuerdas, Elsa dejaba claro que sabía perfectamente bien lo que hacía.

El concierto parecía ir perfecto, parecía estarse convirtiendo en el mejor de muchos, las bromas, las ocurrencias de Flynn, las tocadas improvisadas entre los miembros, las canciones clásicas de la banda, las del nuevo álbum, la afición, el ambiente, las anécdotas que de pronto la banda contaba entre canciones, diciendo como había nacido tal composición o a que les recordaba, esos detalles hacían a Frozen Heart una banda sin duda muy cercana a sus seguidores.

— Algunos lo sabrán otros no, pero… Elsa y yo nos conocemos desde niños… Y hubo una ocasión… Cuando recién conseguía mi permiso para conducir y yo estaba súper emocionado, Elsa llegó del instituto aquel día con una amiga… Yo quería ser el "hermano mayor" modelo y les dije que podíamos dar un paseo… — Eugene contaba, ya con algo de sudor en la frente, sin la chaqueta con la que había empezado el concierto, estaba más acalorado con cada canción.

Elsa quien permanecía en su sitio, con la mirada en su amigo, empezaba a sonreír un poco, apenas perceptiblemente, sin que el castaño terminara la historia, ella misma ya podía verla entre sus recuerdos. Y aunque usualmente no le gustaba que el mayor contara historias de su vida, en esta noche en especial, no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

— Al parecer Elsa y su amiga no habían tenido un buen día… A Elsa le habían llamado la atención en la escuela, y la otra chica había sido castigada por su padre… Yo me sentía tan de buen humor, que estaba seguro de que podría ayudarlas a mejorarlo. — El castaño parecía querer reír, recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día. — Yo era un principiante, así que me volé quizá algunos altos, cuando paramos a cargar combustible, la amiga de Elsa empujó por accidente una hilera de harlies, y sus dueños eran motociclistas barbones y rudos, tuvimos que huir sin pagar la montaña de chatarra que íbamos a comprar en la tienda de autoservicio, nos perdimos todo ese día… Ellas estaban preocupadas por que no sabíamos cómo volver… Era muy tarde y no teníamos idea de donde estábamos. — Continuaba Eugene, como si pudiera ver la cara de preocupación de Elsa y la chica de la que hablaba, una vez más.

Mientras el vocalista contaba la historia, Anna sin darse cuenta, se había estado recreando todo lo contado, como si la chica que los acompañaba aquel día fuera ella misma, no lo hizo de forma intencional, simplemente al inicio de la anécdota su mente había empezado a trabajar sin poder evitarlo.

— A pesar de todo lo malo, mi buen humor hacía lo posible por no extinguirse… Hasta que sin quererlo, estampe toda mi defensa contra una patrulla… — Eugene negó con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, y sin evitarlo Elsa hizo casi lo mismo; era de ese tipo de recuerdos que jamás imaginarías que se volverían divertidos, porque en el momento en el que lo viviste estabas deseando que la tierra te tragara. — El oficial se bajó, nos habíamos salido sin pagar el combustible y la chatarra, teníamos a una manada de motorizados locos detrás, estábamos perdidos, era muy tarde, yo tenía a mi cargo a dos menores de edad y además nos acababa de conseguir bronca con un policía… ¿Pero, saben qué? — Eugene ajustó el micrófono más a sus labios y prosiguió. — En realidad ese oficial nos ayudó a volver, y sobre el golpe dijo algo como "Oh, está bien chicos, sólo conduzcan con cuidado" — El castaño hizo una pequeña pausa y dio un trago a su botella con agua. — A veces pensamos que las cosas resultaran realmente mal, pero… Siempre hay un lado bueno… Así es como Elsa me ayudó a crear esta canción… Esto es Float On. Por favor, disfrútenla.

Así nuevamente las luces encima se movían jugando con la música, los miembros de la banda tomaban una vez más ese involuntario aire profesional, y se hacían uno con la canción, Giselle movía los dedos contra el teclado a razón del ritmo, Eugene movía la cabeza mientras cambiaba como tratando de darle fuerza al sentido de la canción. Elsa movía los pies contra el suelo en un ritmo preciso, como si pisoteara frente a ella cada vez que la voz de Eugene sonaba rasgada, Kristoff se mantenía 'tranquilo' por detrás, el sonido de la batería no resultaba ser tan fuerte en esta pista.

— Estamos muy felices… Y muy agradecidos… Esperamos vernos pronto, y no perder nunca su apoyo, por ustedes es que estamos aquí. — Decía Giselle, siendo ella siempre quien hacía las despedidas a punto de tocar la última canción del concierto. — Gracias Oslo, por esta estupenda noche… Nos despedimos con esta canción del último álbum… Can't take my eyes off you…

Sin duda, esta última canción y la de apertura fueron las más coreadas en toda la noche, la gente estaba sin duda muy contenta, aunque nadie quería que terminara, nadie quería despedirse, y nadie quería dejar de estar en medio de ese intenso ambiente. Habían pasado poco más de dos horas y media y la presentación debía terminar.

A las afueras del auditorio había ya montones de fanáticos que se mantenían a los alrededores, compartiendo números con personas que recién habían conocido, compartiendo las fotos y vídeos que habían conseguido tomar, hablar de la experiencia que habían tenido. Sólo las personas con pases vips permanecían dentro, haciendo fila fuera de camerinos, esperando su turno para conocer a la banda, tomarse algunas fotos, conseguir autógrafos, e incluso dar obsequios que habían llevado para los miembros.

En total eran treinta personas con boletos preferenciales, así que pasaban en grupos de diez en diez, el segundo grupo ya había salido, súper emocionado, con afiches, CDs, e incluso la piel firmada por los integrantes de Frozen Heart. Era el turno del grupo donde Anna y Rapunzel estaban, Rapunzel estaba ensayando una forma de saludar al vocalista sin perder la razón y dejarse llevar por los nervios, se estaba muriendo con cada paso que daba hacía la puerta, donde ya los primeros fanáticos del último grupo entraban. Y aunque la rubia sol estaba nerviosa, no era la única, Anna también lo estaba. Es decir… Entrar ahí sería ver de frente a la rubia guitarrista, encararla, y tratar de enfrentar ese mar de sentimientos que la habían atrapado desde antes de que el concierto empezara.

La sala estaba adornada por varios sofás, algo de bebida e incluso botana encima de la mesa de centro. Miembros del staff y hasta de seguridad alrededor por cualquier incidente no esperado. La banda estaba de pie recibiendo con un saludo de mano a cada fanático y luego simplemente los invitaban a sentarse. Anna y Rapunzel eran las últimas de la fila. Ya habían entrado, Anna sin si quiera esforzarse se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, quien a pesar de estar saludando a los primeros fans en entrar, había estado mirando a la puerta, esperando ansiosa a por la aparición de la pelirroja.

Pero esa unión de miradas duro apenas una fracción de segundo, Anna no se sentía preparada, timbró el hombro de Rapunzel, haciendo que esta saliera de su trance por ver a Flynn Rider.

— ¿No es guapísimo? — Preguntó muerta de emoción la rubia sol, pero Anna no estaba para responderle. En cambio dejó los CDs que Hans le había dado para pedir el autógrafo de Giselle en los brazos de su amiga y se disculpó en voz baja.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto, por favor, pide los autógrafos de mi hermano por mi ¿Si? Te esperaré afuera. — Dijo Anna dándose la vuelta, dejando perpleja a su amiga.

Pero no sólo a Rapunzel, Elsa alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio a Anna romper la fila, girándose y caminar hacía la salida, abandonando la sala. Nadie se había percatado de ello, más que la misma guitarrista, así sin terminar de saludar a todos los fans, Elsa rodeo el sofá y caminó apresurada a la salida.

— ¿Els? ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Eugene, haciendo que todos de pronto miraran hacía la rubia confundidos.

— Yo… Debo ir al sanitario, volveré en seguida. — Se disculpó y salió corriendo, dejando a fans y a la misma banda parpadeando sin entender.

— Bueno… Cuando uno tiene que ir, tiene que ir. — Dijo Kristoff alzando los hombros como tratando de explicar la premura de su amiga.

Al salir, Elsa en seguida miró de un lado a otro, tratando de descifrar por qué lado el pasillo la pelirroja había huido, sin saber cómo elegir su camino, clavo su penetrante e inquisidora mirada hacía un empleado de limpieza, que entendido lo que la rubia quería saber sin si quiera pronunciar una palabra. El hombre tomó una postura completamente firme, como la de un cabo ante la presencia de su general, acto seguido señaló hacía la derecha, que era la dirección que Anna había seguido al salir corriendo de camerinos.

Elsa apenas agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y emprendió su carrera hacía Anna, no era el camino hacia la salida, más bien el camino de vuelta al escenario, pero tratándose de la pelirroja, Elsa supo en seguida que quizá había sido un error suyo. Hubiera reído de tratarse de una circunstancia diferente.

La guitarrista, corrió y corrió, hasta que las luces de los pasillos y salas contiguas desaparecieron, de pronto una modesta oscuridad la estaba rodeando, Había llegado justo al ahora completamente vacío backstage. Iba a regresar, quizá se había equivocado de camino, pero entonces miró bien, al extremo contrario del escenario se encontraba Anna sentada, con la mirada perdida en la nada, las manos apoyadas sobre el piso del escenario y los pies tambaleantes de adelante hacía atrás.

Era una escena demasiado enternecedora, pero la rubia tuvo que apretarse el corazón y reprimir sus ganas de correr y abrazarla desde atrás. Al contrario, caminó con sumo sigilo hasta quedar a un lado de la pecosa pelirroja, quien parecía no tener idea de que hacía unos segundos su soledad había sido rota por quien menos esperaría.

Anna sólo esperaba que Rapunzel le llamara, viniera por ella, se fueran a casa y todo terminara de una vez, pero ingenuamente, ignoraba que ese no sería para nada el panorama que pintaría su noche.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? — La voz de Elsa rompió el silencio, y la quietud de Anna, quien se sobresaltó mirando hacía la rubia, y sin quererlo empezó a balbucear.

— Y-Yo… B-Bueno... T-tu… E-Eh… — Anna trataba de darle coherencia a sus incompletas palabras con ademanes, que no servían de nada, porque también resultaban mostrarse incompletos, apresurados y pausados.

— Tomaré eso como un "sí". — Dijo Elsa formando una vaga sonrisa de lado mientras se acomodaba junto a Anna, sin guardar mayor espacio entre ambas. Llevando a los niveles más altos los nervios de pelirroja.

Anna ahora había desviado la mirada hacía el frente, sus pies habían dejado de moverse, sus palmas se apretaban fuerte contra el suelo, terminando por hacerse puños, su corazón latía al mil por hora, sus labios se habían tensado, no sabía a donde mirar, que decir, o si debía decir algo, como moverse o si debía moverse, no había diferencia entre una llama que temblaba a razón del frío viento y Anna nerviosa por la presencia de Elsa.

Pasó un minuto, para Elsa quien pensaba en cómo debía acercarse después de todo. Muchas veces había preparado un discurso de hojas y hojas enteras para decirle a la pelirroja cuando la volviera a ver, pero ahora todas esas palabras se le habían olvidado. Sólo quería decirle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, lo bien que le sentaban esos colores, ese aire vagamente maduro que había aparecido en su rostro al pasar de los años, y sobre todo hacerle saber que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que se vieron.

Claro que, sólo de ver a Anna y cualquiera notaría su nerviosismo, por lo que Elsa sabía que decir todas esas cosas la harían sentir incomoda, abrumada, inquieta, más nerviosa… Así que, la guitarrista comprometida a vencer al silencio en esa pequeña disputa, habló nuevamente.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — Dijo sin mirar a Anna.

— ¿Ah? — Reaccionó de pronto girando el rostro hacía la rubia.

— El concierto ¿Te ha gustado? — Explicó, devolviendo la mirada con suavidad hacía Anna.

— Ah… — Se perdió un momento en los ojos opuestos, pero casi en seguida recobró la consciencia cambiando su punto de vista hacía el frente una vez más. — C-Claro… Es decir… Yo... Yo no suelo oír música así… Tampoco frecuento lugares de este tipo, pero… P-Pero me ha gustado… Realmente… Tú eres… Quiero decir… Ustedes son increíbles...

— Gracias… — Elsa respondió sin borrar su casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y con miedo a que el silencio volviera a dominar, prosiguió. — ¿Hubo… Alguna canción que te gustara especialmente? — A pesar de saber la respuesta, preguntó, quería oírlo.

— A-hm… — Para controlar sus nervios, los pies de la pelirroja retomaron aquel infantil vaivén, mientras miraba pensativa hacía las gradas vacías. — Es difícil… Todas han sido realmente muy buenas… P-Pero… — La voz de Anna se hizo más tímida, y casi un poco más baja, su mirada se pasó al suelo, y las puntas de sus pies empezaron a chocar una con la otra. — Supongo que… Que tu canción… Quiero decir… La… L-La canción de apertura… Fue la que más me ha gustado…

— ¿Porqué? — Atacó Elsa casi en seguida, mirando con sus afilados zafiros los celestes de Anna.

— Porque… Porque… No parecía una canción, parecía… Más bien… Una historia… — Concluyó Anna, mirando aún las puntas perfectamente lustradas de sus zapatos, chocar entre sí.

— Una historia… — Elsa quería sonreír, había escuchado eso antes. — ¿Qué clase de historia? — Preguntó inclinando el rostro un poco más hacía el lado de Anna. Quien volteó como reacción ante la cercanía, encontrándose directo con ese par de azulados ojos, que parecían haberla hechizado porque de pronto no podía mirar a otro lado, o si quiera moverse.

— De… ¿De amor? — Preguntó Anna, más que afirmar.

— Así es… — Elsa asintió, elevó la mano derecha hacía el rostro de Anna y acomodarle el flequillo que seguro se había desordenado mientras corría. — Y dime… ¿Qué relata la historia? — Preguntó con la misma serenidad de antes.

— La historia… — Anna se dejaba hacer, sus músculos perdían fuerza, aquellas partes de su cuerpo que se habían tensado ya no lo estaban más. Sus sentidos no estaban más a la defensiva, parecía que su principal tarea era perderse el rostro ajeno, y la tarea secundaria era hacer lo posible por darle sentido a sus palabras y responder la pregunta hecha por la rubia.

— ¿Si, Anna? — La rubia se acercó un poco más, buscando en los orbes celestes la respuesta.

Antes de preguntarse cómo es que aquella chica sabía su nombre, o porque de pronto la atmosfera se había vuelto tan íntima, Anna cambió su objetivo principal. Quería responder esa pregunta, de verdad quería dar una respuesta apropiada. Así que, cerró los ojos, ignorando la cercanía que tenía con la otra y en su mente empezó a reproducir la canción nuevamente. Y como si se tratara de relatar una historia que ya conocía, empezó a decir…

— Es la historia de… De dos personas… — Empezó Anna, apretando los puños contra el suelo, temerosa a que la historia que había imaginado no tuviera que ver con la canción. — Que… Se encontraron una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro…Y más veces… Compartieron el mismo tiempo, los mismos lugares, los mismos caminos, pero nunca… Una sola palabra. — Anna se humedeció los labios, la simple canción le había hecho crear toda una historia en su cabeza. — Eran personas desconocidas… Dos extrañas… No era sencillo acercarse y decir "Hey, hola" — Aún con los ojos cerrados, sabiéndose mirada por la guitarrista. Empezó a sentir un par de suaves caricias contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró con la mirada quieta y devota de Elsa contra su rostro. El blanquecino y terso dorso de la mano derecha de la rubia estaba siendo usado para dejar apenas perceptibles roses sobre su piel. Jamás se había sentido tan 'apreciada' como en ese instante.

— Te escucho, Anna. — Con un tono de voz que podría caer en la categoría de susurro, Elsa le hizo saber a la pelirroja que quería oír lo que seguía.

— S-Si… — Anna cerró los ojos, asintió un par de veces, y como si volviera a concentrarse inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. — Sin… Sin embargo… Hubo una noche… Una noche especial… Que en principio no parecía tener nada de eso, "especial" habría sido el último adjetivo… Con el que aquellas desconocidas se habrían referido a esa fiesta, antes… Antes de encontrarse… — Anna asumía ya, que las protagonistas de aquella historia eran chicas, dos, chicas, mujer por mujer. Y aunque en un contexto diferente al actual, jamás habría obviado una situación así, en este momento no había sido corregida y algo en su corazón le decía que estaba en lo correcto. — Por compromiso, obligación, fuera la razón que fuera… Ambas estaban ahí… Entre gente, música, conversaciones, risas… No era realmente divertido para ninguna, probablemente habrían estado deseando irse… Irse desde que pusieron un pie en ese lugar… Pero todos sus deseos por irse… Terminaron… Terminaron cuando por azares del destino… Entre luces, personas, bebidas, y demás… Sus miradas se encontraron… — Anna hizo una pausa, no sabía si estaba llevando su imaginación muy lejos, apenas estaba empezando con toda la idea que había creado en su mente. Pero ahí estaba Elsa para incitarle a que continuara, acercando su rostro aún más, hasta que ambas frentes chocaron.

El corazón de Anna dio un estruendoso latido, que quizá y sólo quizá podría compararse en intensidad al que dio el de Elsa tras atreverse a efectuar semejante acercamiento. Sin embargo, no hubo reacción de rechazo, no hubo alejamiento, la cercanía había sido bien aceptada.

— Sigue… — Pidió Elsa, susurrando y cerrando los ojos esta vez en compañía de la pelirroja.

— E-entonces… — A Anna le costaría un poco de más trabajo volver a sintonía esta vez, tenía el rostro de Elsa casi completamente pegado al suyo, casi podía sentirla respirar. Era más de lo que creía podía soportar. Aun así, trató de mantener la calma y continuar, con evidentes fallas traicioneras en su voz. — U-Una de ellas… Decidió dar el primer paso… Y-Ya estaba ahí… Era ahora o nunca… El destino… El destino le había estado interponiendo a aquella extraña en su camino… E-Era hora de responderle al destino… No había ensayado, planeado o premeditado un tema de conversación, un chiste, una pregunta, una situación… No había nada… Sólo sus pies moviéndose entre la gente, llegando hasta la desconocida y… Y Entonces… Sólo… "Hola" — La visión de Anna había cambiado un poco, se hacía más nítida cada vez, podía casi oír la música de fondo, percibir aromas, e incluso ver a las protagonistas de la historia.

— No fue fácil, no fue difícil… Sólo fue… De pronto reían, reían juntas, se explicaban cosas, se contaban otras más, hacían bromas entre palabras, se sentían cómodas, llenas, felices…La pesadez de la noche había desaparecido, la música de pronto no parecía tan mala, el ambiente, la gente, todo había sido remodelado de pronto, el panorama de cada una había cambiado… Tan sólo por una persona. — Y ahí estaba Anna, imaginándose así misma con la guitarrista, sentadas en alguna vieja terraza, hablando, riendo, haciendo señas, muecas, jugando… Siendo ellas mismas como nunca lo habían sido con nadie. — La noche no era eterna… Y debieron despedirse… La despedida fue… Quizá… La peor parte de la noche… No sólo por el hecho de tener que terminar con el agradable momento, sino porque al decir "Adiós"… Parecía como si en los labios de ambas, se escondieran tímidas las palabras "Fue encantador conocerte"… Y así… Sin decir lo que realmente querían al final… Así terminó aquella noche… — Anna entreabrió sus ojos con lentitud y sin separarse, murmuró. — No es una historia con un final feliz…

— Pero si ese no es el final… — Respondió Elsa, rebuscando con su mano derecha la de Anna, y con lentitud forzarla a entrelazar sus dedos. La pelirroja por alguna razón, no opuso ni la menor de las resistencias. Su cuerpo estaba frágil, débil, ligero, muy ligero. — Te ha faltado una parte…

— Me ha faltado… ¿Cuál? — Preguntó Anna, correspondiendo el agarre entre dedos.

— Por favor… No te enamores de nadie más…— Respondió Elsa, entreabriendo los ojos también, buscando en seguida la mirada de Anna.

— Y-Yo… — Anna trató de decir algo que tuviera lógica entre todo lo que ocurría, pero Elsa la interrumpió.

— Por favor… No tengas a nadie esperando por ti… — Usando los fragmentos de aquella canción como disfraz a sus desesperadas suplicas, esperando que la historia pudiera tener un final diferente, una final en el que sus peticiones fueran escuchadas.

— No podría…— Respondió Anna, respondió lo que quiso responder en medio de la canción, lo que quiso decir irracionalmente mientras escuchaba aquella interpretación. Había desconectado su cerebro a sus labios, y ahora parecía ser el corazón el que demandaba las palabras sin ninguna clase de razón encima. — No podría hacerlo… — Negó vagamente, rosando la punta de su nariz con la ajena.

Elsa no supo definir si fue aquel peligroso rose entre narices, o aquella sincera respuesta la que la hizo reaccionar como lo había hecho. De esa forma tan repentina, ¿Brusca tal vez? Simplemente no lo había resistido, su rostro se ladeó lo suficiente como para hacer que ambas bocas compactaran y sí. La guitarrista esfumó toda la distancia que había entre sus labios, hasta que estos se unieron como piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con sorpresa, levantó la mano libre para apartar a la guitarrista, pero como si esta pudiera adivinar sus movimientos aún con los ojos cerrados. Sujeto la muñeca de Anna y la mantuvo presa en el aire. Llevando a cabo una disputa de fuerzas entre sus brazos, mientras que sus labios, permanecían juntos uno a uno. Cuando Elsa se dispuso a avanzar, profundizando aquel beso, moviendo con lentitud y casi dulzura sus labiales contra los ajenos, fue de pronto cuando… Anna flaqueó, la determinación que tenía por alejar a la guitarrista parecía nula, de pronto… Su antebrazo fue cediendo ante el empuje de Elsa, hasta bajar completamente, rindiéndose por completo ante el beso que le ofrecía la rubia.

Anna no sentía que su cuerpo reaccionara, sentía la boca de Elsa hacerse de la suya sin poder hacer mucho a favor, y mucho menos en contra. Era incapaz de negar que eso era lo que había deseado en alguna parte de su corazón, pero también lo era de aceptar que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera real, o en su defecto correcto. Le había mentido a su padre, había dejado sola a Rapunzel, se había hecho ajena de los autógrafos de su hermano, había iniciado una conversación extraña con una extraña, había aceptado un acercamiento extraño de una extraña, había estado imaginando cosas extrañas con una extraña, y ahora se encontraba siendo besada ¡Por la misma extraña!

De ninguna manera podría estar bien. Aunque para Elsa las cosas eran diferentes. La rubia sentía en el pecho esa flama que sólo Anna era capaz de encender, en medio de muros del más grueso y afilado hielo. Una pequeña llama empezaba a arder. Elsa podía sentir ese calor que nadie más nunca le había provocado. Se podría derretir ahí mismo, en los labios de Anna si eso fuera posible. Podía revivir cada instante con ese rose entre labio y labio, como si su vida junto a Anna pasara en cámara rápida en colores sepia.

Pero así como empezó… Terminó.

Un par de apresurados pasos se escucharon acercarse. Anna sobresaltada se separó, mirando asustada en dirección a donde se oían aquellos pasos. Elsa sin quererlo desvió la mirada también. Podrían ser técnicos, empleados de limpieza, nada importante, pero al parecer a Anna la presencia de cualquier persona además de ellas en ese momento la alteraría de sobre manera.

Elsa notó la inquietud de la más joven, se puso de pie se subió el zipper de la chaqueta y extendió la mano derecha hacía Anna.

— Vámonos. — Propuso con determinación, mirando hacía Anna.

— P-Pero ¿A dónde? — Miró la mano con duda sin ponerse de pie.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Respondió Elsa uniendo una vez más pupilas con pupilas.

— Sí. — Anna no necesito más, para sujetar la mano de la guitarrista, ponerse de pie y dejarse guiar por ella, corriendo rumbo a una salida que jamás habría encontrado por si sola.

CONTINUARA…

 **\- REVIEWS -**

 **TheSleepyKnight** **.** Hola, cuanto tiempo sin leernos, jaja, te voy a pedir muchísima paciencia por que, rayos… Me encantan las intrigas, y al igual que en IAD, sólo tengo las ideas en el aire, y no me decido por una hasta que me convenzo de que sea la mejor, o en su defecto de que tu me ayudes a decidir lo que pasara en la historia sin darte cuenta, haha.Aclararé las cosas con Anna, pero de poco en poco, dejaré pistas y ustedes podrán ir jugando a los detectives. Y Hans… Quiero un Hans bueno, déjalo ser fangirl haha. ¡Saludos!

 **Tomoyo-neechan** **.** Ah, que halago, gracias por seguirme, eso me dice que estoy haciendo algo bien ¡Saludos!

 **Crhismas-Machine** **.** Me pone de buen humor saber que alguien disfruta mis chistes de tipo badumm tss, haha, aunque debo decir que sobre todo me intriga mucho el hecho de que este fic te recuerde a un aspecto de tu vida ¿Pasaste algo asi? ¿Eres un rockero empedernido? Pasame unos tips, haha, sinceramente yo soy completamente ajena a este ámbito, soy mala en música y en cualquier instrumento. Pero mi mejor amigo una banda, y es por ellos que sé apenas algunas cuantas cosas. Gracias por seguir el fic y por tus buenos comentarios, como siempre se aprecian!

 **LaMafer** **.** Seguro que estas molesta por que he actualizado hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo te guste también, creo que de los tres que he escrito este es mi favorito de momento. ¡Saludos!

 **Madh-M** **.** Creo que se me da bien cambiar la perspectiva que tiene el lector sobre el personaje de un momento a otro, aprovecha estos primeros capítulos donde ves a Elsa así, por que realmente no tengo pensado dejarla así por mucho tiempo. No haré un drama intenso de este fic, como te dije alguna vez pretendo que sea algo más ligero, fresco, tranquilo. Más de entretenimiento que de cualquier otra cosa, gracias por el comentario. Saludos.

 **m-vampire18** **.** Gracias por apreciar I Almost Do, ya hasta me arrepiento de haberlo terminado, por ahí entre reviews me sugirieron hacer al menos un one shot sobre como serían sus vidas después del final, quizá lo haga, cuando tenga tiempo haha. En cuanto a Anna aquí, vas a tener que ser muy paciente, iré soltando detalles poquito a poquito. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar Saludos!

 **A-little-death-for-you** **.** Me acostumbraré al aura sombría que envuelven tus coments, lo prometo. Y bueno Hans… Siempre es malo, y la verdad es que con la primera impresión que da en la película es con la que me quiero quedar al menos para Wildest Dreams, Y te parezca sorprendente o no, no me gusta tanto que enamoren a Elsa/Anna de otra persona… Es decir, yo podría jugar con un triangulo amoroso, pero que las únicas que siempre se correspondan sean Elsa y Anna. Así que bueno no querría cargarle a Elsa un amor fallido, sólo quiero a Anna en su historia y sólo Anna. Eres buena deduciendo así que imagino que ya iras armando las piezas. Gracias por el review y por leerme ¡Saludos!

 **Galleta.** No me digas hahaha, se supone que no quiero escribir Drama en este fic y me sales con esto, creo que no nací para hacer comedia-romantica - se mata-


	4. Nuestra Historia II

_Hola, realmente tenía pensado dejar la situación de aclaraciones del pasado para un poco más, pero… Bueno, se me antojo escribir algo. Como muchos podrán haber deducido, Anna y Elsa se conocen de antes._

 _Cuando estaba planeando el fic, hice una división de acontecimientos entre lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y en su presente, desde cómo se conocieron, como se enamoraron y tal. Así que en ese momento, o mejor dicho en este capítulo el panorama es ligeramente distinto._

 _Tengo planeados al menos uno o dos capítulos más en este ambiente, para aclarar las cosas, y después nos regresamos a la temática actual. Ya saben como me gusta cambiar de contexto abruptamente, haha._

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA II**

\- 6 AÑOS ATRÁS-

— Ah… Wind… — Suspiró un hombre bonachón, con traje, corbata y una barra sobre el escritorio con el título de "rector". — ¿Qué haré contigo?

— Hm. — Una Elsa joven y completamente despreocupada, respondió alzando los hombros con indiferencia mientras miraba hacía la ventana.

— ¿Sabes que estas a punto de perder el curso? Es tu último año, necesitas calificaciones excelentes para salvar tus asignaturas ¿Eso no te preocupa? ¿No piensas en tu futuro? ¿En conseguir ingresar a una buena universidad? ¿Realmente no te preocupa? — Insistió el anciano, apoyando incluso los puños contra el escritorio. Se sentía frustrado, conocía el potencial de la rubia y le molestaba que no fuera aprovechado.

Saltarse las clases, ignorar las tareas o trabajos en escolares, eran actividades comunes en la vida de la joven Elsa. Ella realmente no sentía interés por sus estudios, a pesar de que disfrutaba leer, los textos del curso jamás le llamaban la atención; leía sólo aquello que conseguía atrapar su interés, documentos que en ocasiones estaban por encima del nivel del programa de estudios, también se le daban las matemáticas, era siempre el puntaje más alto en las pruebas, cosa que no le servía de mucho, porque el incumplimiento en las demás actividades bajaban notablemente sus calificaciones, consiguiendo apenas pasar con los puntajes mínimos para la aprobación.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, Wind? — Dijo un poco irritado aquel hombre, al notar que como siempre la chica tenía las manos metidas en el saco del uniforme, los hombros encogidos, y la mirada puesta en cualquier cosa menos en él. — No entiendo porque siempre te comportas del mismo modo, siempre que alguien trata de ayudarte no sabes agradecerlo, no aprovechas las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida, si tu madre te viera justo ahora… ¿Qué pensaría de ti? — Señalaba el hombre cada vez más indignado.

— Sabe que la dependencia dejara de pagar mis estudios cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, ¿cierto? — Respondió Elsa esta vez, girando el rostro hacía el rector, mirando directo a sus ojos. — Y, no sólo mis estudios… Sino cualquier otro tipo de gasto de manutención… Que un trabajo de medio tiempo sirve apenas para pagar la matricula a una buena universidad, o en su defecto para pagar algún alquiler barato. — Elsa se inclinó hacía el hombre, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y junto apenas un poco las manos. — Dígame… ¿De qué me servirán mis calificaciones cuando está sola allá afuera?

El hombre tragó largo, era cierto, en algunas semanas más Elsa cumpliría dieciocho años. Estaba en su último año antes de la universidad, y ese sería el último periodo durante el que la dependencia donde era alojada se haría cargo de sus gastos escolares y de manutención. La vida para niños sin padres no era muy sencilla, y aunque desde que perdió a su madre cuando niña, el orfanato en el que había sido ubicada había hecho lo posible por asignarle un nuevo hogar, los problemas de conducta siempre hacían que la pequeña y rubia niña no durara mucho en una familia. Como un juguete defectuoso, era devuelto siempre, desde siempre había sido vista como una "chica problema", incluso entre los otros niños del orfanato era vista con cierto temor, solía estar sola. Nadie tenía realmente intenciones de ser su amigo, ni en la dependencia ni en la escuela.

El único que se atrevió a amistar con la rubia, y por mero accidente, fue un chico un par de años mayor a ella, un bribón engañoso y burlón, que tenía un historial de conducta parecido al de Elsa, Eugene Fitzherbert.

—…— El hombre exhaló, abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, sacó un folder con un par de hojas añadidas a él y lo dejó caer frente a la chica. Se puso, de pie, suspiró y le dio la espalda mirando hacía la ventana.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó con cierta acidez la rubia, sin si quiera tocar los papeles.

— Míralo por ti misma. — Respondió quedamente el rector.

— Egh… — Elsa suspiró con fastidio, incluso rodo los ojos, y como si no tuviera otra opción, tomó el folder, lo abrió y deslizó los ojos de izquierda a derecha con rapidez, tratando de averiguar sin rodeos de que se trataba. Como primer reacción, su ceño se frunció con extrañeza casi confusión. Alzó la mirada al rector, pausando un momento la lectura. — ¿Esto es…? — No terminó la pregunta, simplemente bajó de nuevo la mirada, cambió la hoja, y luego cambió la siguiente hasta terminar el documento, inspeccionó una vez más la portada, las cabeceras y tras corroborar que era lo que parecía, preguntó. — ¿Qué significa esto?

— Como has leído ahí, se necesita un promedio mínimo aprobatorio para ingresar, si no subes tus calificaciones no estarás calificada. — Respondió el hombre aún sin girarse.

— Si… Claro, lo leí, pero tal vez usted debería leerlo de nuevo, en especial el apartado de costos por examen de admisión y matrícula para empezar. — La rubia dejó caer nuevamente el folder sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando con molestia, sentía que el viejo se estaba burlando de ella.

— Hay posibilidad de ingresar con media beca pagada si apruebas con honores las evaluaciones de admisión. — Dijo el hombre girando medio cuerpo hacía Elsa.

— Sigue siendo mucho para mí, incluso para la dependencia… — Elsa negó y miró hacia otro lado sin deshacer el cruce de sus brazos.

— Hagamos un trato… — El hombre se quitó las gafas, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio con suavidad y dejó la mirada caer sobre la azulada. — Si subes tus notas, me comprometo a pagar la prueba de admisión… Y si consigues la media beca… Yo pagaré el restante… — Sentenció el hombre en un tono demasiado serio, tanto que abrumó a la chica ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Elsa alzó una ceja, y pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

— Se está burlando de mí ¿Señor? — Cuestionó la chica sin cambiar su posición.

—. . . — El hombre se enderezó nuevamente y alzó las manos mientras miraba hacía un lado y luego al otro al hablar, como buscando una respuesta. — No puedo andar por la escuela sin escuchar lo fantástica que estuvo "la tocada de anoche" en donde curiosamente tú siempre resultas ser la protagonista…

Elsa alzó ahora ambas cejas y dejó caer su espalda contra la silla, se sentía complacida de escuchar eso, es decir, sabía perfectamente lo popular que era entre los jóvenes del instituto e incluso de escuelas vecinas de grados superiores. Pero que alguien ajeno al círculo se lo dijera, resultaba enriquecedor para el ego.

— Demuéstramelo entonces Wind, demuéstrame que eres tan 'grandiosa' como todos dicen, demuéstrame que no estás jugando a tener una banda con el vago de Fitzherbert… O en todo caso… Demuéstrame que tus profesores tienen razón… Que sólo eres un problema, una adolescente conflictiva… Que lo único que tiene es pose y un mal carácter. — El hombre habló claro, conocía a Elsa y sabía que esas palabras suyas eran como gruesos cinceles que escribían la palabra "RETO" contra la muralla helada que Elsa tenía para todo.

— ¿Eso quiere? ¿Jugar? — Elsa se puso de pie, sonriendo con sorna. — Este bien… — Tomó el folder con la convocatoria de la beca, la guardó en su maletín, se acomodó el estuche desgastado de guitarra sobre el hombro y asintió un par de veces. — Juguemos. Espero que este acostumbrado a perder. — Así, la menor se dio la vuelta, caminando con determinación a la salida, giró el picaporte de la puerta y antes de dar un paso hacia afuera, desvió la mirada hacía el rector. — Y por favor, no mencioné de nuevo a mi madre.

Un portazo fuerte anunció la salida de la chica, el hombre suspiró, se sentó de nueva cuenta en su acojinada silla. Cerró los ojos, acariciándose nuevamente la sien derecha como si el dolor de cabeza se hubiese atenuado un poco. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y desvió con suavidad la mirada hacía uno de los cuadros que tenía colgados a la derecha.

Las generación de alumnos de su primer año como rector, ahí, podía ver a una joven castaña, con exactamente los mismos rasgos finos que poseía Elsa, esa postura recta y perfecta que aunque la rubia quisiera disfrazar con su rebeldía, le era simplemente imposible. Idun Wind; la estudiante más destacada de aquella generación, una joven amable, dulce, solidaria, gentil, tranquila… Todo eso que Elsa no era.

— A veces me preguntó cómo es que pudiste concebir a ese pequeño monstruo… — Dijo el hombre en una sonrisa ladeada, y luego negó, se acomodó los lentes de nuevo, pretendiendo atender otros asuntos que había dejado pendientes por conversar con Elsa. — Sé que puede… Ella puede… Es tu hija después de todo… — Río un poco a solas, mientras se perdía nuevamente entre papeleo, documentos, firmas y demás.

Ese día después de clases, e igual que siempre Eugene esperaba a Elsa fuera del instituto. Y así volvían juntos a la dependencia o algún sitio que el mayor tuviera en mente. El castaño volvía de uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, en total tenía tres y aunque ya no vivía junto a Elsa, sino en un muy modesto departamento junto con otro par de rubios y grandulones gemelos, también miembros de la banda, pues era ya mayor, dos años mayor a Elsa exactamente.

Antes de que Elsa se encontrara con su amigo siempre había un grupo de chicas rodeándolo, regalándole cosas, preguntando, ofreciendo, invitando, tratándolo como un verdadero rey. Para cuando Elsa lo saludaba y este devolvía el saludo, las chicas se despedían presurosas, imaginando, equivocadamente, que entre ellos dos pudiera haber algún vínculo romántico.

El chico llevaba consigo una vieja motocicleta, que aunque parecía lucir en buen estado, tenía ciertos fallos mecánicos. Pero que los dos habían conseguido pagar gracias al dinero que ganaban tocando por las noches los fines de semana. Si bien se turnaban para usar, Elsa nunca dejaba que Eugene condujera si iba con ella, detestaba ser la chica abrazada al chico en el asiento trasero, prefería que Eugene ocupara ese puesto.

— ¿De verdad te dijo todo eso el viejo? — El castaño alzó las cejas sorprendido. Para luego pasarse la muñeca por la boca y limpiar los rastros de pizza de las comisuras de sus labios.

— Lo haré comerse sus palabras. — Dijo Elsa con el ceño fruncido, para luego dar un sorbo a la pajilla de su soda.

— No me refiero a eso Els, es decir… ¿Él…? En verdad… ¿Pagaría todo? — Eugene seguía incrédulo, con los ojos abiertos sobre su rubia amiga.

— Eso dijo. Da igual… — Elsa alzó los hombros como restándole importancia.

— No, no, no ¡No da igual! Es la mejor escuela de arte que hay en el país… Si tú estudias ahí… Seguro que te harías de muchos contactos… Gente… Personas… Enlaces… Que podrían servir para hacer conocida a la banda… ¿Te imaginas? — Explicó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose el pasto del trasero, que le había quedado por estar sentado tanto tiempo en el césped.

— Hm… — Su argumentó puso a Elsa a pensar, sólo tenía la intención de probarle al rector que era mucho mejor de lo que pensaban, y que no era nada de lo que sus profesores decían, le importaba poco continuar con los estudios, a pesar de que la propuesta academica tuviera que ver con su pasión: la música. Elsa sólo quería demostrarles a todos que era superior. Pero ahora… Su amigo tenía un punto, un punto que la había hecho reflexionar repentinamente.

— Bueno… Sólo piénsalo ¿Sí? — Pidió el chico para luego empezar a recoger toda la basura de la comida rápida que habían comprado. Se habían detenido a comer en el parque frente al lago. — Debo volver ya, o me despedirán… ¿Quieres que te pase a dejar? — Preguntó el joven mientras se colocaba el casco, acercándose hacía la moro.

— No… Me quedaré un rato aquí… Allá no puedo tocar sin que me molesten. — Explicó la rubia mientras hacía chocar sus palmas casi como aplausos para librarse de las migajas que la pizza había dejado en sus manos. — No olvides llenar el tanque, mañana empiezan mi turno… — Señaló la rubia aún sentada en el césped.

— Se, se… — Respondió con desganó el chico. — ¿Cómo puedes hablarle tan mandonamente a alguien mayor, eh? Estas chiquillas… — Negó el chico mientras se montaba sobre el vehículo de dos ruedas. Insertó la llave, y tuvo que dar al menos cuatro patadas a la palanca de arranque para que el motor encendiera. — Chatarra bendita, sabía que no me fallarías... — sonrió contento, devolvió la mirada a Elsa y se despidió. — Te veo mañana ¡Estudia mucho y no hables con extraños!

Así el joven avanzó, dejando una nube de humo grisáceo en el aire, haciendo toser un poco a la rubia, quien abanicaba al frente para dispersar aquella molesta masa creada por el escape viejo de la moto.

— Tonto… — Fue todo lo que dijo al encontrarse sola, y luego simplemente suspirar.

Si bien disfrutaba la compañía de su amigo, mirar alrededor y encontrarse en soledad, con extrañamente una o dos personas paseándose por el gran parque, le causaba sin duda una gran tranquilidad. El único sonido que escuchaba era el de las aves, el viento, las hojas y ramas de los arboles moviéndose a razón de la brisa y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba.

A esa hora de la tarde, aquel sitio resultaba peculiarmente vacío, quizá porque era la hora en que la gente común se reunía con sus familias, o amigos para compartir el tiempo de la comida. Elsa sólo tenía a Eugene y eso parecía estar bien, aunque en ocasiones le resultaba imposible imaginar cómo sería si su madre nunca se hubiera ido. No dramatizaba pensando en ello, sólo, le gustaba imaginarlo.

Como solía hacer al estar sola en aquel sitio, sacaba la guitarra de su estuche, su libreta con notas, disfrutando de la privacidad que le ofrecía el paisaje en ese horario. Empezando a jugar con los sonidos, con los acordes, sin buscar nada en específico, sólo tocando, esperando deshacer así la tensión que se había conseguido durante todo el día.

Y no era hasta que la luz del sol se empezaba a pintar naranja sobre el cielo cuando sabía que era tiempo de marcharse, no por que quisiera irse, sino porque de llegar más tarde le llamarían la atención por enésima vez en la dependencia. Así que, con desgano se encargaba de guardar sus cosas, la guitarra, su libreta, el saco que odiaba llevar puesto y terminaba por llevar en el hombro opuesto al que cargaba el maletín y su guitarra.

Como siempre caminaba hacía la salida, sin mirar realmente hacía el camino, se lo sabía de memoria y prefería andar con la vista hacia arriba, mirando como algunas hojas amarillentas, naranjas y ámbar de los árboles caían a razón del viento, el aún no llegaba y a pesar de ello ya había rastros de él en el aire. Esos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba, cuando se encontraba a solas, disfrutando de los pequeños detalles que la naturaleza ofrecía, era tan reconfortante, los problemas del instituto, los profesores, la dependencia, todo desaparecía, era tan tranquilo…

Pero su caminata agradable fue abruptamente interrumpida por un choque, que la hizo retroceder varios pasos, casi a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. Aunque bien pudo sentir como sus cosas caían al suelo deslizándose de sus hombros. Por instinto, buscó su guitarra, la encontró en el suelo llena de hojas, abrió de prisa el estuche y corroboró que todo estuviera en orden, estaba desesperada por encontrarle un desperfecto, de ser así, el inútil responsable lo pagaría. Pero para su fortuna todo parecía estar perfecto, fue entonces cuando se molestó el mirar hacia el frente, a la persona con la que había chocado. Y ahí encontró a una chica más desesperada que ella incluso, verificando que su cámara no hubiese sufrido ningún daño, al corroborar que todo estaba bien, dio un suspiró inmenso de alivio, mientras pensaba "Gracias al cielo".

Aquella muchacha de cabellos que bien podrían confundirse con el color del cielo en ese momento. Aquella chica al parecer no había podido mantener el equilibrio y había caído sobre su parte posterior, alrededor de ella había rollos de cámara, incluso algunos negativos sueltos y hasta algunas fotos.

Elsa sintió pena por esa pelirroja, no le había visto la cara pero con verla desde arriba bastaba. Le había ido peor que a ella misma, tras recoger su maletín y colocarlo junto con su estuche en el hombro se inclinó hacía la chica y sin saber exactamente por qué, una pizca de algo llamado amabilidad la envolvió. Después de todo Elsa andaba mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba, se sentía culpable y responsable. Y así, empezó a tomar los rollos de cámara y meterlos en la que suponía era la mochila de la chica, sin si quiera buscar contacto visual sólo, ayudándola con el desastre provocado.

Aquella adolescente de rostro pecoso, cabellos naranjas, ojos celestes y un tinte aniñado en el peinado, era en efecto… Anna, la joven Anna de tan sólo dieciséis años de edad. Quien miraba estupefacta la escena, con las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, las rodillas juntas y la boca abierta. Mirando a la rubia ayudando a recoger sus cosas. No se podía mover, no podía pestañear ni si quiera podía hablar. Todo su rostro se había coloreado por un abrazador tono rosado, que delataba el cumulo de sangre que se había concentrado en él, especialmente sobre sus mejillas.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía con tanta fuerza, que temía que la rubia pudiera oírlo, pero esta parecía no prestar atención, en realidad sólo quería ayudar y luego volver a casa. Pero cuando ya no había más negativos o rollos que recoger, Elsa prosiguió con las fotos, estaba a punto de tomar la primera cuando entonces, de pronto Anna reaccionó, alarmándose repentinamente, adelantándose a los movimientos de Elsa y tomar la fotografía primero.

De pronto la pelirroja se vio ahí, tomando una a una las fotos, con una velocidad que sólo podría compararse con la torpeza de sus acciones. Elsa quedó con las manos en el aire, alzando la vista para encontrarse por primera vez con aquel pecoso rostro. Anna sintió la mirada encima suyo y por impulso se atrevió a devolverla.

Sus ojos chocaron impetuosamente, tal y como lo haría un iceberg contra un poderoso remolino de fuego, sacando vapor y un sonido seseante e intenso tras el choque. No fueron cinco segundos, ni si quiera cuatro, probablemente sólo tres, suficientes como para que cada una pudiera grabar el rostro de la otra en su mente.

Anna fue la primera en huir la mirada, el iceberg había deshecho el remolino de fuego, este había escapado temeroso ante la imponencia del monumento congelado.

La pelirroja se apresuró a recoger el resto de fotografías, guardarlas en su carpeta y luego ponerse de pie apresuradamente. Elsa imitó su acción, levantándose con mayor calma, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de Anna, examinándola de pies a cabeza, desde las hojas que se habían añadido a su rojo cabello, hasta las que estaban sobre su ropa, que podría jurar había permanecido impecable hasta ese entonces.

Anna se acomodó la mochila, se abrazó a su carpeta y miró completamente avergonzada a Elsa, quería hablar, disculparse, no parecer una demente frente a ella, pero sus palabras simplemente no salían. Sentía sus labios entreabrirse, pero su voz la estaba traicionando, no funcionaba, por mucho que lo intentara.

Elsa la miró confundida, y al mismo tiempo, también quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo trago largo, inclinó su cabeza hacía ella como si se disculpara, como si se despidiera, no sabía cómo, pero fue lo único que hizo.

Elsa se alejó algunos pasos, con el ceño arrugado, tratando de entender que había sido todo eso, se sacudió el flequillo en el que también tenía algunos trozos de hojas cautivos. Siguió caminando, y por alguna razón sintió el deseo de mirar hacia atrás. Lentamente giró el rostro sin detener su caminar y se encontró con aquella chica, mirando hacia ella también, pero que tras haber sido atrapada infraganti giró el rostro de inmediato, pretendiendo haber estado mirando algo en el suelo.

Elsa devolvió la mirada hacía su camino, bajó también el rostro y sin entenderlo sonrió por lo bajo, de todas las veces que había visitado aquel parque, era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa chica, de hecho la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan peculiar como ella.

Sin decir o hacer más siguió su camino de regreso a la dependencia, aquel día había vuelto de un humor tranquilo, se tomó la molestia de responder los saludos de los otros chicos y de sus superiores, cuando en realidad sólo solía saludar a los niños. A pesar del encuentro con el rector, y de los habituales regaños de sus profesores, el día tenía algo de pronto que lo hacía parecer no tan malo. Y sin darse cuenta, en la cena, en la convivencia y antes de dormir, el encuentro con la pelirroja se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Probablemente por tratarse de un evento inusual, ya que nunca se encontraba con gente en ese sitio, también por la extraña disculpa ofrecida por la chica, o tal vez por lo exageradamente recta que lucía su ropa, quizá por el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, el rosa de sus labios, o lo dulce que se escuchó su voz a pesar de hablar con tanta premura.

Por una o por otra razón, ahí estaba esa desconocida, paseándose descaradamente en la mente de la rubia, sin que esta pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto en volver los viernes, ah? — Preguntó un Adgar sin cabellos canos, y ligeramente más vigoroso. — Deberé enviar de nuevo un chofer por ti.

— Padre, por favor… Es viernes… Los… Los chicos de mi edad, se relajan un poco después de clases…— Explicó Anna, ocultando su mochila tras la espalda con un pésimo disimulo. — Rapunzel me invito… Y-Y bueno yo…

— Anna. — El hombre alzó una ceja incrédulo, se acercó a su hija y le quitó los restos de hojas y ramillas que tenía en el cabello y parte de la ropa. — Me gustaría que el tiempo que usas para salir y tomar fotografías lo usarás para leer los libros sobre economía europea que te obsequie, no encontraras mejores tomos que los que he escogido para ti, cariño. — Terminó de decir el hombre, acariciando el mentón de su hija.

— Los estoy leyendo padre… Pero… Quisiera usar algo de mi tiempo libre para esto… ¿E-Esta mal? — Preguntó, mientras miraba al hombre con una expresión lastimera.

— Ah… No, Anna, no está mal… Sólo no dejes que esto sea convierta en algo más que un hobby. — Pidió el hombre, algo cansado de que su hija se distrajera entre pasatiempos que él no creía útiles.

— No lo haré padre… — Aceptó Anna con un aire de resignación en la voz.

— Bien, ve a lavarte, casi es hora de la cena. — Dejó un beso en la cabeza de su pequeña hija y la vio partir rumbo a su habitación.

Y así, como cada viernes después de volver de la biblioteca, Anna había visitado el gran parque de la ciudad, había caminado justo hacía ese lado del lago donde solía sentarse aquella rubia, que esperaba hasta que el muchacho castaño partiera para así sacar su guitarra y regalar acordes al viento con sus cuerdas.

Una vez más estaba ahí, en su cuarto de baño, aquel que sólo era iluminado por una luz roja, con el tapón puesto sobre el lavamanos y a medio llenar con agua, sacando una a una, las fotografías húmedas que ponía a colgar frente al espejo, en las que al pasar los segundos empezaban a dibujar formas, sombras, líneas, que parecían tener siempre la misma protagonista. Esa chica de cabellos rubios, con ese flequillo cubriéndole la frente y esa tranza cayendo siempre sobre uno de sus hombros, ese uniforme desalineado, camisa blanca con los primeros botones desechos, una corbata roja, floja, falda oscura y un saco del mismo color que por alguna razón, nunca cubría el cuerpo de esa chica con pinta rebelde. Esa que por coincidencia una tarde apareció en su cuadro de captura mientras fotografiaba paisajes en el parque y que… Desde entonces, había sido la única razón por la que volvía a ese sitio, esperando encontrarla ahí, a pesar de que ya había notado que sólo los miércoles y viernes parecía pasar tiempo en ese lugar.

— Ah…— Suspiró la pelirroja recargada sobre el muro del baño, mirando alrededor, todas las fotografías colgadas, donde el escaso veinte por ciento resultaban ser de paisajes, y el resto, fotos en las que la chica rubia aparecía. Anna negó bajando la mirada, cerró sus puños subiéndolos hasta debajo de su pecho y presionarlos un poco contra ella misma. — ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Anna? Pareces una demente… ¿Cómo es que esto llegó tan lejos? — La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacía su mochila, encima de ella su carpeta, misma en las que había dejado las fotos que cayeron esa tarde. — Si ella las hubiera visto… — Anna negó cerrando los ojos queriendo espantar esas ideas de su cabeza. — Esto… Tiene que parar Anna, o perderás la cabeza… Si no es que… La has perdido ya…

Era una locura, ese hábito suyo era una locura, lo sabía, no era normal. Más allá de andar tras una persona, como un acosador, o delincuente, tomar fotografías de esa persona en todos los ángulos posibles; el hecho de que esa persona fuera una chica… Era más extraño, considerando que Anna también lo era.

Aquel encuentro con su enigmática y extraña favorita, la había alterado demasiado. Pensar en la simple idea de que un día aquella rubia cuyo nombre desconocía, algún día pudiera atraparla con las manos en la masa, descubrirla siendo fotografiada, o que por descuido su extensa galería fuera descubierta. Sabía que las cosas no podían continuar así, algún día tendría que detenerse o las fotos no serían suficientes, verla de lejos sería demasiado poco para lo que su extraña obsesión empezaría a necesitar. Debía parar, lo sabía.

Después de aquel encuentro, pasaron cerca de dos o quizá tres semanas, en las que Elsa a propósito, caminaba por los alrededores del parque en lugar de sólo permanecer sentada en su sitio después de despedir a Eugene. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de visitar aquel lugar en días lunes, martes y jueves. Pensando que tal vez aquella pelirroja no estaría solo merodeando por ahí en miércoles y viernes. Pero a pesar de ello, no parecía haber rastros de ella, era extraño que la rubia se preguntara por esa desconocida. Ni si quiera había intercambiado palabras con ella, pero por alguna razón se imaginaba que un día de pronto en el parque iba a volver a verla, y quizá esta vez podría preguntar su nombre y decir el suyo. Pero los días seguían pasando y no había nada, tampoco es que se muriera por que ocurriera, pero había una espinita dentro suyo que no la dejaba librarse de aquel pensamiento.

Aunque irremediablemente al pasar el tiempo, cada vez pensaba menos en aquella chica. Después de todo había asuntos realmente importantes en los cuales centrar su atención. Por ejemplo, el nuevo reto que había marcado con su rector. Los profesores no se lo ponían fácil, les parecía injusto que de buenas a primeras Elsa quisiera subir sus calificaciones, así que le ponían algunas trabas y dificultades; pero la rubia no iba a rendirse, era una joven determinada y cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. Así que estaba dispuesta a esforzarse más de lo necesario para cumplir su cometido.

— ¿La biblioteca Els? ¿En serio? — Preguntaba Eugene con un aire de frustración en la voz, las manos elevadas a la altura de su pecho a punto de convertirse en puños. — Pero… Pero… Es martes de Cine… ¿Con quién se supone que iré? — Chillaba en un tono bastante aniñado el chico.

— Creo que tienes muchas opciones. — Decía Elsa, acomodándose el casco encima. Ya estaba encima de la moto, hoy no cargaba la guitarra, sólo su maletín que por primera vez en mucho tiempo llevaba libretas de las asignaturas, con la correa atravesándole el pecho y el saco atado a su cintura y su trenza cayendo por la espalda. — Tú fuiste el que me animo a esto después de todo…

— P-P-Pero… — Era cierto, él le había dicho aspirar a aquella universidad le haría bien a la banda. Y si Elsa quería ser aceptada debía estudiar, subir sus notas y prepararse para las pruebas. Por eso es que había decidido hacer de la biblioteca del centro su nuevo lugar más visitado. — ¿Qué haré sin ti?

— Sobrevivirás... — De una sola patada contra la palanca, Elsa encendió la motocicleta. — Te veo luego… — Y así, dejó atrás a su amigo en solo un par de segundos, con todo y su pataleta de niño pequeño.

Si bien Elsa no era del tipo de chica que amara los lugares de estudio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era necesario hacer uso de uno de ellos, además que Arendelle a pesar de ser una ciudad modesta, contaba con una de las bibliotecas mejor abastecidas del país, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharla.

Esa tarde Elsa la pasó sentada entre un par de pilas de libros, tomando notas, haciendo apuntes, abstrayendo lo más importante de aquellos textos. Y descubrió, que el sitio no era tan molesto después de todo. En realidad era relajante, el silencio ayudaba mucho a la concentración. Si tenía duda sobre algo bastaba con buscar otro libro y enriquecerse más en medio de tanto conocimiento. Quizá y después de todo ese podría volverse uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Así, cuando el atardecer iba llegando, previniendo con su luz naranja que dentro de algunos minutos el sol se ocultaría, y la biblioteca misma llegaría a su hora de cierre. Fue cuando Elsa se encargó de devolver cada libro, preparar sus cosas y caminar rumbo a la salida. Las mesas cercanas estaban vacías, las personas que estudiaban como ella, se habían ido antes o también estaban entregando libros, se creyó la última persona ahí. Casi se sintió orgullosa de ella misma por parecer tan dedicada. Pero entonces, mientras caminaba entre mesas divisó una que aún tenía a alguien sentado y con un número igual o mayor de libros que Elsa había elegido rodeándole en pilas y pilas.

No era la gran cosa, podía haber alguien más nerd, era posible… No iba a prestar mayor atención hasta que se percató de algo peculiar. Ese color de cabello, ese peinado, y ese uniforme, lo había visto antes en otro sitio.

— Podría ser… — Murmuró la rubia para sí misma, mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacía aquella mesa, rodeando algunas otras para no parecer muy obvia.

No podía ver bien el rostro de la pelirroja, estaba gacho en la mesa y los libros servían como barreras para su línea de vista. Forzándola a acercarse más si realmente quería descubrir algo. Sería extraño pararse frente a su mesa, cuando ya no había nadie más que ellas dos ahí. Debía pensar en alguna excusa, algo que decirle, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Preguntar por un libro? ¿Preguntar la hora? Que idiotez, serían cerca de las seis si la biblioteca estaba por cerrar, no tenía idea de que diría, pero sus pies no se detenían, a cada paso estaba más cerca de la mesa. No quería ser vista como una demente, así que tendría que decir algo, pero… Que sorpresa.

La rubia quedó justo de pie frente a la mesa de la pelirroja. Y no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar cuando vio lo que vio.

La chica dormía… Ese pecoso rostro se encontraba durmiente, con la mejilla derecha recargada sobre un texto robusto, lápices, bolígrafos y libretas de notas a los lados. Realmente la mesa estaba echa un desastre, y aquella pelirroja parecía ignorarlo por completo, estaba realmente hundida en el sueño. Elsa no podía predecir desde hace cuánto, pero si que sin duda aquella chica no era cualquier estudiante, a diferencia de ella, parecía una estudiante dedicada y destacada.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría despertar a su amiga? La hora de cierre esta cerca. — Susurró tras Elsa una amable anciana, la bibliotecaria.

— A-Ah… Bueno, en realidad ella no… — Elsa respondió con el mismo tono bajo de voz, tratando de explicar a la mujer que esa chica no era su amiga, pero la empleada no le dio tiempo.

— Deberías decirle que no se esfuerce tanto estudiando, pasa demasiado tiempo aquí… Y usualmente me da gusto que los jóvenes sean tan dedicados, pero… Ella necesita un respiro…— Explicó mientras daba un paso frente a Elsa. — Ha empeorado las últimas semanas, la dejo en tus manos ¿Si? — Una sonrisa fue el último gesto que la anciana dejó en Elsa para seguir su camino y verificar el resto de áreas de estudio.

La rubia beige bajó la mirada de vuelta a Anna y pensó en lo que la anciana acababa de decir. ¿Las últimas semanas de pronto "había empeorado"? Sin si quiera pretenderlo la mente de Elsa quiso enlazar ese hecho con su encuentro, pero tras sentirse demasiado vanidosa, sólo negó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

En realidad aquella pelirroja lucía hermosa durmiendo.

— Despertarla sería un crimen… — Se dijo ella misma. Se humedeció los labios y con cuidado, empezó a cerrar los libros abiertos a su lado, evitando hacer mucho ruido. No tardó en identificar el área del que habían sido tomados aquellos ejemplares, y sin despertarla, Elsa se dio a la tarea de acomodar libro por libro en el estante correspondiente. Eran bastantes libros así que se tardó al menos un tanto de minutos en dejarlos todos en su sitio.

Para cuando terminó con los libros, con mucho cuidado tomó las libretas de la joven y las fue dejando en su mochila, aunque… Sin poder evitarlo, una curiosa mirada se escapó entre aquellos cuadernos y entre ellos pudo captar, algunos datos.

— "Anna Blaze, primer año" — Susurró mientras cerraba aquel cuaderno y lo introducía en aquella infantil mochila. — Anna… Blaze… — Repitió para sí misma y luego sin saber por qué suspiró mirándola. Debía despertarla, pero simplemente no se atrevía, pensó que sería mejor si se marchaba, de cualquier modo ya había ordenado la mesa, los libros, sus pertenencias, la encargada podría despertarla y ella podría marcharse sin llevarse trabajo extra.

— Espero verte de nuevo, Anna Blaze… Yo soy Elsa Wind… — Le dijo sin parpadear, como si la menor no estuviera durmiendo, a pesar de que esta seguía respirando plácidamente, parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño. Elsa sonrió de forma débil, se ajustó la correa del maletín en el hombro, dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de girarse e irse. Pero entonces, un sonido potente y casi ensordecedor a juzgar del sigiloso ambiente se hizo sonar. La fuerte campana del reloj ubicado en la cima del edificio.

Elsa tensó su cuerpo con la primera campanada, era un sonido muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte tanto que si la pelirroja no despertaba era por que definitivamente padecía de sordera.

La chica en efecto, se removió en su asiento, levantando desorientadamente la mirada hacía a los lados, como si tratara de entender en donde se encontraba. Elsa apretó con fuerza la correa de su maletín, completamente tensa cuando la segunda campanada sonó. Anna se talló los ojos y entonces la rubia volvió a dar otro paso en retroceso. Al parecer la pequeña pecosa aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, quizá podría alejarse sin ser notada, si… Eso pensó hasta que con torpeza su espalda chocó con una de las mesas de junto, haciendo que esta se moviera sobre el suelo y se hiciera sonar el chirrido de las patas de la mesa sobre el suelo, en compañía de la tercera campanada del reloj.

Anna se sobresaltó girando de pronto su vista hacía la derecha, y entornando los ojos justo hacía Elsa, quien quedó inmóvil, de pie con las manos suspendidas en el aire y los labios apretados, había sido atrapada justo en el instante en el que menos quería ser vista.

— Oh… — Anna aún adormilada abrió la boca, dibujando una pequeña "o". Vio la figura de Elsa a contra luz, y pensó que en ese momento, su imaginación le estaba jugando otra mala pasada. Anna negó, se llevó los puños de nuevo sobre los ojos, y se frotó los ojos con mayor insistencia, realmente no creía que lo que veía pudiera ser cierto.

Elsa no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Tragó largo, se dio la vuelta y caminó a prisa a la salida. Se sentía tan avergonzada, aquel momento había sido tan embarazoso, pero tan embarazoso, seguro que ahora esa pelirroja pensaba que estaba loca, o enferma, acercándose así, y sin decir nada, chocando con una mesa ¡Pero que torpe!

Una vez fuera, Elsa se montó sobre la motocicleta, ni si quiera se dio un momento para colocarse el casco. Quería huir, no quería ser vista, no quería ser cuestionada, se moría de vergüenza.

Anna abrió los ojos y suspiró con cierta desilusión al darse cuenta de que en efecto, aquella rubia no estaba ahí, había sido otra broma de su subconsciente que durante los últimos días había estado bastante juguetón. Haciéndola ver a aquella rubia por todas partes, quizá el intento de Anna de ahogarse en sus estudios no era suficiente para sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, quizá debería tratar otra estrategia, pues vivir en la biblioteca parecía no estar funcionando.

— Oh, querida… ¿Y tú amiga se ha ido ya? — Preguntó una voz dulce detrás, Anna giró el rostro y se encontró con la bibliotecaria.

— ¿Perdone? — Respondió Anna confusa.

— No pensé que después de ti hubiera alguien que se quedará estudiando hasta la hora del cierre. — Siguió la anciana. — Agradécele por haber acomodado los libros, ¿Si? Ahora vamos… Que ya es tarde. — Dijo haciendo sonar el enorme llavero circular que llevaba entre manos.

Anna sólo pudo asentir no muy segura, sabía que a juzgar de la iluminación y el aspecto vacío del lugar, ya era hora de cerrar. Se había quedado dormida de nuevo, eso solía pasar pero… ¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? ¿Quién había ordenado la mesa? ¿Dónde se habían ido todos los libros? ¿A caso… Realmente… Había visto a alguien?

CONTINUARA…

 **\- REVIEWS -**

TheSleepyKnight Bueno como tanto te molesta saber decidi adelantarme y explicar un poco más sobre el pasado de ambas, tal vez no es mucho lo que digo, pero es que quiero describir la historia de su pasado lentamente para que sientan el como los sentimientos empezaron a florecer, espero no te desespere! Saludos!

Madh-M Bueno hay más que eso, ahora sabes que hay un pasado, no debería decirte demasiado por que tu sabes demasiadas cosas ya {¿} Te he dicho que odiarás a Elsa en este fic de nuevo, pero creo que falta para eso, en el pasado no es alguien realmente mala, lo que la hará mala es algo que ocurrirá después, pero no te preocupes. Y bueno… Gracias por tu comentario, un beso

 **Danae Endemyon** A veces me haces sentir sobre valorada, pero gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste, en serio, saludos!

 **AaronVS3** Je… Bueno, si no quieres leerlo tampoco es como que estes forzado haha, pero aun asi gracias por tu comentario, saludos!

 **Aara Black** Gracias, creo que es la primera vez que nos leemos, quizá fue muy rápido, pero hay un trasfondo, no es como que se acaben de conocer, poco a poco las cosas irán quedando más claras, muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, saludos!

 **licborrego** Espero no haber actualizado demasiado tarde, haha, saludos!

 **m-vampire18** Bueno, Elsa siempre me gusta tierna con Anna, y creo que escribiré un poco de eso, pero de una vez te advierto que no va a durar mucho, en estos flashbacks probablemente te sientas comoda leyendo a la Elsa que retrato, pero no sé que tanto vaya a quedarte el gusto, sólo te advierto haha, y bueno espero que este capitulo del pasado te haya gustado. Gracias por leer, saludos!

 **LaMafer** Muchas gracias por el review, trataré de mantenerte de buen humor lo más que pueda, haha, saludos!

 **Lorely** Uff, si algo no te gusta siéntete con la libertad de decírmelo, hay muchas personas que lo hacen, haha, saludos!

 **Ichui** siento mucho si te deje traumada con el fic anterior, este tendrá sus bajones, pero la idea es más una comedia romántica que un drama exagerado como el otro, haha, gracias por leerle y escribirme, saludos!

 **A Little death for you** Bueno, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por hacerme ese comentario tan gigante, a pesar de lo frustrada que imagino debiste estar tratando de escribirlo. Al principio como te dije pensé que no iba a poder leerlo pero aforunadamente conseguí hacerlo al final.

Yo también amé bad blood, y es que me jode no poder oír una canción de Taylor sin que me pase una idea de lo que podría hacer con ella en una historia. Creo que si tuviera más tiempo llenaría este lugar de cosas Elsannaylor{¿?} por llamarles de algún modo a mis historias, haha y bueno…

Tu nombre de por sí es medio especial, luego tu avatar, luego tu seriedad {¿?} no sé, no sé, te imagino como una chica de negro, haha.

Sinceramente temía que el concierto pasara desapercibido, no quería que pareciera algo que esta de relleno, no me gusta colocar personajes por que sí, quisiera que todos pudieran tener una funcionalidad en la trama y que los lectores pudieran sentir agrado o desagrado por ellos, así que aproveche el concierto para enmarcar más aún sus personalidades, y la imagen de FH como tal.

Todas las preguntas que tienes sobre lo que ocurra después de este encuentro son medulares y evidentemente no puedo responderlas aquí, pero cuando las respuestas se vayan planteando en el fic, yo espero no me arrojes tomarazos haha.

Y bueno muchas gracias por las observaciones, a veces soy muy ansiosa y leo por encima las cosas antes de publicarlas, trataré de cuidar esos detalles, lo hice esta vez, creo. Gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo y la atención de hacerme llegar tu review! Saludos!


	5. Nuestra Historia III

_Hola a todos, quiero decirles que este capítulo esta super largo, tiene poco más de 8,000 palabras. Después de este capítulo, volveremos al tiempo actual de la historia, de momento seguimos en el pasado con Elsa de 18 y Anna de 16._

 _Aunque por ser una historia que tiene el soporte en el pasado, seguro habrá más de un flashback incrustado como recuerdos de algún personaje (Elsa/Anna), lo digo por si les quedan dudas._

 _Y bueno, en este capítulo aparecen todos los hermanos Dunbroch, sé que los trillizos son menores, pero aquí los retrato como de mayor edad a Mérida, y los junto para hacer una banda con el sonido de Nightwish. Mientras que en el pasado Elsa y Flynn no eran parte de Frozen Heart, sino de una banda llamada The Thieves, con el sonido de System Of A Down._

 _Ahora bueno, gracias a todos esos silenciosos follows y favoritos, también a los no tan silenciosos reviews, realmente me toma tiempo escribir, y no hay mejor recompensa después del gusto de escribir que saber que alguien más disfruta leyendo lo que hago._

 _Así que sin más preámbulo…_

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA III**

Y no fue solo una vez, no fueron solo dos veces, de pronto y sin saber cómo se hizo un extraño habito. Estudiar hasta tarde, sentir como los ojos se le cerraban, sin darse cuenta en que momento preciso quedar dormida y después despertar tan sólo para darse cuenta de que el desastre de los libros, libretas, notas y demás había sido recogido por alguien más. En ocasiones conseguía intercambiar palabras con la bibliotecaria, y sacarle algunas pistas sobre su misteriosa "amiga".

Cada vez estaba más segura de que no eran alucinaciones suyas, que había una gran probabilidad de que aquella chica pudiera ser su rubia, la rubia de la que había estado intentando escapar todo este tiempo, y que sin quererlo terminaba atravesándose en su vida nuevamente. Tan segura estaba que, había empezado a llevar consigo una barra de chocolate con un post-it encima, con la leyenda "Gracias por ordenarlo todo". Dejaba el chocolate siempre encima del último libro cerrado, en espera de que este fuera aceptado como agradecimiento. Los primeros días el caramelo era ignorado, hasta que la leyenda cambió a "Acéptalo, o me enojaré mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…" De pronto el dulce y los libros desaparecían. Anna se sentía contenta sabiendo que su "misteriosa" amiga, quien estaba segura era la rubia, aceptaba su regalo. Así que con el pase de los días, las notas en el post-it, iban cambiando, desde un "Esta barra es de edición limitada, morí cuando la probé ¡Te encantará!" hasta un "Deberías despertarme un día antes de irte gracias otra vez".

Pero de pronto un día, Anna se sentía especialmente animada, estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con la chica que cada día se encargaba de ordenar los libros por ella. No iba a dormir, había bebido sabrá dios cuantas tazas de café por la mañana, segura de que así podría soportar mantenerse despierta hasta la tarde, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba el sabor amargo del café. Ese día la pelirroja iba a por todas, incluso al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la bibliotecaria. Quien como siempre le recibió con un amable sonrisa y un cálido saludo.

— Por cierto… No sabe si… ¿Mi amiga ha llegado ya? — Dijo Anna mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el estante de la recepción.

— Oh, claro que si querida… Debe estar hundida en una de las mesas de fondo, como siempre. — Explicó con naturalidad. — ¿Será que esta vez se sentaran juntas? — Preguntó curiosa la mujer mayor y luego simplemente negó con las manos. — Que va, si ustedes dos llenan las mesas de libros, apenas y hay espacio para todos ellos… No podrían compartir una mesa. — Negó como si obviara la situación mientras volvía la mirada a algunas fichas de libros, ordenando las mismas tras el mostrador.

—Je… Je… — Anna se rascó la mejilla con el índice, con cierto nerviosismo. Y dudó por un momento. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades académicas de la rubia, pero no tenía pinta de una estudiante muy… Dedicada, así que temió por un momento que la bibliotecaria no hablara de su rubia. — ¿Esta segura que es mi amiga?

— Claro que si cariño, la chica alta, rubia y de cabello largo ¿No? — Dijo la anciana alzando sólo un poco la mirada hacía Anna para corroborar su información.

— ¡Si! ¡Ella! — Anna apretó los puños en emoción contra su pecho, dando un pequeño saltito, provocando que la mujer la mirara con una extrañada, pero alegre sonrisa. — B-Bueno… — Anna tosió y recuperó la compostura al percatarse de lo alterada que se había visto. — Iré… Iré entonces a lo mío… Muchas gracias por todo.

— Anda, no es nada querida. — La mujer se mantuvo sonriendo, despidiendo a la pelirroja que, se esforzaba por contener su gran emoción.

Y entonces, como siempre la chica del pecoso rostro continuó con su rutina, eligió algunos libros que había estado revisando el día anterior, se encontraba entre pasillos, cargando algunos cuantos tomos, rebuscando otros. Cuando parecía haber tomado los más importantes y se dirigía hacía su mesa, que según lo dicho por la bibliotecaria estaba en el extremo contrario de donde la rubia debería estar… Cuando estaba por girar el pasillo… Puf.

Sintió un cuerpo impactarse contra el suyo, los libros caer, las hojas que llevaba en mano salir volando y su cuerpo mismo caer hacía atrás, usando como solía hacer su retaguardia como soporte para la caída.

— O-Ouch… — Se quejó la pelirroja, sobando su frente.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… — Se escuchó una voz muy alterada, una voz que Anna conocía.

— ¿Rapunzel? — Anna abrió los ojos de pronto, encontrando a su amiga recogiendo ya todos los libros. — P-Pero… ¿Tú en la biblioteca?

— ¿Anna? — La rubia sol miró a su amiga con cierto espanto y luego terminó por dejar salir un largo suspiro, rodando los ojos y abrazándose a los libros recogidos. — Ok, puedes burlarte… Adelante, tenías razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo Anna aún sin entender, mientras le ayudaba a recoger todo lo tirado, y luego levantarse de poco en poco junto con su amiga.

— Lo que tu dijiste… — Respondió entre dientes la rubia sol.

— ¡Aja! — Anna señaló a su amiga con victoria. — ¡Te dije que no podrías aprobar todos los exámenes sin estudiar si quiera un poco! ¡Sabía que terminarías aquí después de todo!

— ¡Shhh! — Se escuchó un coro al fondo, gente que exigía silencio a ambas chicas. Quienes respondieron con susurros de lo siento, y de pronto bajaron la voz.

— Pues bien, tenías razón… Papá y mamá han estado muy estrictos conmigo… Así que… Ff… Aquí estoy. — Aceptó resignada la rubia. — Que mal… Y yo que me había esforzado mucho estos días por que no me vieras. — Confesó la chica.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Anna risueña.

— Si… Es hasta que te duermes cuando por fin puedo escapar. — Siguió contando la rubia.

— ¿Qué…? — Anna sintió su rostro desencajarse y su corazón hacerse pequeño.

— Sí, ya sé que debes estar pensando. — Dijo Rapunzel, colocando los libros sobre la mesa más cercana. — "¿Cómo aguanta tanto tiempo entre libros?" Sólo ha sido los últimos días…

— ¿E-Entonces tú…? ¿Te has estado escabullendo todos los días mientras estoy dormida? — Preguntó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Ahí estaba, su amiga de la infancia, con algunos centímetros más que ella misma, si Rapunzel era alta, con cabellos rubios y definitivamente largos… Esa era su amiga, "alta, rubia y de cabello largo" Entonces… Pero que tonta, sus fantasías la habían hecho pensar en algo completamente erróneo.

— Si, supongo que me arriesgue mucho haciendo lo que hice… Pensaba que en cualquier momento despertarías y me verías. — Terminó de explicar la rubia sol.

La rubia de sus fotos nunca había estado en la biblioteca, pero Anna estaba tan ensimismada con creerlo que termino por hacerlo, era ahora que se daba cuenta de que Rapunzel era la "amiga" de la que la bibliotecaria hablaba. Anna bajó con tristeza la mirada, todas sus ganas por permanecer despierta aquel día se habían ido, no importaba si dormía o no… Nunca vería a aquella chica acercarse, ordenar sus libros, esa fantasía suya acababa de ser quebrada por su mejor amiga.

— ¿Anna? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Rapunzel al notar el cambio en la pelirroja.

—. . . — Pero Anna seguía ausente, estaba despertando de un buen sueño, chocando con la realidad.

— ¿Anna? ¿Hey, Anna? — La rubia sol movió de un lado a otro la mano frente el rostro de su amiga, pero no fue hasta que chasqueó los dedos cuando esta entró en razón.

— A-Ahm ¿Si? — Preguntó la pelirroja tras haber sacudido el rostro.

— Te fuiste… Por un momento… ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Rapunzel extrañada.

— N-No… No… Sólo que… Bueno… He estado estudiando un montón… — Se excusó la más baja.

— Uhm… Eso es cierto…Y no creas que no lo he considerado… Iba a decírtelo mañana, pero creo que este buen momento… ¿Harás algo el sábado por la noche? Yo tengo plane… — Antes de que Rapunzel siguiera, Anna interrumpió.

— No, sabes que no me g… — Pero la rubia se apresuró a continuar.

— ¡Esta vez será diferente! Y he oído que varias chicas de nuestra clase irán… ¡Será divertido! — Agregó Rapunzel.

— ¡Shhh! — Fueron reprendidas de nuevo, encogidas de hombros recuperaron el tono bajo en su voz.

— No, no… A papá no le gustan nada esas cosas… Si se llega a enterar me mata. — Dijo Anna sentándose por fin.

— Por favor Anna, esta vez no será solo una banda… Serán muchas, puede que una entre tantas te guste… Además… Pensaba escribir un artículo sobre el evento y publicarlo en la gaceta de la escuela. — Explicó su amiga.

— ¿Y? No me necesitas. — Anna tomó uno de los libros, fingiendo que era más importante que lo que su amiga decía.

— De hecho sí… Necesito que alguien tomé las fotos… ¿Quién mejor que tú? Un artículo no es un artículo sin buenas fotos… Por favor Anna, por favor… — Susurró la rubia sol de forma suplicante, con los puños sobre la mesa y una expresión que conmovería a cualquiera.

— No hagas esa cara… — Regañó la pelirroja.

— Por favor… — Insistió Rapunzel con la misma expresión.

— Que no la hagas… — Dijo Anna tratando de no mirarla.

— Esta bien… — Rapunzel bajó la mirada, aún con ese gesto. — Iré sola… Sin ninguna compañía… Y escribiré un aburrido artículo sin fotos… Nadie lo leerá y tiraran la publicación del mes a la basura… Me dirán que no puedo seguir siendo del club de periodismo… Dejaré la escuela y viviré bajo los puentes pensando… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si Anna me hubiera acompañado y tomado esas fotos para mi artículo?

— ¡Eish! ¡Esta bien te acompaño! — Dijo la pelirroja rindiéndose ante el acto persuasivo de su amiga.  
— ¡Gracias! — Rapunzel se abalanzó sobre la mesa para abrazar con fuerza a su pecosa amiga.

— ¡Shhh! — Y una vez más fueron reprendidas por el alboroto.

Era difícil que Anna pudiera negarse a cualquier propuesta hecha por la rubia sol, y ambas lo sabían, a final de muchos ruegos o suplicas, siempre se hacía lo que la mente de Rapunzel planeaba. Así, ambas amigas se despidieron.

Ese día Rapunzel no podría quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca porque tenía una cena con sus padres. Sin embargo Anna seguiría con su rutina, aun sabiendo que las ganas que tenía de estar ahí se habían esfumado al enterarse que todo este tiempo se había dejado llevar por los deseos de su imaginación.

Las horas pasaron como habitualmente, el bolígrafo de Anna se movía ágil sobre el papel, haciendo anotaciones, cuadros, diagramas, usando cualquier herramienta de cognición para poder retener la información en su mente y plasmar la misma de una forma que ella pudiera recordarla mejor. Pero sobre todo, mantenerse ocupada y esforzarse al máximo por no pensar en aquella rubia que no había visto desde hacía más de lo que podría soportar.

Así, de pronto y sin darse cuenta la tinta había dejado de dibujar letras, no, ahora estaba dibujando líneas curvas que terminaban por formar una silueta especial. Una figura femenina de pie, caminando entre hojas secas, el rostro siendo cubierto parcialmente por un modesto flequillo, una perfecta trenza cayendo por el hombro de aquella figura, una corbata mal puesta, y un estuche de guitarra sobre el hombro.

Otra vez estaba ahí Anna, fantaseando, dejando que sus sueños alteraran su realidad, lo dicho en libros dejaba de ser importante, sus parpados a medio cerrar y la fragilidad de sus dedos contra el bolígrafo era todo lo que tenía, estaba siendo seducida una vez más por el sueño que le invitaba a caer, dejar atrás la realidad y permitirse encontrarse en sueños una vez más con su rubia favorita. Con aquella que le hacía soñar sin si quiera saberlo, aquella que resultaba ser la dueña de sus más íntimos deseos, de todos sus ideales, de todas sus aspiraciones… Sin si quiera tener idea de que lo era.

En sus sueños… Era el único lugar donde podía verla, donde podía hablarle, donde podía estar cerca, donde no parecía una locura, ni una imposibilidad.

Como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado, despertó cuando la luz naranja del atardecer se hacía presente, miró a su alrededor con los ojos somnolientos. Aún había gente… Miró su reloj de muñeca, 5:15 PM, aún faltaba un poco para la hora de cierre. Con el corazón esperanzado, rebuscó en la mochila… Sacó la barra de chocolate que había preparado con especial esperanza aquel día, cuya nota tenía sólo una palabra entre signos de admiración, y que a diferencia de las demás notas no estaba pintada con marcador negro, si no con rojo y un grosor mayor. "Despiértame".

Una parte dentro de ella quería creer que aún cabía la posibilidad, que tal vez Rapunzel se había confundido, que tal vez ella misma se había confundido… Que tal vez, si volvía a dormir al abrir los ojos, ni la barra ni los libros estarían más.

Dejó la barra sobre el último libro cerrado, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y ocultó su rostro en ellos, decidiendo volver a dormir. No le costó trabajo, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo, que la cafeína consumida durante la mañana, resultaba simplemente inofensiva para su organismo y su sentido del sueño.

La gente empezaba a retirarse, los movimientos de páginas cambiando, lápices, susurros, de poco en poco desaparecían. Lo único que podía oírse era la durmiente respiración de Anna inhalando y exhalando entre la pila de libros que la resguardaban.

Los minutos corrieron como gotas de agua al inicio de la lluvia, y así el gran reloj dio su primera campanada, segunda… Tercera… Y, como siempre… Era con la tercera campanada de las seis dadas, que la pelirroja despertaba… Pero esta vez… Se negó a abrir los ojos… Oía, sentía todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos ¿Y si los abría y los libros y el chocolate se mantenían ahí? ¿Y si todo estaba tal cual lo dejo? Entonces… ¿Qué haría?

Dejó pasar casi un minuto hasta que las seis campanadas sonaron, debía abrir los ojos… Debía enfrentar la realidad. Después de todo era posible… Su rubia también era alta y tenía un cabello que bien podría entrar en la categoría de largo. Nunca la había visto sentada en el área de mesas que ella elegía, así que si, podría estar del otro lado estudiando, su apariencia no significaba nada, la biblioteca estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, no tendría que vestir como ella para ser una amante de la lectura… No… Era posible, si, podía ser, ella, podría estar en lo correcto, si… Si… Así era, era ella… Debía ser ella, no podía ser nadie más… Nadie, así, se decidió y Anna abrió los ojos por fin…

Los libros seguían allí…

La barra de chocolate también…

No era ella, nunca fue ella, jamás sería ella…

El corazón de la pelirroja se encogió aún más de golpe, sus ojos por alguna extraña razón se sintieron temblorosos y brillosos de pronto, su garganta ató un nudo que sería difícil de deshacer… ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué si ni si quiera la conocía? ¿Por qué una extraña podía hacerla sentir de ese modo? ¿Cómo había dejado que una desconocida se convirtiera en la protagonista de todos y cada uno de sus sueños?

¿Qué importaba? Ella nunca lo sabría, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no había nada que pudiera cambiar las cosas… Sus sueños, sueños eran.

Con toda la pesadez del mundo se puso de pie, restregó sus puños contra sus parpados, asustando cualquier rastro de llanto de ellos. Y como si cada libro pesara una tonelada, tomó uno a uno con desganó, dispuesta a devolverlos por su cuenta. Todavía mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacía los lados, esperando encontrarla, disculpándose por no haber llegado a tiempo, imaginando que pudiera quitarle los libros y susurrar "Yo lo hago". Pero claro… Eso no pasó, Anna dejó el último texto en su sitio. Recogió todas sus cosas, incluido el chocolate que nunca llegó a su destino. Sin ganas caminó hacía la salida del gran edificio, sin querer volver a pisar ese sitio de nuevo… Pero antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó la voz de la bibliotecaria llamarle.

— Ah, pero si seguías aquí… Creí que habías ido también, querida. — Expresó con un especial tono de preocupación. — ¿Todo está bien, cierto? — Preguntó al final, dejando a Anna perpleja, no entendía que quería decir.

— Si… Bueno… — Anna trató de responder ambiguamente.

— En realidad pensé que saldrías corriendo junto con ella, esa llamada pareció seria… — Suspiró la mujer y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo. — Pero si dices que todo está bien… Me alivia un poco, sin embargo… — Entonces la mujer extendió un recuadro plastificado hacía la pelirroja. — Dejó caer esto sin darse cuenta ¿Podrías dárselo?

— ¿Ah? — Anna recibió por inercia aquella credencial, la tomó entre sus manos y cuando sus ojos se pasearon por encima de aquel rectángulo encimado, todo el color que perdió su corazón regresó abruptamente, recuperando ese tono rojizo, intenso y palpitante.

"Instituto Oficial de la Ciudad de Arendelle, Elsa Wind, Tercer Año"

Su rubia, era su rubia, podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, después de haber tomado tantas fotos suyas, su rostro se había tatuado en su mente con tinta imborrable, era ella… Era ella, su desconocida, su extraña favorita, la dueña de sus sueños.

— Iba tan apresurada que me imagino no se percató si quiera… Espero que todo este bien, si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar… No duden en decirme. — Se ofreció con toda la gentileza del mundo aquella amable anciana.

— C-claro… Yo… Yo se lo haré saber… Muchísimas gracias— Asintió Anna aun sin creérselo, quería saltar, gritar, aquella anciana simplemente le había devuelto la vida.

La pelirroja se despidió de la mujer, agradeció una vez más su atención y salió a pasos tontos del edificio, con la mirada perdida, casi tanto como su caminar, pestañeando con imprecisión… Y de pronto… Sentir como una poderosa sonrisa se hacía de su rostro, una sonrisa que no se borraría con nada. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, una frente a la otra, fuertes, rápidas, vivas… Corría, corría sin rumbo aparente, con el corazón al mil por hora, corría con esa sonrisa, ese acelerado palpitar, esa fuerza, esas ganas, esa felicidad, era ella, siempre fue ella, debía ser ella. ¡Era su rubia! ¡Siempre fue su rubia!

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado a ese lugar. Esa vereda custodiada por arboles naranjas, ámbar y rojizos, que dejaban caer generosamente las hojas sobre el suelo, tapizando el mismo con sus colores fuego; ese túnel de troncos donde había chocado con la rubia, donde sus ojos se encontraron, donde su corazón se detuvo y donde terminó de entender que nunca se había sentido así por una persona.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la pelirroja, la rubia no se encontraba en las mismas eufóricas y alegres condiciones. Estaba lejos de aquel parque, de hecho estaba en un lugar ajeno a todo el color que tenían las hojas, el lago o el cielo. Todo era blanco, azul quizá… Había gente con batas yendo y viniendo, personas preocupadas esperando, otras felices y aliviadas. En este caso, ella era una de las que esperaban preocupadas. Hasta que un hombre con cubre bocas y bata salió de la sala contigua dirigiéndose a ella.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó la joven rubia apresurada.

— Estable… Fue una falsa alarma… Afortunadamente. — Dijo el doctor, mientras se descubría el rostro.

— Ah… — Suspiró aliviada la rubia. — Gracias al cielo… — Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón era liberado.

— Sin embargo, hay algunas anomalías en los síntomas que necesitamos revisar… — Continuó el médico. — Estará en observación hasta que tengamos el resultado de los últimos análisis.

— ¿Hay que preocuparse? — Dijo Elsa con los brazos cruzados.

— No podemos saberlo aún. — Concluyó el hombre.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Pidió la menor.

— Sólo unos minutos, necesita descansar. — Explicó el doctor.

Elsa asintió, agradeció al médico y paso de él, para así adentrarse justo a la sala de la que había salido el hombre con bata, una enfermera salió después de ella, Elsa le agradeció también y luego se dirigió al hombre ubicado en la camilla, conectado a una manguerilla que proveía suero a su cuerpo.

— Ah… Wind… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó con molestia el rector.

— Lo siento, llamaron a su mascota… Pero dado que aún no son legales los permisos de conducir en animales, me temo que su San Bernardo no pudo venir. — Dijo la rubia, mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse a un lado de la camilla.

— Es tarde, van a llamarte la atención en la dependencia si no te vas ahora mismo. — Reprochó el hombre.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Preguntó Elsa, ignorando olímpicamente los regaños del rector.

— Estoy perfecto, estos ridículos doctores exageran todo. Espero que no tarden mucho, quiero irme a casa ya mismo. — Replicó fastidiado el hombre bonachón.

— Tres ataques cardiacos en lo que va de un año son dignos de exageración. — Contraatacó Elsa. — Se quedará esta noche aquí, y quizá un par de días… Hasta que tengan los resultados del último análisis. — Explicó Elsa.

— ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser, tengo asuntos que atender en el instituto, necesito hablar con el doctor ahora mismo. — El hombre se apoyó sobre sus codos, e intentó levantarse, pero la rubia se adelantó, empujándolo hacía atrás.

— Ya avise, han dejado a alguien a cargo, todo estará en orden cuando usted vuelva. — Sentenció la rubia.

— P-Pero… — El hombre trató de replicar.

— Deje la rebeldía para alguien como yo ¿Quiere? — Elsa sacó una de sus libretas, anotó en un trozo de papel el número de su amigo y lo dejó a un lado. — Este es el número de Flynn, si necesita algo mientras yo no este llámelo a él, le diré que venga a verlo por las mañanas. Yo vendré después de clases. — Explicó la rubia, sin si quiera mirar al hombre, guardando de nueva cuenta sus cosas, preparándose para irse.

— No quiero ver a ese vago aquí. — Replicó una vez más el rector.

— Por favor… No sea obstinado y siga las instrucciones de los médicos. — Continuó Elsa, mientras caminaba hacía la salida de espaldas. — ¿Qué diría mamá si lo viera haciendo semejante pataleta? — Dijo la rubia, mirando a los ojos del hombre, quien enmudeció por la retórica de la chica. Y como si le cediera la razón, tan sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió con cierta vergüenza.

Sin palabras de despedida o de mayor afecto, la rubia salió de la sala, compartió algunas palabras más con el doctor y terminó por salir del hospital.

Llegó a la dependencia, recibió el regaño de siempre y llamó a Flynn casi en seguida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otro ataque? ¿El viejo está bien? — Se oyó la voz preocupada del castaño al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, eso creo… Parece estar bien, pero necesito que vayas a verlo en tus descansos por la mañana. — Pidió la rubia.

— Claro, le llevaré algunos postres, la comida del hospital debe ser un asco. Tal vez así deje de odiarme. — Río divertido el chico.

— Dudo que deje de odiarte, pero yo apreciaré el gesto. — Sonrió Elsa.

— También dudo que lo haga, pero iré igual, no te preocupes por eso Els, yo me encargo ¿Quieres que haga algo más? — Preguntó el muchacho. — En serio, cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

— No… Por el momento es todo… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? — Preguntó extrañada.

— Bueno… Tus pruebas cada vez están más cerca… Y además… El torneo de bandas es el sábado… Y… Quiero que estés lo mejor posible… Y que des lo mejor de ti. — Dijo sincero su amigo.

— No te preocupes… He estado estudiando y practicando mucho. Todo saldrá bien. — Afirmó la rubia.

— Esta bien, confió en ti. Ahora duerme que ya es algo tarde para una chiquilla como tú. — Bostezó el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

— Te mueres de sueño. — Afirmó Elsa. — Buenas noches, y… Gracias por todo, tonto.

— Jum, no es nada… Somos amigos después de todo ¿No? Los mejores amigos.

— Los mejores…

— Buenas noches, Els.

— Buenas noches.

La llamada terminó, y ambos, quedaron rendidos sobre la cama. Después de todo, los trabajos de Flynn ocupaban todo su día, y Elsa había estado teniendo una vida muy ocupada desde que hizo el trato con el rector. De quien por cierto, no podía evitar sentir preocupación.

Aunque aquel viejo barbón fuera quien más castigaba, regañaba y fastidiara a Elsa con respecto a sus responsabilidades, en realidad era porque se preocupaba por el futuro de la joven Wind. El hombre había sido muy cercano a su madre y después de que esta falleciera, incluso había tratado de adoptar a la pequeña rubia, pero un hombre soltero, y tan ocupado como él simplemente no calificaba como buen candidato para quedarse con la custodia de la niña.

Y no era mentira que el rector, realmente odiaba el comportamiento rebelde y contracorriente de Elsa, no concebía la idea de pensar que Elsa podría ser hija de Idún, si la actitud de la rubia era todo lo contrario a la castaña. De cualquier modo, el hombre sentía un compromiso moral con la memoria de la mujer, y desde su partida, había procurado a la pequeña Elsa, lo más posible, aún si no lo pareciera. Quizá y al pase de los años, la obligación que sentía el rector se había transformado en aprecio por la impetuosa rubia.

Los siguientes días, Elsa no se quedaba en la biblioteca, tomaba prestados algunos libros y eran los que llevaba hacia el hospital, para estudiar mientras se quedaba con el viejo bonachón. Quien en principio regañaba y demandaba a la rubia el salir de ahí, diciendo que no era un niño y no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Pero después había simplemente aceptado el relevo de Eugene y Elsa, quienes se mantenían haciéndole compañía.

Mientras Eugene estaba, el castaño le hablaba de las cosas que había hecho en el trabajo, aunque el rector parecía ignorarlo completamente, pero en realidad había conocido un lado del muchacho que no conocía, y su percepción hacía él había empezado a cambiar un poco.

Mientras Elsa estaba, el silencio era el predominante, hasta que alguno se atreviera a hacer una pregunta seca, que tenía una respuesta seca y luego otro largo lapso de silencio. Ella preguntaba sobre su estado, mientras él preguntaba sobre sus exámenes y algunos otros detalles de la escuela.

— No quiero que vengas mañana. — Dijo el hombre de pronto.

—. . . — Elsa sólo alzó una ceja y apartó la mirada de su libro sin moverse. — Vendré.

— No quiero, el médico me ha dicho que estoy mejor, me darán de alta en unos días. — Prosiguió el hombre. — Y por el vago, sé que tienen planes mañana.

— No es importante. — Negó Elsa.

— Lo es, has estado viniendo todos los días aquí… No has practicado nada, sé que después del examen teórico, la última prueba es práctica… Cuando los críticos te escuchen… Es cuando deciden si mereces entrar o no. — Explicó el rector. — Ese concursito suyo podría servirte.

— ¿Me está alentando para ir? — Ladeó una sonrisa divertida. — A esos lugares bajos, de mala muerte y perdición… — Se burló de él, usando las palabras que el mismo rector usaba para referirse a esos eventos.

— Ugh, haz lo que quieras entonces, Wind. — Negó el hombre, devolviendo la mirada al periódico.

— Siempre lo hago, descuide. — Dijo Elsa sin borrar su sonrisa, volviendo la mirada al libro.

Y es que los días habían pasado rápido, mañana sería sábado por fin. Antes del reto del rector, o el encuentro con la pelirroja, ese sábado había sido marcado en el calendario de Elsa como uno de los días más importantes, era el concurso de bandas de la ciudad. Eugene, ella y los hermanos Stabbington participarían bajo el nombre de "The Thieves", aunque el par de fortachones nunca habían estado de acuerdo con la participación de Elsa dentro de la banda por ser una chica, gracias a Flynn y a sus habilidades con la guitarra, Elsa se mantenía como miembro de la banda.

Pero tras conocer a la pelirroja y lo ocurrido con el rector ese día había perdido importancia, lo único en lo que pensaba era en si el hombre podría recuperarse satisfactoriamente, si podría aprobar el examen de admisión, y sobre todo… ¿Qué pensaría "Anna Blaze" estos días que no había podido ir a ordenar sus libros y a tomar como agradecimiento aquellas siempre deliciosas barras de chocolate?

— ¡Wao! ¡Ellos ganaran! — Dijo un emocionado Hans mirando hacia los lados donde su hermana menor y su mejor amiga.

— Lo sé, todos apuestan a que The Bears se llevara el premio esta noche. — Asintió Rapunzel igual de emocionada. — ¿Sabían que los cuatro integrantes son hermanos? — Contó la rubia sol.

— Lo creería… La vocalista y los chicos tienen el mismo color de cabello. — Sonrió Hans dando un trago a su bebida.

— Si, pero sólo ella tiene un cabello tan… Especial… — Alzó las cejas Anna.

— Ese cabello la ha hecho famosa. Aunque tienes razón, en realidad no sé por qué se llaman The Bears, con ese cabello… — Comentó Rapunzel, codeando a Anna.

— ¿No esperarían que tuvieran el nombre de algún producto para el cabello o sí? — Agregó Hans provocando las risas de las menores.

— Por cierto Anna, ¿Por qué traes tu mochila? — Preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

— B-Bueno… Es que… Amo el estudio y… — Trató de buscar una excusa, pero Hans se adelantó.

— Pretendía salirse de casa diciéndole a papá que iría a la biblioteca. — Dijo Hans negando con una divertida sonrisa.

— Es un maravilloso plan… Si tu padre pensara que la biblioteca está abierta pasadas las diez en fines de semana. — Rapunzel volvió a reír y el mayor le acompañó en risas, haciendo sentir un poco avergonzada a Anna.

Anna había sido casi atrapada mintiendo a su padre, pero gracias a Hans había podido venir al evento con Rapunzel, descubriendo que su hermano tenía intenciones de venir al mismo lugar clandestinamente.

Con la diferencia de que para cuando los tres estuvieron dentro, Hans modifico su vestimenta, dejando en el auto su vestidura de hijo de familia, para terminar con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de tirantes negra con el logo de la banda ACDC en medio. Rapunzel, no distaba mucho del estilo de Hans, llevaba un par de shorts cortos, desgarrados por los bordes, una camisa de cuadros negros, grises y blancos y debajo un top que dejaba a la vista su plano y blanco abdomen. Mientras que Anna vestía como usualmente lo hacía… un suéter holgado de rombos, una camisa blanca debajo que hacía relucir el cuello perfectamente liso, abotonado hasta arriba, una falda tableada, acompañada por un par de medias largas, que apenas y dejaban ver algo de piel. Sin duda Anna desentonaba entre toda la gente habida ahí.

Cada banda iba subiendo al escenario, presentándose con una canción, que debía ser creación original. Así el público clamaba o abucheaba según el desempeño de la banda, los jueces así con ayuda de la muchedumbre decidían quienes avanzaban y quienes no lo hacían. Aunque apenas se habían presentado cerca de cuatro bandas, no había ninguna que hubiese recibido tanta aclamación como The Bears, la agrupación formada por Mérida Dunbroch como vocal y guitarra, Harris Dunbroch en batería, Hubert Dunbroch en teclados y Hamish Dunbroch con la guitarra eléctrica, era la más popular entre todas las bandas locales de la ciudad, la chica de cabello explosivo y sus tres hermanos mayores tenían un sonido rockero al estilo medioevo que fascinaba a casi cualquiera.

Hacía nada se habían presentado con "Wish I Had An Angel", y sin problema habían logrado encender a toda la audiencia. A pesar de ser un concurso para bandas amateur, The Bears estaban muy cerca del nivel profesional.

— ¡Qué público más prendido! Esperemos y los siguientes concursantes los mantengan encendidos… Ellos son The Thieves y esto es ¡"Chop Suey"! ¡Recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso! — El presentador que por cierto tenía una sorprendente mohicana azul se desvaneció detrás del escenario, dejando que tras él se posicionaran cuatro siluetas en el humo. Dos muy parecidas y vistosas, que evidenciaban la presencia de los hermanos Stabbington, el primero de ellos se sentó tras la batería, el segundo se acomodó en el medio frente al micrófono. Dos nuevas siluetas mucho menos prominentes aparecieron, una masculina que se acomodó a la derecha del vocalista, con una guitarra eléctrica colgando por el cuerpo y un micrófono frente suyo, era Eugene como segunda voz; la otra silueta, femenina, con una guitarra acústica como arma en esa batalla de bandas, se colocó en el lado opuesto de Eugene junto al hermano mayor de los Stabbington, era Elsa.

Las luces seguían tenues, hasta que de pronto el sonido insistente y perfectamente bien armado de la guitarra acústica se hizo presente, la rubia movía con una asombrosa habilidad los dedos contra los cuerdas; el buen sonido en seguida llamó la atención de la gente. Pronto la batería de uno de los hermanos se unió a ese preciso y peculiar sonido, pero para hacerlo pesado realmente fue la guitarra eléctrica a cargo de Eugene la que aportó una gran carga a la melodía, haciendo que la gente de pronto empezará a saltar y alzar los puños contra el escenario.

Los hermanos Blaze y Rapunzel dejaron de platicar, y como el resto del público giraron la mirada hacía el escenario, era sorprendente que mientras The Bears había salido con una increíble presentación de pronto apareciera una banda que pareciera estar justo a su nivel, si no es que por encima de ellos. Era obvio la diferencia de estilos, pero no podría menospreciarse el sonido que The Thieves ofrecía a la audiencia, sobre todo porque no resultaba ser una banda conocida, quizá por eso el público estaba tan complacido y los jueces tan sorprendidos.

El mayor de los hermanos Stabbington tomó el micrófono entre sus puños, lo retiró de la base y caminó impetuoso hasta el borde del escenario y ahí, guiado por el ritmo de la música se unió al fin a los rudos acordes que su banda hacía sonar detrás de él.

Sin duda la voz de aquel grandulón, encajaba perfecto con el sonido, Eugene quien se mantenía atendiendo la fuerza en la guitarra funcionaba como perfecto complemento para aquella grave voz. La canción se pintaba peculiar, parecía tener momentos suaves, donde el ruido desaparecía y había un conjunto de acordes suaves, paralelos, sensibles… Y de pronto explotaba, llevándose al público entre cada nota, alocándolo, encendiéndolo, haciéndolo vibrar como ninguna banda había conseguido hacer en esa ronda.

Incluso Rapunzel y Hans, se unieron a la bulla que gritaba eufórica, animando a la hasta ahora desconocida banda.

Por su lado Anna no podía negar que aunque el sonido era demasiado pesado para su gusto, las partes en las que la guitarra acústica se volvía protagónica de la canción, era bastante bueno, incluso pensaba que si sólo aquellas cuerdas sonaran, sería incluso mejor.

Curiosa, quiso encontrar al responsable de semejante trabajo musical. Pero le costaba ver entre la gente que saltaba, y la posición desde donde admiraban el espectáculo. Podría ver sin problemas al chico de la guitarra eléctrica, y al vocalista, pero ver al baterista y al otro miembro no era sencillo; el primero por estar oculto entre tambores y al segundo por estar opacado tras el gigantesco cuerpo del vocal, después de muchos intentos, la pelirroja simplemente se rindió por descubrir la identidad de aquel talentoso guitarrista.

Para cuando la canción terminó, el público estaba vuelto loco. Los jueces sonreían haciendo anotaciones en sus hojas, y toda la audiencia clamaba animada, al parecer había un nuevo favorito.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso muchachos! ¡Los dejamos con la boca abierta! — Decía Eugene muy emocionado, mientras los cuatro caminaban bajando las escaleras ocultas tras el escenario.

— Apuesto a que no se imaginaban que romperíamos el trasero del resto de bandas aquí. — Dijo el hermano menor.

— No se confíen, aunque salió bien no hay que bajar la guardia… Sólo espero que no nos resten puntos por tener a una niña en el grupo… — Dijo rascándose la barbilla el hermano mayor.

— Genial, chistes sexistas para empezar la noche. — Resopló Elsa molesta.

— Vamos, vamos… No empecemos con eso ahora… — Dijo Eugene tratando de aligerar el ambiente. — Después de todo nuestro principal rival tiene como líder a una chica…

— No deberían ser considerados rivales, los tontos de The Bears deben estar temblando tras habernos oído. — Añadió el baterista. — Deberíamos ir por un trago y descansar, es obvio que pasaremos a la siguiente ronda.

Sin profundizar en la pelea de siempre sobre el sexo de Elsa, los miembros acordaron ir a beber algo, después de todo la sede del evento era el rock-bar más popular de la ciudad. Así los hermanos y Eugene se sentaron juntos en la barra, mientras que Elsa se separaba un momento de ellos por ir al sanitario. Estaba muy acalorada así que se mojó la cara para refrescarse, se miró al espejo con determinación y se dijo así misma "Puedes hacerlo".

Sin tardar más, tras secarse, salió del servicio, apenas unos pasos entre la muchedumbre tuvo que detenerse cuando una pelirroja que sin duda conocía se interpuso en su camino. Elsa se tensó, agudizo la mirada, como cuestionando con ella a la figura frente suyo.

— Así que, tú eres la guitarrista de Thieves ¿Hm? — Dijo aquella pelirroja de cabellera indomable, que mirada a Elsa de pies a cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

—. . . — Pero la rubia beige no respondió nada, sólo agregó seriedad a su semblante.

— Quería verlo por mí misma… Escuché que lucías tan delicada como un pequeño cubito de hielo. — Aunque la edad de Merida y Elsa parecía no diferir mucho, la pelirroja se expresó de aquel modo, por tener quizá más experiencia musical que la rubia.

— No necesito oír lo que una adolescente puede o no hacer. — Elsa ya a la defensiva, por los eternos comentarios sobre su edad o género, trató de terminar la conversación, y pasar de largo de Mérida, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió.

— Hey, hey… Baja la espuma a tu chocolate. — Expresó la líder de The Bears, apoyando la diestra sobre uno de los hombros de la rubia. — Empecemos de nuevo, Eh… Hola, soy Mérida Dunbroch, un placer. — Dijo la pelirroja extendiendo la mano hacía la rubia.

—. . . — Elsa miró aquella mano con duda, pero tras unos segundos termino respondiendo el saludo. — Elsa Wind.

— Así está mejor, ven… Quiero presentarte a algunos amigos, en un mundo de "machos rockeros" es bueno encontrarse de vez en cuando con chicas. — Con toda la confianza del mundo Mérida abrazó a Elsa por los hombros y la guio entre la gente.

La rubia no respondió nada, sólo se dejó llevar aunque sin estar muy segura de ello. Buscó con la mirada a Eugene quien ya la miraba extrañado, el castaño se levantó con intenciones de "rescatar" a su amiga, pero Elsa negó con un ademan y luego hizo la seña "Ok", deteniendo a su amigo, quien asintió no muy convencido.

En realidad Mérida no tenía malas intenciones, llevó a Elsa con sus amigos de otras bandas que también concursaban, presentaba a Elsa como si la conociera desde hacía ya algunos años. Aunque la pelirroja no era la persona más sociable del mundo, reconocía el talento de la rubia sobre las cuerdas y eso era suficiente para que le agradara.

La primera ronda había terminado, los jueces estaban analizando sus anotaciones, había un ligero intervalo. El escenario estaba vacío y la música iba a cargo del DJ que se encargaba de ajustar canciones de las bandas más populares de rock, intercalando épocas y estilos.

Hans, Rapunzel y Anna habían hecho amigos fácilmente, quizá en mayor parte gracias a la actitud sociable de Rapunzel. Aunque la menor de los tres había dejado al grupo un momento para responder una llamada de su padre, tratando de volver hacía su mesa, donde su hermano, amiga y nuevos "amigos", se topó con un grupo de hombres barbones que discutían sobre quien tendría la peor resaca el día de mañana, presumiendo la cantidad de alcohol que cada uno había consumido.

Sin saber cómo, Anna ahora estaba sentada en medio de ellos, explicando cual era la reacción fisiológica del cuerpo al ingerir tantas cantidades de alcohol, y como el sistema podría contrarrestar dicho estado.

— El alcohol que el hígado no puede procesar, corre al torrente sanguíneo. El alcohol "seca" el cuerpo, deshidrata de algún modo… Lo ideal sería que empezaran a beber agua en lugar de más alcohol, así seguro no se sienten tan mal por la mañana. — Decía Anna con ademanes demasiado técnicos para un sitio como ese.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto, si pareces no romper un plato? ¿Sueles embriagarte a menudo? — Preguntó uno de los hombres calvos, y de barba en estilo candado.

— La intoxicación etílica no es para nada uno de mis hobbies. — Negó Anna con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron los hombres confusos.

— Quiero decir… Consumir alcohol en exceso, el estado de embriaguez es en realidad intoxicación etílica. — Explicó Anna con una sonrisa incomoda.

— Ha, ha, ha, pero que linda… Habla como si fuera un diccionario. — Expresó muy divertido uno de los sujetos.

— ¡Brindemos por nuestra nueva amiga, la pequeña Anna! — Dijo otro alzando su tarro en lo más alto de la mesa, en seguida el resto alzaron sus tarros, y Anna alzó el pequeño vaso con jugo de manzana, sonriendo algo nerviosa.

Tras entonar en coro "salud" los hombres dieron un trago profundo a sus bebidas, y pidieron en seguida ser llenadas. Siguieron riendo y preguntando a la menor sobre cosas simples, a las que ella respondía con exagerados tecnicismos y palabras con las que los hombres del bar no estaban acostumbrados a tratar, sintiéndose encantados por cualquier cosa que Anna dijera, por su peculiar forma de expresarse. Después de todo, la joven Anna venía de un ambiente completamente diferente a ese; más sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos empezó a sentirse divertida, tanto que había olvidado a Hans y a Rapunzel.

Elsa no contaba con la misma suerte, había sido dejada involuntariamente por Mérida con una de las bandas amigas de The Bears. Sujetos nada atractivos que, se lo pasaban halagándola, impidiéndole marcharse. Y es que Mérida había sido muy amable, al final la había presentado como la mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos, Elsa no quería mal agradecer el favor y ser descortés de pronto, así que trataba de no ser demasiado grosera, aunque su paciencia acababa de poco en poco y cuando empezó a ser grosera, los chicos tomaban las ofensas como chistes, haciendo más difícil a la rubia aquel momento.

Anna terminó su quinto vaso de jugo y azotó el cristal sobre la mesa, sintiéndose más animada que antes con su nuevo grupo de amigos, ahora la charla se concentraba en sándwiches, no podía ir mejor. Realmente no podía, eso creyó… Hasta que uno de sus acompañantes arrojo al aire una moneda. Todos siguieron con la vista aquel circulo dorado, como parte del nuevo juego de apuestas, pero la mirada de Anna se alzó sólo unos centímetros y dejó de seguir aquella moneda, el juego, las risas, la compañía, los sándwiches, el jugo de manzana, la música, el lugar, de pronto todo perdió sentido… El mundo se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, la misma en la que sus latidos dejaron de golpear contra su pecho.

— Elsa… — Susurraron los labios de Anna, como si ese nombre fuera familiar entre sus círculos.

Tan bajo fue pronunciado que los hombres con los que se encontraba ni si quiera lo notaron, estaban más entretenidos mirando la moneda caer y rodar dudosamente sobre la mesa, expectantes al resultado de aquel clásico juego de azar.

A pesar de estar a metros de distancia, como si la rubia hubiese escuchado su nombre desde los labios de aquella pecosa joven giró la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Anna, sin si quiera pretenderlo, sin esperarlo, entre tanta gente, por una fracción de segundo, la línea de vista de ambas se encontró compacta. De nuevo aquel poderoso iceberg se encontraba con aquel remolino en llamas. Pero esta vez, el remolino no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, no, esta vez no perdería.

— Disculpen… Yo… Tengo que… Yo… Vuelvo... Vuelvo en seguida. — Era mentira, no volvería en seguida, ni si quiera sabía si volvería. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo ya se había puesto de pie y dejado la mesa. Dejando extrañados y algo desilusionados al grupo de hombres barbones y de mala pinta.

Sus pies se movían entre la gente, su cuerpo se hacía espacio entre el resto de cuerpos, sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual que había entre ella y la rubia. Quien seguía mirando hacía Anna como si no pudiera creerlo, como si tratara de reconocerla, incrédula a pensar que la pelirroja, que esa pelirroja, que "Anna Blaze" estuviera en un lugar como ese, como si la conociera y supiera como era, pudiendo asegurar que sería simplemente imposible que la pelirroja de rostro pecoso se encontrara en medio de toda esa gente, no era posible… No podía ser… No tenía sentido, debía estar confundiéndose… Debía ser alguien más, debía ser otra persona, debía…

No…

Ese par de trenzas…

Ese suéter a rombos…

Los tirantes de esa conocida mochila…

Esa en la que tantas veces acomodó sus libretas…

Era la pelirroja de la cámara, de la biblioteca, era Anna Blaze…

¿Estaba caminando hacia ella? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? ¿Por qué no podía romper ese enlace entre sus miradas? ¿Por qué sus piernas ya se movían solas? ¿Por qué de pronto escaparse de aquella incomoda conversación parecía lo más fácil del mundo y lo menos importante? ¿Por qué ahora todo era esa pelirroja?

Como si una línea diagonal hubiese sido trazada en medio de toda la gente, y sólo Anna y Elsa pudieran verla, ambas seguían aquel camino, que las haría encontrarse en el medio. Que las haría quedar frente a frente, que las haría mirarse de cerca tal y como aquella vez entre hojas secas.

Uno paso, luego dos, luego tres, cada vez y estaban más cerca, no había ningún plan, no había palabras en mente, sólo estaban sus pasos alentándolas a seguir sin un motivo real, o explicable, no se conocían, jamás habían hablado, no sabían mucho la una sobre la otra, sin embargo, estaban ahí, acercándose como si tuvieran algo que decirse. Más cuando la distancia fue deshecha, y ambas miradas estaban una frente a la otra, las palabras simplemente parecían no existir.

Elsa mantenía una rastro de ausencia en el rostro, que funcionaba como disfraz para la contenida emoción que sentía al tener a Anna al frente, pero la pelirroja no podía ocultar ese fuego que nacía en su pecho, esas ganas de decirlo todo al mismo tiempo no hacerlo, tan sólo por poder seguir contemplando esa mirada azul que estaba dirigida exclusiva y totalmente hacía ella en ese momento.

— Yo… — Anna abrió los labios por fin, pero casi al mismo instante calló. Sonrió con nerviosismo y descolgó un tirante de su mochila, la deslizó hacía adelante y rebuscó en ella. Dejando a Elsa confundida nuevamente, mirándola con expectación.

Era el momento de presentarse, de decir algo, pero Anna había decidido que su mochila era más importante en ese momento. Lo que Elsa no sabía era que, aunque no se hubiese presentado los últimos días en la biblioteca, la más joven de las dos no había dejado de esperarla, con la barra de "agradecimiento" de cada día. Aunque esta última, que no había podido entregar, tenía un mensaje diferente a los demás.

Anna pareció encontrar el obsequió. Lo retiró de la mochila, volvió a colocar esta como era debido, y con la cabeza gacha, extendió aquella barra con el post-it adherido hacía la rubia. Mirando desde abajo a Elsa, con un tímido, pero aún emocionado semblante.

Elsa sonrió apenas entendió de que se trataba, aún no había palabras, no parecían necesarias. La rubia tomó entre sus manos el dulce, y sin poder ocultar su deseo por descubrir la nota, giró el dulce para leer el post-it.

" _Me encantaría conocerte"_

CONTINUARA…

 **Madh-M** No debería responderte nada, es decir, ya sabes más de lo que me gustaría. Además que creo que este fic no le hace bien a tu cabeza, quiero decir, si te confunde tanto, sólo deberías ignorarlo… Y mejor ocuparte en el tuyo de una vez ^^

 **A-little-death-for-you** Yo sé que muchos extrañan a la chica country, pero en realidad creo que Taylor va más allá del género, no soy la más popera del mundo… Pero a pesar del cambio que ha hecho a través de cada álbum, cada transición suya me ha gustado, por que las letras, la forma en la que los sentimientos y vivencias son representados sigue siendo la misma, así que… Sólo, no sé, Taylor me encanta. Tiene una canción para cada uno de mis estados de ánimo haha. Me siento avergonzada jdkhklgdjgs no quiero que se me salga lo fangirl, pero creo que contigo será imposible evitarlo.

Y bueno, ahora que has refutado mi teoría de la chica de negro, me tendré que reformular… No conozco a muchos swifties, más que mi ex… Pero no te pareces a mi ex, haha, dame tiempo, para el siguiente capítulo seguro que ya tengo una nueva versión de ti.

Aunque este capítulo es grande, creo que no habrá resuelto ninguna de tus dudas, ya que bueno esta muy carente de información, los problemas de memoria de Anna siguen al aire, y la reacción de Elsa al respecto también, pero para mí fortuna pareces ser alguien paciente. En realidad la personalidad de Elsa en el pasado dista mucho de parecerse a la que tiene ahora, digamos que en el pasado era más bien una "vale todo" más desinteresada que otra cosa pero sin duda más cálida que la Elsa actual, que es más insensible, sería y tal… Y evidentemente la explicación esta en el pasado, tendrás que esperar un flashback, aunque si te soy sincera no se bien como acomodarlos, aún hay muchas escenas que me he imaginado del pasado, pero que no sé como irlas dejando… Supongo que saldrán con naturalidad en los siguientes capítulos (espero). Ahora bien… Debo confesarte que antes de escribir la escena del choque entre Anna y Elsa, vi un par de veces ese cortometraje. Y sé que no es el mas famoso ni el menos conocido, pero me asombra que alguien haya dado en el clavo.

Y sobre tu PD, te pediré que guardes el anillo de compromiso por que aunque las oí mucho en mis días de pubertad, nunca le preste atención a la letra de la canción, aunque ya le eche un vistazo. Y pensé en robarte la idea, hahah, ok no. Pero la verdad no me molestaría leer lo que pudieras llegar a hacer con esa canción, se me ocurren un montón de cosas. Sería genial, ahora que sé como escribes, lo puedo decir con seguridad. Y bueno ya dejo de escribir por que se va a ver muy ruda la diferencia de extensión en la respuesta a tu review y las del resto ¡Gracias por tan buenos comentarios como siempre!

 **Aara Black** La verdad pensaba que este cambio de personalidades no sería bien recibido. Pero la verdad pensemos en esto… Si jamás hubieras visto Frozen, y de repente te muestran a Anna y a Elsa, ¿Quién pensarías que es la rebelde? O sea… Después de Let it go, Elsa se ve tan kudgslkfhslgk… Es muy sexy y tiene un noséque que encanta a cualquiera, por otro lado… Creo que Anna tiene más bien una apariencia "tranquila" aunque sus personalidades originales no tengan nada que ver con lo que mi loca imaginación se inventa.

En fin, estoy muy agradecida por tu comentario, espero que nos sigamos leyendo, y que mi fic no te decepcione, me esforzaré por mantenerte a gusto.

¡Gracias!

 **LaMafer** Me haces pensar que mirar dormir a alguien puede ser muy malo {¿?}, aunque también me hiciste pensar en algo bueno para el siguiente capitulo, creo que… Me acabas de dar una gran idea sin saberlo. Jo, muchas gracias… Me alegra mucho que las reacciones de cada una te estén gustando, espero que no deje de gustarte, gracias por leerme y por escribirme, espero verte la próxima!

 **Dayan Minion** Muchas gracias, continuaré, hahaha.

 **Ichui** Lo sé, Elsa en motocileta, de hecho estoy haciendo un dibujo, más bien ya esta hecho, lo coloreare y se los subiré, sé que les gustara, gracias por leerme y escribirme ¡Saludos!


	6. Relájate Conmigo

Hola a todos, he venido desde lo más profundo del inframundo para poder actualizar. Sé que he tardado mucho y eso, he estado ocupada, pero a pesar de eso estoy aquí a las 2:00 AM terminando este capítulo, ya tenía escrito el 70%, así que si encuentran fallas en lo último, les ruego me perdonen, es tarde.

Quiero agradecer a todos como siempre el seguimiento y apoyo que le dan a mis historias, he recibido mensajes bastante gratos. No saben lo enriquecedor es saber que lo que escribo les ha hecho sentir algo, creo que es lo que más me motiva, así que no se guarden nada, que estoy para leerlos con gusto.

Y bueno, este capítulo… Tiene mucho Elsanna, espero que pueda gustarles.

¡Disfrutenlo!

 **RELAJATE CONMIGO**

Las manos de Anna se encontraban tensas contra la chaqueta de Elsa, sujetando esos bordes con adornos metálicos a la altura de su cintura. Tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo en todo el camino transcurrido había sentido varias veces casi como si estuviera a punto de caer. La rubia lo notó, fue esa la razón por la que se orilló de pronto, apagó el motor de la moto y giró el rostro hacía atrás para poder mirarle.

— Vas a ocasionar un accidente. — Dijo la guitarrista, para luego llevar las manos hasta su cintura, donde las de Anna sujetaban tímidamente los bordes de su chaqueta, la sostuvo por las muñecas y la obligó a rodear su cintura entera con los brazos.

— E-Espera… — Anna se sobresaltó enseguida al notar las intenciones de Elsa, tratando de apartar las manos, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

— Debes sostenerte así… Es más seguro. — Insistió la mayor de ambas, y así lentamente ir soltando las manos de Anna. — ¿Entendido? — Preguntó mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, quien no tuvo más opción que asentir por lo bajo, como un niño siendo regañado.

Elsa sonrió, devolvió las manos al manubrio de aquella Yamaha R6, su muñeca derecha se empujó hacia adelante, haciendo rugir el motor de aquella deportiva motocicleta. Cambió la velocidad con el pedal y se puso de nuevo en marcha, haciendo que por la velocidad del arranque, las llantas rechinaran sobre el suelo, y las manos de la pelirroja se aferraran más a su cuerpo con temor a caer.

Sin si quiera pretenderlo, el simple hecho de conducir con Anna detrás, abrazándole como solía hacer, era suficiente para hacer que ese mar de recuerdos le impidiera salir a la superficie. Desde el primer momento en que la vio durante la noche, no había dejado de recordar y recordar, todos eran recuerdos alegres, divertidos y tiernos.

Este no era la excepción, recordaba la primera vez que había viajado con Anna en motocicleta, claro que aquella antigua moto no se parecía nada a la que montaban ahora. Esa vieja chatarra seguro que no soportaría más de los sesenta u ochenta kilómetros por hora, el motor funcionaba porque dios era grande, y por el precio en el que Eugene y Elsa la habían adquirido, era una verdadera broma, así que no podían quejarse.

Aún recordaba la cara de espanto que Anna puso cuando le sugirió llevarla a casa en eso, y no es que luciera mal, lucía mejor de lo que era, sin embargo, no parecía tener mucha tenerle mucha confianza a las motocicletas. Supo después que su miedo radicaba en un pequeño accidente que había vivido su hermano, si bien no había resultado grave, la caída había sido demasiado aparatosa. Y al final, Elsa había sabido convencerla.

Justo después de aquel concurso de bandas, en el que por cierto The Bears había obtenido el primer lugar y The Thieves el segundo; Anna y Elsa habían decidido dejar aquel lugar juntas, Eugene iría a celebrarlo con ese par de hermanos grandulones y la rubia no consideraba el embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia un medio apropiado de celebración. Anna había avisado a Rapunzel y Hans que una amiga la volvería a casa. Y es que después de todo, apenas se encontraron esa noche, no se separaron ni un segundo, tan sólo en los momentos en los que Elsa tenía que subir al escenario, intercambiando sonrisas torpes con Anna, quien desde el público le devolvía las sonrisas, y le dirigía gestos de ánimo.

Pero como si conseguir el primer puesto dejara de ser importante, apenas terminaban el performance y bajaba casi corriendo para volver a ocupar el asiento que compartía con Anna y simplemente seguir hablando, bromear, hacer juegos tontos con la bebida y la botana.

Esa noche, antes de devolver a Anna a casa, Elsa creyó propio visitar un sitio antes… El parque en el que chocaron por primera vez, que aunque era bastante tarde ya y no habría ni un alma en aquel sitio, a la pelirroja no le desagrado nada el gesto.

Recordando aquel momento, Elsa tuvo una idea, cambió su destino, conduciendo hábilmente entre los autos, haciendo que su cabello y el de su pecosa acompañante bailaran a razón del acelerado corte en el viento. Sus ropas temblaban con fuerza y sus corazones palpitaban con intensidad.

El camino de pronto parecía menos denso del tránsito vehicular, la velocidad bajaba, pasaban una a una las farolas encendidas en medio de la solitaria avenida. Habían cambiado el rumbo, habían dejado atrás las calles repletas por gente, por luces, por ruido; de pronto era una vereda de árboles los que la rodeaban, no se oía más que el motor de la motocicleta parando de poco en poco hasta quedar frente a un muy modesto lago. Elsa terminó por apagar el motor, usó el pie para tirar de la patilla de respaldo de la moto y dejar que se sostuviera por si sola. Sintió como Anna bajaba primero con su característica torpeza y después ella con mayor habilidad.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la pelirroja, posicionándose frente a ella, subir las manos hasta su rostro y con cuidado deshacer los broches del casco debajo de la barbilla ajena, para así retirarle con toda la suavidad posible aquel casco, sonriendo casi en seguida por la desordenada apariencia de sus naranjas cabellos. Y como si Anna lo entendiera en seguida, subió las manos hasta su cabeza para ordenar su flequillo y los laterales del mismo.

— No te preocupes… — Negó Elsa sin borrar esa devota sonrisa, dejó el casco sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y con la misma delicadeza de antes sostuvo a Anna por el mentón, acercó su rostro al de ella con la misma naturalidad que haría una pareja de años. Y como si tuviera todos los derechos y virtudes sobre Anna, apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella una vez más. Con mayor suavidad y menos pasión, más bien con cariño, susurrando así sobre su boca. — Luces hermosa de cualquier modo… — Con un beso cortó se despidió de sus labios y se giró, avanzando con lentos pasos hacía la orilla de aquel durmiente lago.

Por su parte, Anna estaba petrificada, con el cuerpo tan tenso que bien podría pasar por una estatua hecha de mármol, claro y de no ser por ese poderoso palpitar que vivía cautivo en su pecho, bombeando sangre con fuerza, con especial intención de concentrar un cumulo de sangre sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esa rubia? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella misma? Mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza mientras estaba segura de que algo de humo caliente empezaba a salir por su cabeza, hasta que la voz de la guitarrista la obligó a salir de sus enredados pensamientos.

— ¿No está mal, no crees? — Preguntó Elsa mirando hacía el lago, haciendo una comparativa del sitio con el antiguo parque de la ciudad de Arendelle, pero Anna no supo entender la raíz de la pregunta.

— C-Claro… Es… Es bonito… — Tardó en responder, ¿Cómo podría actuar tan natural como la rubia si acababa de ser besada por segunda vez en la noche? Se cubrió los labios con ambas manos y terminó Asintiendo al tiempo que tragaba largo y caminaba con inseguridad, hacía donde estaba la rubia. Colocándose a su lado, pero guardado cierta distancia.

Un moderado silencio apareció de pronto en medio de las dos, el viento moviendo las hojas y el fondo lejano del bullicio de la ciudad era todo lo que podía oírse. A Elsa no parecía molestarle, pero Anna se sentía incomoda, por lo que quebró aquella ola de silencio.

— ¿P-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo sin mirarla, abrazándose así misma.

— Ya la hiciste. — Sonrió de lado la rubia.

— B-Bueno, quiero decir ¿Otra pregunta? — Volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

— La haz hecho de nuevo. — Elsa bajó el rostro ocultando la ampliación de su sonrisa.

— H-Hmm… — Anna abultó sus labios en algo muy parecido a un puchero, quejándose.

— Suenas como un cachorrito con hambre. — Dijo la rubia girando al fin el rostro hacía la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh? — Anna deshizo la quejica expresión y terminó suspirando rendida.

— Vale, vale… Pregunta. — Continuó Elsa, devolviendo la mirada al lago.

— Gracias… — Dijo aliviada Anna, aunque después hizo una pausa indefinida, no sabía bien que quería preguntar, en realidad había muchas cosas que la confundían, así que trató de pensar en una pregunta que pudiese resolver la mayoría de sus dudas. — B-Bueno… Quería saber… Eghm… — Se rascó la nuca y miró hacía un lado, como si buscara en las hojas de los arboles las palabras.

Mientras tanto Elsa ya se agachaba para recoger una pequeña piedra, soplar contra ella para quitarle las ramillas y hojas de encima, apreciarla como si fuera un objeto de valor.

— E-Es decir… Aunque… Aunque no acostumbro ir a conciertos de rock… Me imagino como son ustedes los… ¿Rockeros? — Trataba de explicarse Anna, suponía que era normal que de pronto los ídolos escogieran a una chica de su "gusto" para entretenerse. En este preciso instante, se sentía como esa chica, la elegida… Es decir, la rubia la había besado ya dos veces, la había traído a un lugar bastante solitario, no había que pensar mucho según Anna para entender sus intenciones, y que a pesar de parecer macabras no le hacían querer irse. Más allá de las posibles razones… Se preguntaba ¿Porqué ella? — Es decir… Hay… Hay un montón de personas que darían lo que fuera por estar aquí… C-Contigo… — Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y pestañeó algunas veces sobre el suelo.

Elsa ya estaba de pie, con su postura más deportiva, lista para lanzar aquella roca al lago, pero las palabras de Anna atrajeron su completa atención, girando el cuello para verla mientras hablaba.

— Y-Y… No es que no disfrute… Estar… Aquí… Contigo… Es sólo que tú… Bueno… Tú… Eres… Tú… Elsa Wind… Y yo tan sólo… — Anna alzó los hombros mirándose así misma, como si menospreciara su valor junto al de Elsa.

— Yo nunca he estado en una portada de TIME, Anna Blaze— Elsa imitó el gesto de Anna alzando los hombros también, añadiendo un tono lúdico a su voz.

— N-No, pero… — Anna iba a seguir hablando cuando de pronto, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, como si de pronto lo entendiera todo. — ¿Me viste en TIME?

— "El poder tiene apellido" — Dijo Elsa con una fingida voz de presentador masculino. — "Anna Blaze, el futuro de la industria en Noruega" — Continuó la rubia, citando las frases de los encabezados de aquel artículo, en el que Anna había sido protagónica.

— A-Ah… — Se sintió avergonzada por recordar la exageradamente aduladora redacción de aquel texto. Se rascó una mejilla y rio con incomodidad. "Eso lo explica algunas cosas" pensó la pelirroja, al menos ya sabía de donde es que la rubia conocía su nombre, pero aún no entendía por qué alguien como Elsa se sentiría interesada en ella. Bastaba con verse para notar que no era precisamente muy parecidas.

— Y bien… — La rubia arrojó aquella roca por fin, haciendo que diese un par de saltitos sobre el agua y luego hundirse por siempre en aquel oscuro lago. — ¿No traes chocolate esta vez? — Preguntó Elsa girándose hacía Anna.

— ¿Chocolate? ¿Para qué?— Anna alzó las cejas confundida, y casi al segundo mal entendió la razón de aquel cuestionamiento, claro, había descrito como una de sus pasiones el chocolate, cosa que también venía incluida en aquel texto periodístico.

— Para… ¿Mí? — Preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa no muy inteligente.

— No… Me temo que no pensé en traer chocolate esta noche, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? — Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con un deje de ironía en la voz, que por la emoción Elsa no supo distinguir.

— No importa, me basta con que hayas venido… Aunque si te soy sincera, en camerinos me moría imaginando que podría haber dicho el post-it de esta noche. — Confesó casi avergonzada la rubia. Pero es que mientras más hablaba ella, menos entendía Anna. Estaba empezando a creer que la guitarrista no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

— Claro… — Fue todo lo que respondió Anna, dando un paso lejos de Elsa, como si temiera— Mira… Yo no suelo hacer estas cosas… No sé exactamente que esperes que tú y yo vayamos a… Hacer… Tampoco es que… Q-Que esté dispuesta a hacerlo… P-Pero… — Anna empezaba a revolverse nuevamente entre sus palabras mientras que Elsa seguía en su sintonía de recuerdos.

— ¿Sigues con las fotos? — Preguntó la rubia, buscando en el suelo nuevamente otra piedrita para arrojar.

— ¿Eh? — Anna alzó las cejas nuevamente, pausando su discurso apenas escuchó aquella pregunta.

— Ya sabes, te gustaba un montón andar por ahí y tomar fotografías… Paisajes, objetos, personas… Personas desconocidas. — Agregó lo último con casi una burlona sonrisa, como broma. Broma que Anna no captó.

— ¿Cómo sabes que solía…? — Y antes de terminar su pregunta, rodó los ojos y asintió obviando la situación "Claro, el articulo" se respondió así misma y se limitó a responder. — Si bueno… Era un pasatiempo sin futuro, así que lo dejé.

— ¿Uhm? — Elsa alzó una ceja. — Eso suena a algo que diría tu padre… Es una pena. — Exhaló con cierta desilusión.

Anna volvió a callar, aunque iba a decir algo prefirió no decir nada, arrugó el entrecejo y miró con extrañeza a la rubia, que por alguna razón hablaba como si la conociera; como si supiera más allá de ella que lo del artículo en la revista TIME pudiera haber publicado. Trató de recordar entonces otras publicaciones importantes en las que hubiera aparecido, pero estas se limitaban a dar detalles sobre su trabajo en Blaze Company y nada sobre la relación con su padre u otros asuntos de índole personal. Tantos nudos en la cabeza se le armaron que prefirió sacudir la misma espantando todos sus pensamientos confusos, terminando por creer que personas como Elsa, envueltas en un contexto lleno de glamour, rumores, placeres oscuros y demás; eran simplemente imposibles de entender. Después de todo, aún no comprendía por que la había elegido a ella entre tanta gente, había chicas muy lindas entre el grupo de los VIP, con un estilo más parecido al de Frozen Heart, Anna por el contrario vestía como usualmente, era la formalidad encarnada.

— Ah… — Rendida, la pelirroja suspiró y retrocedió algunos pasos, dejando caer la espalda sobre la corteza de un robusto árbol tras suyo. — ¿Haces esto siempre?

— ¿El qué? — Preguntó Elsa mirándola de reojo.

— Esto… — Anna alzó las manos hacía los lados. — Después de cada concierto… — Refiriéndose probablemente a escoger a una chica y llevarla lejos.

— No… Bueno… Los demás y yo solemos ir a "relajarnos". — Explicó Elsa con una expresión casi avergonzada. — Pero pensé que sería mejor si te llevaba a otro sitio más tranquilo… O pensarías mal de mí— Se terminó por girar hacía Anna, haciendo movimientos delicados con las manos como ademanes.

— "Relajarse" — Repitió Anna sin entender del todo aquel término, podría significar muchas cosas. — Con eso te refieres a… — Empezó a decir sin si quiera saber cómo terminar la oración, pero con un gesto de… ¿Temor?

— Si… Ya sé que debes estar pensando… Pero no pienses que mi mente se ha degenerado. — Negó Elsa con total vergüenza. — Tú sabes cómo es esto… No solía hacerlo antes… Pero… Los chicos lo hacían y aunque me parecía repulsivo en principio, llegué a tomarle gusto, además nunca volvemos a ver a esas personas… O se embriagan tanto que ni si quiera recuerdan lo que hicimos. — Alzó los hombros un poco más desinhibida, pensando en todas las locuras que ella y el resto de la banda cometían después de cada concierto, siempre los esperaba una fiesta para festejar el buen desempeño y el éxito.

De joven Elsa no era buena tolerando el alcohol, pero había sabido acostumbrar a su hígado, más no a su sentido de la responsabilidad, ahora que contaba aquella confesión a Anna, le venían un montón de experiencias rebeldes, ridículas y alcohólicas vividas con la banda. Kristoff corriendo desnudo, Eugene vestido de mujer, Giselle tratando entablar una conversación con una mujer de la vida galante, ella misma dentro de una botarga de algún animal afelpado.

Al final Elsa sólo negó con la cabeza espantando aquellos recuerdos, y así poder devolver la mirada a Anna y sonreírle.

— A pesar de todo… Es divertido, creo que te gustaría… Y no pienses que no pensaba llevarte, claro que lo tengo en mente… — Dijo Elsa con un tono casi de disculpa. — Pero como te dije… No quisiera que pensaras que soy una "bestia del rock" pensando en "eso" antes que otra cosa. — Explicó la rubia con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin pasarle si quiera por la cabeza, que Anna y ella no estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Y es que la pelirroja ya no estaba asustada ¡Ahora estaba aterrada! No podía ignorar lo dicho por la rubia ¿Era en serio? O sea… " _No solía hacerlo antes… Pero… Los chicos lo hacían y aunque me parecía repulsivo en principio, llegué a tomarle gusto, además nunca volvemos a ver a esas personas… O se embriagan tanto que ni si quiera recuerdan lo que hicimos."_ Anna siempre había pensado que su padre exagerada mucho cuando hablaba de lo _satánicos_ , _pecadores e impuros_ , que podrían ser aquellos que le dedicaban la vida a esa música ruda, violenta, y sin sentido, o dicho en palabras más simples, según su padre: rock.

Pero ahora, escuchando a Elsa hablar tan a la ligera de sostener relaciones íntimas con desconocidos como medio de relajación después de cada concierto, se daba cuenta de que quizá su padre no estaba tan loco. Más bien, ella misma era la loca, manteniéndose cerca de alguien con una ideología como la de la rubia. Pero… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr y huir lejos? ¿Aceptar gustosa? ¡Santo cielo! No podía creer que lo estuviera considerando si quiera.

Anna no recordaba ninguna relación pasada, se había mantenido alejada de todo posible contacto amoroso con cualquier chico, a pesar de que para una joven de su edad, eso era bastante extraño… No era un desastre, en realidad muchos hombres la encontraban atractiva, incluso ese aire intelectual suyo la había hecho entrar dentro de la categórica etiqueta de lo "sexy", era muy inteligente además, exitosa, parte de una familia poderosa…

¿Qué hombre no querría tener algo con alguien como Anna? Muchos en realidad… Pero la cuestión radicaba en realidad en ¿Por qué Anna no aceptaba a ninguno? No había mejor pretexto para la pelirroja que el trabajo, los negocios, nunca había tiempo para nada más, pues la compañía era lo más importante y su padre se sentía complacido con ello; el hombre pensaba que su hija tenía la cabeza en el lugar indicado y con el pase de los años ella sabría determinar la edad apropiada para empezar a salir con alguien, el hijo del algún socio importante quizá.

Adgar Blaze ignoraba por completo las verdaderas razones de su hija, de hecho, posiblemente a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero el asunto no era tan complicado… Anna… Era simplemente… _Otro tipo de chica._

Nunca había tenido ese sueño de cabalgar hacía el alba en un caballo blanco, abrazada a un noble y apuesto príncipe, no le producía ninguna clase de emoción la sonrisa coqueta de un joven bien parecido, los halagos de hombres que podrían perfilar como perfectos candidatos a ojos de su padre; las famosas mariposas inquietas jamás habían visitado su estómago. Lo más cercano a eso era los escalofriantes nervios que sentía cuando tenía que dirigirse hacía una mujer que Anna considerara… "admirable", de pronto su seguridad e inteligencia se volvían nada, sentía las manos temblar, su voz tambalear y su cabeza convirtiéndose en humo caliente.

Claro que _admirable_ era un adjetivo-disfraz para Anna, quien se negaba a aceptar pública o si quiera internamente, que esa red de nervios inquietos la provocaba algo más que "admiración" por el género femenino, pues bien, jamás había sentido ese tipo de fanatismo por un hombre, a pesar de todas las propuestas que había recibido por el género masculino. Hasta el momento ninguna mujer le había sugerido nada de índole romántico, lo más parecido a eso había sido una modesta invitación para compartir una taza de café y discutir algunos temas de negocios, hecha por la hija del principal socio de Blaze Company en China, el corporativo Fa.

Anna había estado temblando durante toda esa "reunión" de trabajo, la joven de nombre Mulan no dejaba de sonreírle y hablarle con suavidad, como si supiera cuan nerviosa estaba la pelirroja en ese momento. Eso había sido demasiado, un juego muy extremo para su ritmo cardiaco, sólo una taza de café, algunas hojas de papel con estadísticas y planes de trabajo plasmadas, eso era todo… Y aun así Anna estaba con el corazón latiéndole insistente.

Y aunque la pelirroja creyó que nunca habría algo que superara aquel momento de nerviosismo. Jamás imagino que en menos de un par de semanas se encontraría frente a la… Posiblemente rubia más popular y deseada de todo el país en ese preciso instante, sugiriéndole pasar una noche de intimidad sin compromiso.

— ¿Anna? — La voz de Elsa la despertó de sus pensamientos, y es que sí, de pronto Anna se había dado un viaje muy largo.

Terminando con la cara hecha un tomate, el cuerpo tenso y el corazón simulando el andar de una locomotora.

— Que color tienes… ¿Te sientes bien? — Volvió a preguntar la guitarrista, alzando la mano derecha hasta colocar el dorso de la misma sobre la frente de la pelirroja, tratando de verificar su temperatura. — Cielos… Anna… — Elsa se mordió el labio y miró el cuerpo de Anna desde abajo hasta volver arriba. — Pero… Que caliente estas… — Susurró Elsa, preocupada por el repentino cambio de temperatura de la más joven.

Pero en Anna esas palabras sólo hicieron que su corazón aumentara el ritmo de sus palpitaciones de forma brusca y exagerada. Y es que… ¿Elsa le estaba diciendo eso realmente? ¿Acababa de decir "Que caliente estas"? No podía creerlo, era demasiado como para que su mente pudiera con ello.

— S-Sabes… Y-Yo…Y-Yo… Yo no… — Anna negó con un nada disimulable temblor en la voz, tratando de retroceder más, pero estaba presa contra aquel fuerte roble. — N-No soy… N-No soy del tipo de… D-De chica que…

— Shh… — Elsa bajó la mano que cubría la frente de Anna para apoyar el índice de la misma contra los labios de la pelirroja. — No te esfuerces demasiado… Podría hacerte mal… — Dijo la rubia aún con ese tono bajo en la voz.

— N-No… No… No… Espera… P-Por favor espera… D-Debes o-oírme… P-Porque yo… — Anna negó una vez más, con mayor premura y temor. — Tengo miedo… — Confesó la pelirroja.

— ¿Miedo? — La rubia alzó las cejas confusa. — ¿Miedo a qué? — Preguntó ahora más preocupada, usando sus palmas para acunar el rostro poco de Anna entre sus dedos.

— A-A… — ¿A qué? ¿A Elsa? ¿A lo que harían? ¿A lo que no harían? No… En realidad, era algo más que eso. — A-A… A lo que… L-Lo que… Estoy… Sintiendo…

— Oh… Anna… — Esa confesión, parecía haber tocado fibras sensibles en el corazón de la rubia. Y de nuevo, sin poder contenerse apresó abruptamente los labios de la pelirroja. Apegando su cuerpo con fuerza hacía el contrario. Haciendo presa a Anna, entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo mismo.

La pelirroja simplemente quería unir su espalda al tronco del árbol y derretirse ahí mismo, teniendo a Elsa tan cerca, tocando su rostro, susurrándole, con esas ideas locas en la cabeza y ahora atreverse a besarla por tercera vez en la noche. Por si fuera poco este beso, distaba mucho de parecerse a los dos anteriores que tenían un tinte más cariñoso, más devoto, pero en ese preciso instante, Anna sentía como sus labios estaban en peligro de ser devorados por los ajenos.

— No te vayas… Por favor… No te vayas… No de nuevo… — Suplicó Elsa contra su boca, frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, cualquiera que admirase la expresión de la guitarrista bien podría decir, que se trataba de dolor.

Anna era incapaz de moverse, tenía el corazón hecho un poderoso tambor, bombeando sangre a velocidades estrepitosas, calentando su cuerpo por mera ansiedad, vergüenza, nervios, aceleración. Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y en cualquier momento iba a perder control sobre ellas. Con temblorosos y casi agonizantes movimientos consiguió acomodar las manos contra los antebrazos de Elsa, aferrándose a su chaqueta, sosteniéndose de ella para no caer.

— Quédate conmigo… Anna… Quédate esta… Y todas las noches siguientes… — Susurraba Elsa con una pasión sincera naciente del pecho, una pasión que derretía sin problemas todo el hielo habido en su corazón. — Por favor… Anna… Por favor… Te necesito…

Todo el mundo parecía estar hecho de lava pura, y Anna y Elsa estaban siendo hundidas en ese peligroso magma. Anna no podía, el calor nublaba sus sentidos, su mente empezaba a dibujar escenas difusas, en las que podía vislumbrar un par de manos siendo unidas, dedos entrelazados, un par de faldas, uniformes más bien, dos chicas… Susurros, y una unión labio a labio. Anna lo entendió en seguida, estaba empezando a fantasear con Elsa, estaba usándola para generar fantasías en sus pensamientos. Simplemente estaba rendida ante aquella guitarrista.

Como si hubiese sido víctima de un ataque de vértigo, de pronto todo perdió razón, su visión fue removida de forma brusca y simplemente sus músculos dejaron de responderle.

Anna se había desmayado.

Mientras Elsa y Anna se encontraban viniendo aquel emotivo reencuentro. El resto de los miembros de Frozen Heart ya despedían a sus invitados VIP, con excepción de Eugene, quien se había quedado conversando muy entretenido con Rapunzel.

— ¿Y nos iremos sin Elsa? — Preguntó Kristoff a Giselle, mientras se auto-masajeaba el cuello.

— Pues… — La pelirroja alzó la manga de su blusa para mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, hacía casi poco más de media hora que Elsa se había ido y no había vuelto. — Creo que deberíamos llamarla.— ¿Flynn? — Alzó la voz la chica para llamar la atención del castaño, quien no paraba de reír con torpeza, susurrándose cosas con la rubia sol.

— ¿Hm? — Respondió sin si quiera voltear a ver a sus compañeros, quieto, pues Rapunzel se encontraba muy concentrada en hacerle un retrato sobre un pañuelo.

— ¿Elsa no te ha llamado? — Preguntó Giselle.

— Nup. — Respondió cortamente.

— ¿Y la fiesta? — Preguntó Kristoff arrugando los labios. — Siempre vamos juntos. — Completó el rubio.

— ¡La fiesta! — El castaño sonrió con amplitud de pronto y los miró de reojo. — Hey, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — Preguntó entusiasmado hacía Rapunzel, ignorando por completo la ausencia de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Ah? ¿En serio? — La rubia curvó una muy grande sonrisa, pero se borró casi en seguida, miró la hora, Anna seguía sin volver y tampoco había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes. Quizá ya era tiempo de preocuparse. — Creo que no… — Dejó el pañuelo a un lado, y se puso de pie, cargando los CDs que ya tenían la firma de Giselle. — Mi amiga salió apenas entramos y no ha vuelto… Ya le he enviado varios mensajes… Debo encontrarla… Lo siento. — Se disculpó la chica mordiéndose el labio, realmente tenía ganas de ir. Pero Anna estaba primero que todo.

— Bueno… A nosotros también nos falta un elemento… ¿Por qué no la llamas mientras para que nos acompañe? — Sugirió Eugene, mientras Giselle y Kristoff se miraban dubitativos, de pronto Eugene se comportaba demasiado amable. — Digo… ¿No hay problema si nos acompañan, verdad chicos? — Giró el cuello para ver a sus compañeros, quienes de pronto cambiaron las expresiones dudosas a rostros sonrientes y relajados, negando varias veces.

— Claro, claro, no hay problema. — Dijo Giselle.

— Si, si, si… Mientras más mejor. — Asintió Kristoff a punto de cruzar sus brazos cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar. — Ouh… Debe ser Elsa… — Murmuró mientras sacaba el aparato del bolsillo, pero al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que no era su guitarrista, pero igual le dio gusto coger la llamada. — Vaya, vaya… Y eso que pensábamos que se habían olvidado de nosotros. — Respondió Kristoff sonriente. — No creas que he olvidado la apuesta ¡Eh! — Se carcajeó un poco, mientras recibía la mirada expectante de Giselle, tratando de descifrar quien había llamado al baterista, este se dio cuenta y murmuró "Mérida". — Si, si… ¡Claro! Bueno… Ya sabes cómo es esto… ¿Ah? Nosotros también queremos localizarla, dijo que iba al sanitario y se perdió… — Rio de nuevo, y asentía como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con alguien de frente. — Bueno, igual no te preocupes… Creo que iremos al Palace, Giselle nos hizo reservación ahí… ¿Ah? Si, si, dile a tus hermanos que esta vez yo les ganaré ¿Si? Vale, vale, nos vemos allá. — Asintió una vez más y terminó por finalizar la llamada sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Los Dunbroch están aquí? — Preguntó Giselle sorprendida.

— Sep, querían saber si se nos podían unir, van saliendo de Radio Norge… Por supuesto que les dije que sí. — Dijo el rubio al fin cruzándose de brazos.

— O sea… ¿The Bears? ¿En serio? — A Rapunzel le brillaron los ojos.

— Si, nos llevamos bastante bien con ellos… — Asintió Eugene, mientras sacaba su móvil y empezaba a buscar el número de Elsa. — Así que… Llama a tu amiga, y yo a la nuestra… — Dijo el castaño, dejándole un inofensivo golpecito en la nariz a Rapunzel, mientras se colocaba el teléfono a un costado del rostro.

— ¡C-Claro! — Rapunzel se giró ruborizada, sacó el móvil también y presionó el icono de acceso directo para llamar a Anna, se mordió el labio una vez más mientras pensaba "contesta, contesta", pero no parecía tener suerte.

Tres altos, fortachones, y rudos pelirrojos, ya se hacían encima de un deportivo rojo, que no decía otra cosa que "lujo" en palabras grandes y gruesas; y junto al auto una hermosa ducati, color negro mate; cuya piloto hacía rugir el motor con tanta fuerza que el auto deportivo conducido por uno de los trillizos empezó a pisar el acelerador, sin soltar el pie del clucth; haciendo sonar la máquina del mismo modo… Apenas el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde, ambos vehículos salieron disparados, dejando una poderosa cortina de humo sobre el suelo.

Si, al pasar de los años Frozen Heart y The Bears, resultaban ser más que buenos amigos.

— ¿Tampoco te responde? — Preguntó Eugene a Rapunzel, mientras fruncía los labios, ahora sí preocupado.

— No… Es extraño, ella no es así… Quizá le paso algo, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya… — Dijo Rapunzel con pesar, no se quería ir, pero no podía dejar pasar esto como si nada.

— Creo que será mejor si le preguntamos al personal si las han visto salir, quizá sigue en el auditorio….— Intervino Kristoff, colocándose en medio de la rubia sol y el vocalista.

— Esa es una buena idea. — Asintió Giselle acercándose también, juntando ambas palmas en un silencioso aplauso y luego dirigirse a Rapunzel. — ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de Anna? Así sería más fácil localizarla para el staff. — Sugirió la tecladista con la sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba.

— Ah, sí, si… Esperen… — Dijo la rubia sol, mientras se apresuraba a buscar en el móvil una foto de Anna, deslizando los dedos con habilidad sobre la pantalla del aparto. — Oh, aquí esta… — Dijo extendiendo el dispositivo hacía el frente para que los tres integrantes de FH pudieran ver la foto. — Ella es Anna.

Eugene, Kristoff y Giselle inclinaron el rostro con curiosidad hacía el frente para poder ver la pantalla del móvil, se acercaron tanto que sus cabezas terminaron tocándose entre sí. Y de pronto los tres, abrieron los ojos grande y dibujaron una muda "o" con los labios.

— Pero si ella es… — Murmuró Giselle sin completar la oración.

— No puedo creerlo… Ella es… — Dijo Eugene más asombrado que cualquiera.

— Muy bonita…— Terminó por decir Kristoff, con un tono algo embobado.

En la foto podía verse a Anna sonriendo, con una taza humeante entre los dedos, era una foto que la misma Rapunzel había tomado.

— Sí que lo es. — Asintió Rapunzel a punto de retirar el teléfono cuando de pronto este comenzó a sonar y en pantalla, dejó de verse la foto de Anna. Ahora más bien aparecía, una distinta, de un joven junto a la pelirroja, abrazándola, jutando ambos sus frentes, y un par de sonrisas que harían creer a cualquiera que la foto fue tomada en un momento de felicidad absoluta.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó Eugene consternado.

— Oh, es Hans… — Dijo Rapunzel acercando nuevamente a ella el teléfono.

— Si, sabemos leer. — Dijo Kristoff con algo de desilusión. — Seguro que es su novio…

— Perdonen, debo responder esta llamada, él debe estar preocupado por nosotras, me tomará un segundo. — Dijo Rapunzel, volteándose y así coger la llamada.

— ¿Crees que sea su novio? — Susurró Kristoff a Giselle, encorvándose un poco para alcanzar el oído de la pelirroja.

— Hm… Quizá… — Murmuró la tecladista mirando consternada hacía Rapunzel. — Parecían muy unidos.

— Ella… ¿No es idéntica a…? — Señaló Eugene aún con una expresión de total sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, su teléfono vibró también. Haciéndolo temblar momentáneamente, y luego rebuscar con torpeza el dispositivo entre sus bolsillos. — ¡Oh! Es Elsa, gracias al cielo… — Murmuró antes de contestar.

El castaño se alejó un poco también y se acomodó la mano libre sobre la cintura, como lo hacen los mayores al regañar a los niños.

— ¿Dónde ha estado señorita? Nos hemos preocupado mu… — Eugene fue interumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por la voz de la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

— Estoy con Anna… Ella vino a mí, ella regresó por fin. — Se escuchó ilusionada.

— ¿Qué? P-Pero… Es decir… Entonces… ¿Cómo? — Titubeó el castaño mirando de reojo hacía la espalda de la rubia sol.

— Ella vino al concierto, vino a verme, realmente vino. — Continuó diciendo la rubia en ese mismo todo de emoción.

— Entonces… Ella es… Ella de verdad estaba aquí… — Afirmó el castaño, cubriéndose la boca, estaba muy sorprendido. — ¿D-Donde están ahora?

— Ah… Tuvimos un pequeño percance, estoy en el departamento con ella. — Explicó la rubia.

— ¿Estan bien? — Preguntó apresurado. — Escucha Elsa, su amiga… Con la que vino al concierto, está muy preocupada, ha tratado de localizar a Anna sin mucha suerte, ¿Puedes decírselo?

— Bueno… Nosotras… — Elsa empezaba a responder cuando Eugene interrumpió enseguida.

— No, no, no, mejor… Sabes… — El castaño se encorvó un poco, hizo una pequeña cueva con la mano libre sobre su boca para que nadie escuchara lo que diría. — Sabes… Invité a su amiga a la fiesta de hoy, ¿Por qué no vienes con Anna? Es decir… Giselle ya hizo las reservaciones… Además Med llamó y nos verán allá… ¿Piensas? Anna, tú, los ositos, la amiga de Anna… Yo… — El castaño bajaba más y más el tono de voz para no ser oído.

— ¿Porqué hablas así? ¿Ella esta cerca? ¿Cómo es? No vayas a jugártelas con ella, si es la amiga de Anna, mejor ni te le acerques ¿Escuchaste? — Dijo casi como regaño la rubia.

— Agh… Por favor… Els… — Se quejó el vocalista. — ¿Sólo ven si? Si no, la chica no querrá acompañarnos y de verdad se ve preocupada por Anna, por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella? Rapunzel nos enseñó una foto y pareciera que no ha cambiado nada.

— Si… Bueno… Sigue siendo hermosa… Quizá lo es más que antes… — Dijo casi en medio de un suspiro.

— Ya, ya… Que babearas el teléfono, nos vemos en el Palace ¿Ok? — Sonrió amplió su amigo, despidiéndose.

— Bien… Tardaré, pero estaremos ahí, lo prometo. — Asintió Elsa a pesar de no ser vista y así la llamada terminó.

Al terminar la llamada Eugene suspiró cerrando los ojos, se giró después de unos segundos y se encontró con tres expectantes miradas. En especial con la rubia que, ya tenía "lo siento" en los labios, dispuesta a irse y emprender la búsqueda por Anna, pero antes de que dijera algo el vocalista se adelantó.

— ¡Elsa esta con Anna! — Alzó las manos contento.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

— Eso… No tiene mucho sentido… — Dijo Rapunzel arrugando el ceño en confusión.

— ¿Qué haría Elsa con Anna la bonita? — Preguntó Kristoff también confundido, ganándose un par de miradas extrañadas por el "Anna la bonita".

— Que no haría. — Rio burlón Eugene mirándose las uñas.

— ¿Eh? — Rapunzel ladeó el rostro más confundida aún.

— En fin, vámonos que se nos hará tarde. — Dio un par de aplausos pretendiendo emprender el camino.

— No, no, no puedo ir… Debo encontrar a Anna— Insisitió Rapunzel.

— Tranquila… — Giselle apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia sol, y le sonrió amable. — Flynn es muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso… Si Elsa le ha dicho que esta con tu amiga, así debe ser… ¿Vamos?

— P-Pero… — Tartamudeó Rapunzel, no es que no quisiera creer en ellos, pero no los conocía al final de cuentas, y Anna le preocupaba demasiado como para tomarse el asunto de su desaparición tan a la ligera.

Sin embargo cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella y Giselle ya estaban siendo arrastradas al auto, terminando compartiendo el asiento trasero de aquel clásico Cadillac junto con Eugene, mientras que la tecladista y el baterista ocupaban los asientos del frente, con el rubio como conductor designado.

— ¿Anna? ¿Anna? — Susurraba Elsa, de rodillas frente al sofá, acariciando la frente de la pelirroja, quien ya no estaba inconsciente solo algo desubicada.

— Hm-m… — Se removió, llevándose las manos a los ojos y así tallarlos un poco.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta la rubia.

— Y-Yo… — Se descubrió el rostro y se fue apoyando con lentitud sobre sus codos, levantándose un poco. — Si… Pero… Don… ¿Dónde…? — No terminó la pregunta, en su lugar ocupó los ojos a medio cerrar para inspeccionar el lugar.

— Estamos en mi departamento. — Respondió Elsa, obviando la pregunta.

Eso bastó para que los ojos de la pecosa chica se abrieran en grande, pudiendo ver mejor cada detalle de aquel lugar, decorado con ese estilo especialmente urbano y minimalista, pudo identificar sin problemas el aroma de la rubia por todas partes, e incluso escuchar al fondo "Creep" de Radiohead a un volumen bastante modesto.

Entonces bajó la mirada así misma, se encontró sin su chaqueta y se le subieron nuevamente los calores al rostro, se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedió en el sofá, flexionando las piernas y mirando a Elsa con miedo.

— E-Entonces… E-Entonces… T-Tú y yo… — La voz de Anna tembló más que nunca, su cuerpo tembló. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

— ¿Anna? — Elsa alzó una ceja, ¿Qué reacción era esa apenas despertar? El rostro de Anna se había vuelto a colorear, su cuerpo parecía tembloroso una vez más y esa expresión que llevaba, parecía como si… — ¿Me tienes miedo? — Preguntó incrédula.

— Si… No, Si… Quise decir no… Y-Yo… Sólo… Sólo… E-Es que… No… No es tan fácil… N-No sé si estoy lista… — Casi se mordió la lengua al decir aquello, que vergüenza.

— ¿Lista? — La rubia ladeó el rostro, sin una idea de lo que Anna trataba de decir. — Pero… Que estás diciendo…

— S-Sé que esto es normal para ti… P-Pero yo no… Yo aún no… N-No he hecho esto con nadie y… Y-Y… No quiero equivocarme… — Se adelantó a decir la pelirroja, haciendo que la rubia de poco en poco empezara a atar los cabos en su mente.

— Espera… Espera… Anna… Tranquilízate… — Elsa se acercó más a ella, tomándola por las manos, pausando todo torpe ademán hecho por las manos de Anna.

— P-Pe-Pero… — El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó repentinamente, apenas sintió el helado tacto ajeno. — Pero…Yo… Y-Yo necesito que sepas q-que…

— Shh… — Elsa apretó un poco más las manos de la menor, y se inclinó un poco para mirarle a los ojos de cerca. — Anna… Estas… Estas pensando en… Que… Tú y yo… Quiero decir… — Se humedeció los labios y pauso el habla por un momento bajando la vista a sus propias piernas.

—. . . — Anna sólo cayó, mirando con extrema vergüenza hacía cualquier lado que no fuera el rostro de la rubia.

— Estas pensando en… — Entonces Elsa soltó una de las manos ajenas, y uso la misma para sostener el mentón de Anna y obligarle a verle. — En… — Deslizó hacía el índice por la barbilla de la pelirroja, su mandíbula, su cuello y con una osadía sorprendente bajar hasta sus clavículas, haciendo que el corazón de Anna volviese a sentirse amenazado por deshacerse; y aun a pesar de ello, bajar aquel trazo un poco más, deteniéndose casi en la curvatura del busto ajeno. — ¿En esto? — Susurró Elsa mientras acercaba el rostro una vez más, peligrosamente hacía el de Anna, quien sólo tragó largo y se mantuvo estática.

— Y-Yo… Y-Yo no… — La pelirroja trató de negarlo, pero ahora sus pensamientos parecían demasiado claros para la guitarrista.

— Anna… ¿Es lo que quieres? — Susurró Elsa, dejando un suave beso sobre la inmóvil y tensa mandíbula de Anna. — Sabes yo… Podría… — Entonces otro beso fue depositado pero esta vez en el inicio del cuello de la pelirroja, justo en el costado derecho. — Podría dártelo… — Elsa se mantenía susurrando de esa forma que sólo hacía que la sangre de Anna volviera a hervir y su corazón, se hundiera en ese casi magma.

— Y-Yo… Yo… — La voz de Anna dejaba de escucharse como eso… Voz, sus palabras más bien eran ahogados suspiros que no parecían tener otra razón de ser, que la cercanía entre ambas.

— Dime, Anna… ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Preguntó Elsa, aún sin ser demasiado explicita, aunque considerando el momento, el lugar, la forma, podría ser demasiado obvio. Pero parecía que la menor de ambas aún divagaba.

Así que la rubia se mordió el labio, tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y acercó los labios hacía los suyos, sin besarla, sólo manteniéndolos en un tortuoso rose, y así retomar la palabra.

— Anna… ¿Es lo que quieres…? — Susurró Elsa contra los labiales contrarios, haciendo que con cada palabra pronunciada una electrizante sensación alterara cada nervió concebido por ambos cuerpos. — ¿Quieres sentirme…? ¿Quieres que te toque…? ¿Quieres que te bese…? Anna… Sólo un si, o un no… Sea cual sea la respuesta… Yo cumpliría cada uno de tus deseos… — Susurró la rubia con una devoción, envuelta por una intensa pasión.

— Elsa… — Anna se mordió el labio, su corazón estaba latiendo así una vez más, su ritmo cardiaco subía cada vez más, sus mejillas volvían a arderle, su razón parecía desaparecer. Un "sí" bastaba para tener a la rubia más deseada de todo el país, encima de ella… Pero… Era demasiado para ella, Anna jamás podría aceptar algo así… ¿Verdad? — Elsa… Por favor… S-Sólo… P-Por favor…

CONTINUARA…

 **\- REVIEWS -**

 **LaMafer** Tengo tanto sueño, que me comería un caballo… Ah… Que estoy diciendo esto no tiene lógica, bueno… Perdoname, esta es como que mi etapa ebrio/somnolienta, espero sepas entenderme, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que cumplas tu promesa!

 **Rykaskimo** Sé que I Almost Do y este fic no se parecen mucho, las personalidades de las dos cambian mucho de este fic al otro, pero que alivio que te este gustando, ya que pareces alguien de buen gusto, haha ¿Conoces algún fic donde Elsa sea una bad girl? Quisiera leer más así, y bueno… De corazón te agradezco que me escribas y que estes al pendiente ¡Saludos!

 **yara sosa** Creo que aquí, en este capitulo 6 se resuelven algunas de tus dudas, a medias aunque sea, pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es que tu foto para avatar esta hermosísima, es de mis favoritas, espro no decepcionarte con el fic y hacer que te siga gustando, ¡Saludos!

 **Aara Black** Desde que leí tu frase en el review, me refiero a "si es para ti aunque te quites y si no lo es aún que te pongas", la he usado varias veces en varias ocasiones para hablar, no había escuchado antes, pero si que me gusta, creo que has solificado un asunto que tenía en mnte con la historia, gracias por tus comentarios, siempre tienen ese aire filosófico, muy bueno! Mil gracias!

 **Crhismas-Machine** Carlitos, cuanto tiempo… Por cierto hace poco leí tu mp, aún no soy muy buena manejando la plataforma, y tampoco soy muy atenta al correo electrónico, gracias por compartirme tus vivencias, por abrirte asi conmigo, hay cosas que me han generado nuevas ideas, mil gracias y saludos!

 **Madh-M** Hola, tengo sueño. Adios.

 **m-vampire18** Yo apenas emepzaré evaluaciones la siguiente semana, y ni quiero pensar en ello, espero que a ti te haya ido bien con los exámenes, y bueno gracias por no dejarme botada, pensé que ya nunca más te vería, ojala y sigas pasándote por aca, claro solo si te gusta haha, si no, golpéame, saludos!


End file.
